La otra familia Potter
by alter321
Summary: AU: Harry y Hermione terminan en 1977. ¿Cuánto afectará su presencia la historia que ellos conocen? Los invito a leer un fic de viaje en el tiempo (sí, otro más, soy algo obsesiva con ellos) y descubrir la aventura de ambos. ¿Qué pasa cuando agregas el apellido Black a la ecuación Potter? ¿Cómo se verán afectadas ambas familias?/ No es un HarryxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!** Bueno, no tengo arreglo y sigo publicando nuevas historias a pesar de no terminar las otras. Espero sepan entender que la inspiración hace estragos con la planificación.

Los invito a leer este otro delirio y, como no podía ser de otra manera, se trata de otro viaje en el tiempo. Tengo una obsesión con ellos, lo reconozco (con ellos, los slytherins y las familias sangrepura para ser más precisos) y creo que ya a estas alturas se dieron cuenta los que han leído mis otras historias.

¡Gracias **YUKI NICKY1**! Este fic nació por ti y vive para ti jejeje (aunque no de la manera que querías, lo siento).

Para más detalles, las Notas de Autor al final.

 **Disclaimer** : El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **LA OTRA FAMILIA POTTER**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El inicio de una nueva aventura**

Esperaban encontrar una pista y sólo encontraron muerte.

Con el tiempo se dirían a sí mismos que debieron haberlo advertido desde el mismo instante que reconocieron el rostro de la anciana bruja pero desconocieron sus gestos. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus movimientos no eran los mismos que recordaban del casamiento de Bill y Fleur. Se repetirían más de una vez durante los siguientes años al recordar lo vivido, que el segundo indicio de que algo andaba mal había golpeado sus fosas nasales y había dado vuelta sus estómagos: el hedor y podredumbre que los recibió al traspasar el umbral de la casa era demasiado fuerte como para no resultar extraño.

Aún así siguieron... avanzaron guiados por Bathilda Bagshot a pesar de las alarmas mentales, de la presión en sus pechos, del resquemor que hacía cosquillas en sus cuellos.

No sabían con seguridad que habría en el Valle de Godric pero anhelaban que hubiera una respuesta y eso los encegueció. Si bien calculaban que habría mortífagos o espías en la zona, nunca imaginaron encontrarse cara a cara con Nagini _dentro_ de la anciana. La mujer que posiblemente podría haberles dado información o un mínimo de orientación estaba muerta hacía tiempo y su cuerpo profanado por su bífida asesina. La desesperación en ambos había alcanzado niveles inconcebibles al descubrir la trampa. El miedo, el terror mismo se había adueñado de cada fibra de su ser y ahora sólo esperaban salir vivos del lugar.

—¡Él viene, Hermione!, ¡Viene!

Harry trasparentaba en su rostro la agonía que padecía, el dolor que lo recorría íntegro. La bruja estaba desesperada, ¡debían salir de allí!

Miró hacia todos lados, torpemente lanzaba hechizos para poner distancia entre ellos y Nagini. Vio que Harry se retorcía torturado por esa conexión que compartía con Voldemort. Este no podía ser el fin, no podía acabar así.

Con lágrimas de angustia y pánico abrazó a su amigo, debía intentar desaparecerse. Alzó la mirada una vez más y ahí estaba Él, fue sólo un instante pero cruzó sus ojos café con los de Tom Riddle y vio como una luz roja escarlata se dirigió hacia ellos. Giró su cuerpo y cubrió todo lo posible a Harry mientras sentía el 'crucio' inundarla entera, activando cada receptor de dolor que su cuerpo poseía.

Sólo el más sádico de los magos o brujas podría haber conjurado un 'crucio' de tal magnitud.

No se rindió, no lo abandonaría, no lo soltaría así debiera morir, ella sacaría a Harry Potter de allí. Lo deseó con tanta energía, su anhelo estaba cargado de tanto valor y autosacrificio que el mismo Valle de Godric pareció responder a su clamor interno y le entregó la fuerza suficiente como para salir de allí aunque, para su desgracia, no terminó muy lejos de la casa de Bathilda.

Abrió los ojos, aún estaba viva y su amigo convulsionando, eso la desesperó. Alzó la cabeza para ver dónde podría haberse aparecido, seguramente sería el Bosque de Dean pero no, no lo era. El horror se volvió a apoderar de ella cuando reconoció que estaban en el cementerio que minutos antes habían visitado. Debía salir pronto de allí, antes de que sean vistos por Voldemort o sus mortífagos que seguro llegaron tras él. Volvió a abrazarlo y se desapareció nuevamente.

Solo horas más tarde, cuando logró ubicar al joven mago en una litera dentro de la tienda que los refugiaba, sólo cuando lo estabilizó un poco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la nieve ya no los rodeaba y que el calor que sentía no sólo era por haber sufrido una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

El cielo estrellado se reflejaba en su mirada y sus pensamientos alcanzaron nuevos niveles de estrés y pánico al reconocer que el verano los envolvía.

— _¡Por Godric!, ¡¿Qué... qué ocurrió?!, ¡¿Cómo es esto posible...?!, ¡¿Cómo?!_ — gritó en su interior—, _¡algo está mal... muy, muy mal!_

Comenzó a tronar sus dedos de los nervios que sentía mientras su corazón latía con furia. Miró hacia la tienda de campaña y sus ojos se quedaron en Harry unos segundos. No quería tener razón, no quería que fuera cierto lo que su mente estaba conjeturando en ese preciso instante. Había comenzado a hiperventilar. Llevó una mano a su pecho y trató de serenarse controlando su respiración.

— _Ten valor, Hermione, tranquila_ — se repetía—, _una cosa a la vez…_

Dio un paso y luego otro. Tomó cierta distancia, levantó su varita y comenzó a conjurar los encantamientos protectores, eso era lo primero que debía hacer. Terminó y volvió a la tienda y revisó la mordida de la serpiente. Aplicó díctamo una vez más y se concentró en la quemadura que quedó en el pecho de Harry, producto del guardapelo de Salazar. Mordió sus labios con cierta culpa: esa herida la había provocado ella con un hechizo separador.

La fiebre comenzó a mermar horas más tarde y sólo en ese momento se sintió algo segura como para salir a confirmar sus sospechas, aunque eso significara dejar a su amigo solo. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad prestada y su bolsito de cuentas, caminó unos pasos y guardó en su memoria la imagen de la tienda tal cual estaba en ese momento, de esa manera podría regresar sin problemas.

Se apareció en el mismo pueblo que días antes había visitado para buscar alimentos. Observó a la gente y su vestimenta, escuchó la música que sonaba cerca, miró los autos que transitaban y la certeza de lo que ocurrió la golpeó con fuerza.

— _¿Por qué siempre debo tener razón?_ — pensó.

Se acercó a un bote de basura y se sintió como Marty Mcfly en 'Volver al futuro' cuando extrajo el periódico del día y pudo leer con claridad la fecha en la que estaba:

 _2 de Julio de 1977_.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé... debería terminar alguno de mis fics antes de publicar uno nuevo. Las razones de que comparta con ustedes esto tienen más que ver con un momento de gran ansiedad que estoy viviendo ahora mismo (noviembre de 2017) y que debía ocupar mi mente con algo antes de colapsar y arrancarme los pelos de manera muy literal (el mundo adulto y las responsabilidades a veces se vuelven un caos). Lo intenté con 'El tiempo y sus secretos' y con 'Rosas y espinas' pero no pude, las ideas no fluían, así que decidí tomar este fic que tenía en borradores a la espera de acabar con los otros antes de desarrollarlo y funcionó, algo de serenidad me trajo... algo.

Respecto a esta nueva aventura... intentaré crear un mundo menos lúgubre, a la vez que intentaré recrear situaciones más adolescentes. Este fic no será tan serio como 'El tiempo y sus secretos' aunque no puedo evitar que se filtre eso mismo en mi escritura. Con esto quiero decir que sí, aquí habrá cierto histeriqueo adolescente... o eso es lo que quiero intentar (a ver si me sale).

 **¿Parejas?** Mmmmm... pues... verán... como dije al comienzo, este fic nació por un pedido de YUKI NICKY1 en nuestras conversaciones y ella quería un harmony... lo intenté y ella es testigo de que así fue pero con el devenir de las palabras no se pudo. ¿Quién será el interés amoroso de Hermione? Lo descubriré con ustedes (aunque sospecho que será Regulus Black... o tal vez Sirius... pero a no ilusionarse que no lo tengo claro... incluso puede que sea Harry después de todo).

 **¿Cada cuánto actualizaré?**... buena pregunta... la única certeza es que no abandono mis historias así me tarde y desaparezca un tiempito. Desearía decir que será una vez a la semana o al mes pero si ya eres uno de mis lectores, sabrás que puedo publicar varios capítulos seguidos como recompensa a una prolongada ausencia... así que les pido paciencia una vez más.

Espero les haya gustado el comienzo y que continúen conmigo...

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **No olviden dejar un review**

 **¡Hasta pronto, chicos!**

 **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!** Aquí de nuevo.

Un segundo capítulo al hilo del primero. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Teorías sobre el tiempo**

 **¿Qué haremos ahora?**

Quería creer que era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría. Sin embargo, por más que parpadeaba la fecha del periódico no cambiaba, la música que escuchaba era la misma y las personas vestían igual.

— _2 de julio de 1977…_ — leía para sí una y otra vez—, _2 de julio de 1977… 2 de julio de 1977._

Fue el sonar de una bocina y los insultos de un transeúnte a su vecino lo que la trajo de su momentánea abstracción. Debía volver con su amigo de inmediato.

— _Una cosa a la vez_ …— volvió a decirse y se desapareció.

Las preocupaciones no hacían más que golpearse unas a otras en su mente mientras cambiaba el trapo húmedo de la frente de Harry. ¿Cómo terminaron en 1977? ¿Cómo volverían? ¿Podrán viajar veinte años hacia el futuro? ¿Qué pasará con su misión? Lo único certero por el momento era la recuperación del mago, eso era lo único que debía atender, luego decidirían qué hacer.

Los días pasaron y se había sumido en una pequeña rutina que no difería mucho de la que tenía en 1997: revisar las guardas protectoras, aunque ya no eran cazados por mortifagos de manera específica, buscar alimentos, leer el libro que Dumbledore le había dejado y cuidar a Harry. Se encontraba precisamente haciendo eso cuando observó que él parecía volver en sí. Eso la llenó de un profundo alivio y a pesar de las circunstancias sonrió.

Quedó unos segundos estática contemplando con precaución cómo el mago se incorporaba y sin aviso previo lo abrazó. Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, él le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo todo el cariño y bienvenida en ese gesto.

—No sabes la alegría que tengo de que hayas despertado al fin— dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estuve…?

Pero ella no respondió su pregunta. Se separó y limpió su rostro antes de bombardearlo con palabras.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes pararte? — empezó a decir—. No, no… mejor quédate recostado, te traeré algo de comer aquí, no te esfuerces— Se paró y fue hasta un extremo de la tienda, tomó una botella y sirvió un vaso de agua—. Toma, bebe despacio. Lo más importante es que te hidrates— Caminó hacia la salida y agregó con una sonrisa—: La cena está casi lista… prometo que no son setas.

Volvió casi tan rápido como salió, traía consigo unos peces asados. Harry apenas se había logrado parar y ella fue corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo a sentarse en la mesa. Sirvió la comida mientras le contaba cómo hizo para atraparlos en un río que estaba cerca. Él la observaba con atención, notaba como no paraba un minuto de hablar y en parte agradecía que llenara el silencio y los temas incómodos con banalidades pero ya habían acabado de comer hacía un buen tiempo y debían abordar los asuntos escabrosos que ambos estaban evitando.

Intentó pararse una vez más y tenía que darle la razón a Hermione, debía ir con cuidado. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para hacer movimientos bruscos, un hormigueo lo recorría íntegro y sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban. La impotencia lo invadía por depender de su amiga para caminar pero necesitaba aire fresco y ella parecía estar de acuerdo.

Una vez fuera de la tienda y sentado en una roca, lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente era que necesitaba de un cepillo de dientes. De inmediato chasqueó su lengua reprochándose que tanto tiempo junto a Hermione había hecho estragos con su orden de prioridades. Fue en ese momento que notó el sonido de los grillos en los alrededores, el verde que los rodeaba, la calidez del verano que los envolvía.

Miró a la bruja que estaba sentada frente a él en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, esperando la serie de preguntas que sabía que él haría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

—Casi una semana— respondió medio abstraídamente.

La miró con clara sorpresa y algo de enojo. Eso era imposible, no pudo haber pasado menos de una semana.

—Dime la verdad, Hermione— ordenó—, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo hiciste para mudarnos por todo el bosque tú sola? — acribilló casi sin respirar y continuó—. No pudo ser sólo una semana. Era Navidad, ¿lo olvidas?... nieve, frío, hambre… y ahora todo está verde y me ofreces peces frescos que sacaste de un río cercano. Hace calor, Hermione, puede que no sea tan inteligente como tú pero puedo deducir ciertas cosas.

Ella lo escuchaba sin siquiera mirarlo. No respondió de inmediato y Harry la observó con cierta ansiedad notando sus ojeras profundas, sus ropas raídas y sucias que parecían ser más notorias a la luz del fuego. En ese momento lo notó: en ningún momento la bruja se había parado para hacer guardia, revisar los hechizos protectores, ni siquiera había hecho mención de ellos. Eso lo alarmó aún más, necesitaba respuestas.

—Hermione…— la llamó—, ¿me dirás qué ocurre? ¿Acaso todos murieron y somos los únicos seres sobre la faz de la Tierra? Porque es la única respuesta lógica que se me ocurre para verte ahí sentada y tan esquiva.

—Todo lo contrario— respondió sin mirarlo—. Nadie ha muerto aún… nadie que… nadie que queramos… por lo menos nadie que conociéramos.

El mago la observó con cautela. Confiaba en su amiga, sobre todo ahora que era la única que se había quedado a su lado sin importar que no tuviera ni una mínima idea de qué hacer, sin importar que no tuviera un plan y que Dumbledore sólo le hubiera dejado pistas extrañas y miles de preguntas como si esto se tratara de un acertijo macabro que debía resolver. ¡Por Godric!, la chica le lanzó un obliviate sin consentimiento a sus propios padres sólo para acompañarlo. Incluso lo había elegido a él y su misión por sobre Ron cuando éste le tendió la mano para marcharse. Podría haberse ido pero no, sin dudarlo se quedó y por eso sus preocupaciones se multiplicaron al escuchar una respuesta tan misteriosa y su mirada que lo rehuía.

— _¿Qué demonios pasa?_ — se preguntó.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a inquirirla, ella se levantó y tomó un ejemplar de 'El Profeta' que tenía cerca.

—Ahí está la respuesta.

Harry esperaba encontrar el anuncio de que Voldemort había vencido, tal vez de que Hogwarts era sólo escombros y cenizas. Era sólo la tapa y contratapa y, para su asombro, pudo leer que la noticia era un asunto social.

Se suponía que ahí encontraría la respuesta pero sólo sobrevinieron más preguntas además de un enojo creciente. Hermione no era del tipo de bruja que bromearía en momentos como ese, en casi ninguno para ser sinceros, así que no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué le había entregado parte de un ejemplar con más de veinte años de antigüedad. Ahí, entre sus dedos y en primera plana, la foto de una joven mujer muy hermosa de pie junto a su pareja. El titular que acompañaba la imagen anunciaba el matrimonio entre Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy. En la esquina superior derecha decía con claridad cinco de julio de 1977.

—Ya lo he comprobado— dijo ella de repente sin retirar su mirada del fuego—. Cuando te estabilizaste fui a un pueblo cercano… uno muggle… era dos de julio. Luego fui al mundo mágico, al Callejón Knockturn y vi esa página en el suelo…

—¿Qué… qué intentas decir…?

Hermione alzó sus ojos y lo observó directamente como para que no quedara duda alguna de que decía la verdad.

—Hemos viajado en el tiempo por un accidente mágico. Estamos en 1977.

Harry había pensado mil escenarios posibles desde que se despertó pero ese, sin lugar a dudas y con total seguridad, no estaba ni en sueños ni en pesadillas.

—Pe-pero tú me habías dicho que sólo con un giratiempos se puede volver unas horas, no veinte años— dijo con cierta incredulidad y mucho desconcierto.

—Lo sé, Harry— respondió.

—Debe haber un error… tal vez estuvimos inconscientes… tal vez…

—Yo no estuve inconsciente, todo lo contrario.

—Pe-pero…

—Lo siento… no sé cómo ocurrió… esta vez no tengo la respuesta.

El mago escuchó esas últimas palabras y el tono apesadumbrado en ellas. Comprendió parte del cansancio en el rostro de la chica. No sólo era lo acumulado por el tiempo que llevaban huyendo o por haberlo cuidado a él a costa de su propia salud, era la nueva realidad que ahora los amenazaba y que debían enfrentar: ambos veinte años en el pasado, todos vivos, Dumbledore vivo, Sirius vivo, sus padres vivos…

Esos pensamientos encendieron un calor de esperanza indescriptible en su pecho.

—¡Es una oportunidad, Hermione! — gritó y la bruja lo miró sorprendida—. Es la oportunidad de cambiar todo… de arreglarlo todo…

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo había alegría en su voz pero la bruja no se contagió con ese súbito sentimiento.

—Harry…— comenzó a decir amenazadoramente y con advertencia.

—Escucha…— siguió él sin advertir el tono o gesto de su amiga—, podemos ir con Dumbledore y decirle todo, todo… ¿lo entiendes?... podemos ir y explicarle, pedirle ayuda. ¡Podré ver a mis padres! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Esta es una oportunidad! — finalizó poniéndose de pie e ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—¡HARRY! — gritó Hermione— ¡DETENTE AHORA! — se paró y dio un paso hacia él—. ¡¿Qué te expliqué en tercer año?!, ¡¿eh?!... ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Qué te dije?!

La vio encolerizarse como pocas veces. La imagen que ahora tenía frente a él difería de la de hacía tan sólo unos segundos a pesar de que el cansancio aún se reflejaba en el rostro de la bruja. Estaba enojada, peligrosamente fastidiada. Trató de dejar a un lado su euforia y concentrarse en lo que se le estaba preguntando.

—¡Respóndeme, Harry! ¿o lo has olvidado? ¿Qué te advertí cuando retrocedimos esas horas para rescatar a Sirius? ¿Qué te insistí una vez que tuvimos éxito?

Ahí lo comprendió. Trató de recordar y lo hizo pero no quería repetirlo en voz alta. La posibilidad de cambiarlo todo era demasiado buena como para atender las reglas que su amiga tanto se empeñaba en proteger. Como no respondió de inmediato, Hermione comenzó a recitar de memoria:

—Reglas sobre viajes en el tiempo: Nadie debe verte, nadie debe saber que estás en el momento que estás. Si es imposible de evitar, nadie debe saber tu origen. No se puede intervenir sobre los hechos porque no se pueden ver los alcances de los cambios.

Suspiró luego de sus palabras y su rostro se dulcificó. Se acercó a él y con una mano sobre su hombro quería decirle que no podían hacer lo que él indicaba pero Harry erupcionó:

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¿¡Cómo puede pedirme que deje a mis padres morir… que deje a Pettigrew traicionarlos… o que permita que Sirius vaya a Azkaban?!, ¡¿Quieres que deje que Snape mate a Dumbledore?!

Ella no cambió su gesto a pesar de la violencia en la voz de Harry.

—No podemos actuar precipitadamente… no con tanto en riesgo… debemos…— intentó decir pero su amigo la interrumpió.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿qué debemos hacer?!, ¡¿escondernos?! ¡¿Y por cuánto tiempo!? — se alejó un paso hacia atrás—. No, no Hermione, si está en mi poder evitar que ocurran las peores tragedias de mi vida, lo haré.

Al observarlo tan alterado y a punto de tomar acciones que no debía, la bruja movió su varita, le lanzó un 'petrificus totalus' y lo levitó a un lugar cómodo. Suspiró cansada y una sonrisa apagada de medio lado apareció en sus labios.

—No eres el primer amigo al que le lanzo este hechizo… algo debe andar muy mal en mí, ¿no te parece, Harry?

Se sentó frente a él ignorando el brillo de profundo enojo en la mirada del mago y continuó hablándole.

—No lo permitiré, no permitiré que te lances sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin planificar muy bien las cosas. La última vez fue desastroso, ¿lo olvidas?, todo lo del Departamento de Misterios… la muerte de Sirius… todo eso pudimos evitarlo si no hubiéramos actuado tan precipitadamente.

Lo miró, aún tenía ese brillo asesino en él así que siguió sin retirarle el hechizo.

—Fueron seis días… seis días en los que estuviste inconsciente y yo pensando cómo llegamos aquí y, lo más importante, cómo debemos actuar y cómo regresaremos…

Tomó su bolsito de cuentas y comenzó a sacar muchos, muchos libros, una libreta, una birome y comenzó a hablar.

—La verdad… busqué en todos estos libros y en ninguno se dice mucho, sólo las advertencias que ya te expliqué.

Pasó las hojas garabateadas de su cuaderno. Harry podía ver que habían números, ecuaciones aritmánticas, líneas temporales, hechos cronológicamente anotados y muchos signos de preguntas por todos lados. Incluso habían banderitas de colores señalando momentos determinados y no pudo más que chasquear su lengua mentalmente: ver esos señaladores era casi hogareño, como si Hermione estuviera mostrándole los apuntes de alguna clase o un nuevo plan y horario de estudio. No lo reconocería pero eso sólo despejó gran parte de su enojo.

—Si prometes escucharme, retiro el hechizo— lo observó un instante analizando su mirada—. Confío en ti, Harry Potter— dijo antes de lanzar el 'finite'.

Él sólo la miró y gruñó algo entre dientes. Se acercó a ella y sus apuntes. Si había algo que aprendió durante sus años de amistad era que debía escucharla, aunque lo olvidara con frecuencia.

—Lo siento… no quise petrificarte… pero tú…— comenzó a decir de inmediato.

—No digas más— interrumpió sus disculpas con cierta molestia pero mucho más calmado—. Lo sé… sé que lo sientes. Ahora sólo di lo que tengas que decir.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer círculos. Era como si hubiera convocado una especie de escritura mágica donde su pizarra era el aire mismo.

—Estamos a ocho de julio— comenzó a decir—, esa portada es de hace tres días. Debimos haber llegado el mismo dos de julio por la noche. Pasé varias horas estabilizándote, asegurándome que estés bien y sólo cuando vi que no había peligro de dejarte solo, fui a ese pueblo, debía comprobar cuál de mis hipótesis era cierta.

—¿Qué… qué pensabas? ¿Qué crees que nos pasó?

Se veía tan cansada que Harry se preguntaba si en algún momento se quedaría dormida ahí mismo en medio de sus movimientos de manos y varita. Sin embargo su amiga tenía fuerzas allá donde él creía que era imposible.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas que pensé eran buenas. Primero creí que… que tal vez, al desaparecernos, pudimos haber quedado dentro de una burbuja temporal, un instante para nosotros pero meses o años para los demás. Eso explicaba por qué era verano o parecía ser verano cuando estábamos en plena Nochebuena.

—¿Es eso posible? — preguntó asombrado, nunca había escuchado algo semejante.

—Sí, es posible... aunque no probable. Sólo hubo dos casos registrados: un mago en Sudamérica que desapareció un día camino a su trabajo y regresó quince años después, vestido igual y con el periódico del día que su esposa había denunciado su desaparición en mano, sin envejecer una sola cana. Para él fueron instantes desde que dejó su trabajo hasta llegar a su casa, para los demás fueron años. El segundo caso es menos traumático: se trató de una bruja que estaba tomando su examen para recibir su licencia de desaparición. Se desapareció frente a los jueces y se apareció en el mismo lugar pero meses después. Al igual que con el caso anterior, para ella fue solo un instante, para los demás fueron meses. Esos dos son de los que se tiene registro, aunque debe haber otros de los que no se sabe nada.

A estas alturas, Harry estaba abstraído con las explicaciones de Hermione al punto que su enojo se había esfumado.

—Mi segunda hipótesis es la que terminó siendo real. Viajamos al pasado y estábamos en un verano anterior a nuestro invierno de 1997. Aunque no esperaba que… que…

—No esperabas que fuera tan atrás en el pasado— completó él la frase.

—Así es.

—¿Qué crees que pasó?

—No lo sé, Harry... yo

—Tú siempre tienes teorías, Hermione... ¿Cuál tienes ahora? — preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora, su ansiedad había disminuido considerablemente.

Ella suspiró y se mordió los labios esquivando la mirada de su amigo.

—Creo que... lo que creo que ocurrió es algo inesperado y muy, muy improbable…

—En eso estamos de acuerdo— opinó evitando rodar sus ojos.

—Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que cuando te abracé para desaparecernos tras el ataque de Nagini... tras recibir el 'crucio' de Riddle

Harry frunció el ceño, no se había detenido a pensar en las heridas de su amiga hasta ese momento.

—¿Tú… tú estás bien? — preguntó de inmediato.

La había visto agotada pero no herida y ahora se reprendía mentalmente por no tomar conciencia de su estado en lugar de reclamarle y discutirle.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien… o todo lo bien que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias— respondió medio sonriente y continuó con su explicación—. Creo que la casa de Bathilda Bagshot debe estar sobre una de las líneas ley... sé que Godric eligió ese Valle para vivir porque allí hay varias...

—¿Dónde leíste eso? — preguntó intrigado.

—¿En serio preguntas eso? Está en 'Hogwarts: una historia'— respondió negando con la cabeza—. El punto es que esas líneas aún son un misterio para la gran mayoría... menos para los que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios pero ellos no revelan sus trabajos así que, por mucho que quiera saber, todo es un misterio— suspiró—, el caso es que... por la presión de sacarnos de ahí y ponernos a salvo, debí concentrarme mucho y algo más debió pasar para que una de esas líneas se activara y nos envíe al pasado. No se sintió diferente a una aparición normal sólo que, en lugar de ser el Bosque de Dean nos aparecimos en el cementerio donde habíamos estado momentos antes... no sé por qué, no lo había pensado pero así fue— lo miró unos segundos y dijo con profundo pesar—. Lo siento mucho, Harry... yo...

—No te culpes... no es algo que pudieras manejar, no decidiste traernos aquí... fue un accidente...

—Aun así...

Observó de inmediato que una vez más comenzaría a culparse. Siempre le pareció irónico que ella le recriminara su casi innato instinto de héroe que lo hacía tomar responsabilidad por todos cuando ella hacía lo mismo creyendo que debía tener todo controlado. Cuando algo se salía de sus esquemas, no dejaba de culparse y por eso preguntó interrumpiéndola, para no tener oírla decir que fue su culpa que terminaran ahí atrapados en el pasado.

—¿Y qué más pensaste de todo esto mientras estaba inconsciente?

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que pareció analizar las palabras.

—Estamos en el pasado y por más que no hayamos usado un giratiempos se aplican las mismas reglas— se acercó una vez más esperando que esta vez él se dejase contener—. Sé que quieres ir corriendo a ver a tus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore pero debemos tener cuidado, _mucho cuidado._

Resaltó sus últimas palabras y dibujó una línea temporal en el aire. Harry podía ver ese haz de luz que salía de la varita de Hermione y cómo formaba una línea con fechas diversas en ella.

—1977— dijo la bruja y agrego—: Tus padres así como Sirius, Severus Snape y Peter Pettigrew van a empezar séptimo curso dentro de dos meses casi…

—Debemos advertirles— comenzó a decir pero Hermione sobrepuso su voz a la de su amigo y continuó.

—Ellos aún no están ni siquiera saliendo, Harry— sonrió apenas, le dolía ser la que quebrara las ilusiones—. ¿Lo olvidas?, ¿olvidas las historias de Sirius y el profesor Lupin?

Se silenció de repente y abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras.

—Ellos ni siquiera son novios aún. Según lo que me contaste no hace mucho en Grimmauld Place, Sirius decía que tu padre invitó muchas veces a Lily Evans a ir a Hogsmeade pero no fue hasta un poco pasado el séptimo curso, cuando ambos fueron premios anuales y compartieron más tiempo juntos, que tu madre finalmente lo aceptó.

Lo miró pensativo unos segundos y agregó:

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, Harry?, ¿entiendes el peligro que representa nuestra presencia aquí si no nos manejamos con cuidado? — negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo observando la línea temporal que había dibujado—. Poco se sabe sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Según estudié, nada puede ser cambiado porque lo que uno intenta modificar ya fue modificado.

Al ver el ceño fruncido de chico ella pasó a explicarse.

—En nuestro tercer año, salvamos a Sirius porque ya lo habíamos salvado. Recuerda, tú mismo habías lanzado las piedras que nos sacó de la casa de Hagrid cuando el Ministro estaba llegando con el ejecutor de Buckbeak, mi yo del futuro fue el ruido en los arbustos que hizo que mi yo del pasado se girara cuando vi mi cabello desde atrás, el 'patronus' que te salvó a ti y a Sirius del beso del dementor, ese 'patronus' que pensaste había sido el de tu padre, era el tuyo propio.

Harry se masajeaba el cuello, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por comprender y, sobre todo, aceptar las palabras de su amiga.

—Sé que es complicado— agregó ella—, hasta a mí me cuesta entenderlo del todo y creo que en realidad sólo acepto las cosas sin cuestionarlas demasiado. Lo cierto es que pudimos hacer esos cambios aquella vez porque ya los habíamos hecho en el pasado. Se trata de la concepción circular del tiempo.

—Entonces, Hermione, no debería haber problema en acercarnos, porque mis padres se elegirán hagamos lo que hagamos, digamos lo que digamos... — reflexionó él.

—Harry... — comenzó a decir—, lo que acabo de explicar es tan sólo _una_ de _varias_ concepciones del tiempo... luego hay otra, muchas a decir verdad, pero la que me preocupa es la que dice que si se afecta un punto importante se crea una nueva línea temporal. Eso significa que tú y yo modificaremos de tal modo la historia que podríamos poner en riesgo nuestras propias existencias o el futuro tal cual lo conocemos. Podríamos provocar un futuro en el que, en el mejor de los casos, El-que-tú-ya-sabes no exista o podemos provocar que Él nunca haya desaparecido en 1981 y que reine sobre todo el mundo mágico británico.

Esa posibilidad los horrorizaba a ambos y Harry parecía comenzar a comprender todo lo que Hermione había reflexionado mientras él yacía inconsciente.

—¿Y cuál de las dos es, Hermione? ¿cuál es la correcta?

Preguntó sabiendo que no habría una respuesta concreta. Lo hizo sólo por el simple deseo de que se le proporcionara algo seguro. Ella negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Ambas... ambas son correctas dependiendo cuál sea el caso, cuál sea el hecho. Por eso es tan estricto el control sobre los viajes en el tiempo, por eso está prohibido experimentar con viajar más allá de unas horas... — lo miró fijo, su ojos se veían vidriosos y estaban rojos— Harry... si no nos cuidamos, si no hacemos las cosas de manera calmada y con conciencia, podríamos acelerar procesos, condenar inocentes, provocar nuestra propia inexistencia y, llegados a cierto punto, nuestra ventaja, este conocimiento que tenemos sobre lo que va a ocurrir, sería obsoleto porque una nueva historia se estaría escribiendo.

Exhausto con todo lo que oía y con lo que intentaba razonar, cayó sobre sí mismo sentado y se echó para atrás. No quería reconocerlo pero Hermione, como de costumbre, tenía razón.

—Te enojarás conmigo por lo que te diré pero... — lo miró un segundo meditando sus palabras y con cuidado continuó—… pero incluso, por ejemplo, si bien el profesor Snape mató al director…— Harry se incorporó de repente asustando un poco a Hermione pero ella trató de que no se le notara—… él, por alguna razón que desconocemos, se volvió un doble agente. Es cierto que al final fue un traidor pero por años pasó información que fue útil. Si hacemos algo que impida eso, podremos salvar al director pero podríamos provocar otras muertes de seres queridos.

—¡¿Entonces sugieres que no hagamos nada?! — intervino con cierta furia en su voz

—No… no digo que no hagamos nada sino que seamos cuidadosos con lo que hacemos— corrigió con cierto enojo en su voz—. Podríamos advertirle al director pero no hacer nosotros mismos algo en contra de Snape porque podríamos impedir que ayude... — lo observó unos segundos antes de preguntar con precaución—, ¿ya lo entiendes...?

—¿¡Y Pettigrew…?! ¿También con él me pedirás que no actúe?

—Harry, sé que es difícil…

—¡LO SABES PERO NO LO ENTIENDES! — comenzó a gritar—, ¡SON MIS PADRES...!

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! — llamó ella con autoridad en su voz, debía lograr que entendiera si quería continuar con lo que había analizado todos estos días que reflexionó en soledad—. Dime…— dijo ordenando—, ¿¡dime qué crees que pensarían tus padres que aún ni siquiera están juntos y que confían en Peter como en un hermano, al menos sabemos que James Potter lo hace, qué dirían si viene un completo desconocido y les dice que acabarán juntos, que tendrán un hijo y que serán asesinados por la traición de uno de sus mejores amigos?! ¿¡eh!? ¿¡qué dirían sin pruebas, en una época en la que no se confía en los extraños tan rápidamente?!, ¿¡las palabras de quién escucharían?!, ¡¿las nuestras o las de Pettigrew a quién conocen desde hace más de seis años y que puede que aún ni siquiera sepa que los va a traicionar?!... — serenó un poco su voz y agregó—… e incluso, Harry, si hacemos caso a la teoría circular del tiempo, puede que nuestra propia acción sobre Peter Pettigrew sea la que lo lance a traicionar a sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaría si, al igual que en nuestro tercer año, nuestra presencia aquí era inevitable y es nuestra advertencia a tus padres, Sirius y Remus lo que provoca que Peter se sienta desplazado y los traicione al final?

—Entonces sugieres que no hagamos nada... que nos quedemos en esta tienda y que veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas...

—No, te repito una vez más que no estoy diciendo eso y te sugiero que te calmes o te petrificaré de nuevo... estoy cansada... agotada... y pelear contigo me saca las energías que aún me quedan, así que, por favor, Harry, por favor, escúchame...

Ese ruego fue doloroso, lastimero y el mago se sintió realmente mal por lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo, siempre su carácter había sido explosivo o eso creía y se justificaba con ese pensamiento.

—Hay otras cosas que debemos tener en cuenta— agregó de inmediato la bruja, realmente estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia—. Los horrocruxes.

Ahí fue cuando Harry lo entendió. Hermione llevaba consigo el guardapelo desde hacía días. No sólo había estado batallando sola con la nueva realidad que debían enfrentar sino que llevaba esa cosa encima casi todo el tiempo. Con razón estaba cansada y tan, tan agobiada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kreacher? — la pregunta trajo a Harry de nuevo a la conversación—. Fue en 1979 que Regulus Black le confió a Tom el servicio de su mejor amigo, el propio Kreacher... y ahora estamos en 1977, no sabemos si Él ya creó este horrocrux— dijo señalando su pecho—... lo más probable es que no— suspiró con cansancio evidente—. El anillo que te mencionó el director y el diario, los dos objetos destruidos en 1997, puede que existan en esta época.

Pensando en esas palabras respondió.

—Sí... y no sabemos cuántos son en total o dónde están.

—El profesor Dumbledore había mencionado que posiblemente eran seis por la fascinación de Riddle con el número siete. Su alma estaría partida en siete fragmentos, un número mágico, pero sabemos que eso es posible en 1997, no sabemos si en 1977 es así... por lo pronto son cinco al no existir aún el guardapelo.

—Pero tenemos el guardapelo.

—Sí pero él no sabe que trajimos con nosotros un trozo de él—

—Nagini... — dijo Harry de repente— ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! Nagini debe ser uno, Él nunca se separa de la serpiente.

—¿Puede un ser vivo ser un horrocrux? — preguntó Hermione con cierta aberración ante esa posibilidad.

—Podría...

—¿Y Tom tendrá la serpiente en esta época?

—Nunca escuché que Sirius mencionara que tuviera una, podría ser que sí o tal vez no aún… como con el guardapelo.

—Entonces puede que sólo existan cuatro: el anillo, el diario, el guardapelo del futuro que tenemos con nosotros y Nagini si ya existe.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Tienes idea de cómo podemos volver al futuro o qué hacer ahora?

—Solos los dos no podemos hacer nada... eso es más que seguro— opinó.

—Entonces...

—Entonces creo que debemos romper la más sagrada de todas las reglas y hacernos ver...

—Dumbledore...

Hermione asistió y agregó:

—Tal vez él sepa qué hacer...

La voz de la bruja sonó frágil por un instante, dubitativa y eso lo preocupó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó y ella sintió que debía compartir un poco, sólo un poco sus preocupaciones.

—Harry... con el giratiempos... la única manera de volver al futuro es atravesando el tiempo nuevamente, revivirlo... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? En tercer año, tú y yo vivimos esas cinco horas una vez más hasta llegar al momento en el que nuestros otros yo viajaban. Temo... temo que ahora sea igual... temo que la única manera de volver al futuro sea viviendo estos veinte años...

El horror ante esa posibilidad se vio en su rostro.

—¿Es... es eso posible?

—Sí, es posible— dijo con convicción—, pero aún creo que pueda haber otra salida. Como viajamos sin un giratiempo, tal vez podremos regresar de nuevo pero primero debemos descubrir cómo terminamos aquí— miró a Harry un segundo, tragó con aspereza y agregó—: Aunque también debemos hacernos a la idea de que, tal vez... tal vez no podamos...

—Entonces puede que estemos estancados en esta época para siempre.

—Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar.

—Es... es angustiante— dijo al final y sus brazos cayeron con pesadez hacia los lados—. ¿Sabes...? Quiero ver a mis padres, siempre quise verlos vivos pero... pero no sé si quiero vivir con ellos teniendo los tres la misma edad

—Y Sirius, Remus, Snape... — enumeró—, yo...

—Debemos regresar, Hermione... — dijo interrumpiéndola—, debemos tratar de advertirles pero debemos volver a nuestra época... por Ron, Ginny... por todos…

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Veremos a Dumbledore? — preguntó el mago queriendo saber si ella ya tenía un plan.

—Debemos ir con él pero hay cosas que debemos tener en cuenta— comenzó a advertir aunque no sabía cómo tomaría su amigo esas palabras así que procedió con cautela—. Harry… si hay algo que aprendimos es que Albus Dumbledore era… es humano...

—Lo sé... — respondió de inmediato intuyendo hacia dónde iban esas palabras—. Esa biografía de Skeeter... — agregó entre dientes.

—Así es... por eso creo que por más que él entienda que no debe conocer mucho del futuro... sentirá curiosidad por ver en nuestras mentes... sea para saber si decimos la verdad, sea porque realmente quiera saber qué pasará.

—Pero no sabemos oclumancia... no como para rechazarlo completamente.

—Por esa razón no debemos verlo mucho tiempo a los ojos, sólo un momento. Un legeremente ve los recuerdos que uno tiene presentes en el momento en el que ingresa a la mente de su… víctima... sólo si busca por un tiempo y condiciona sus preguntas para que traigamos las respuestas que él necesita, sólo así obtendría lo que quiere. Si lo dejamos ver sólo un poco para que nos crea, está bien pero luego no debemos verlo a los ojos.

—Entiendo... y, según tú, debemos mantenernos alejados... de todos los demás al menos. Al director sólo le diremos lo suficiente para que nos ayude a regresar. Creo… creo que podría ver a mis padres de lejos... sin que ellos me vean... aún tienes la capa de invisibilidad, ¿no?

—Respecto a eso, Harry...

—¡¿Perdimos la capa?!

—No, no... la capa está en la tienda. Me refiero a lo de escondernos.

—Me lo repetiste tantas veces que al fin lo entiendo— sonrió al final de sus palabras.

Sin embargo Hermione comenzó a morderse los labios antes de continuar.

—Bueno... en realidad, iba a proponerte lo contrario.

Luego de todo lo charlado, de todas las advertencias y el regaño recibido, ¿le estaba diciendo hacer exactamente lo contrario?

—Hermione... ¿acaso quieres volverme loco?, acabas de repetirme las reglas sobre viajes en el tiempo, acabas de sermonearme sobre lo peligroso que es y ahora que logras convencerme… ¿ahora me dices que debemos dejarnos ver? Explícate porque no te sigo.

—Sé… sé que fui clara con lo de mantenernos ocultos pero... pero debemos encontrar esos horrocrux, Harry, o por lo menos saber qué son para buscarlos en el futuro, si es que alguna vez regresamos.

—¿Y cómo piensas que haremos eso?

Hermione lo miró fijamente y con mucha seguridad en su semblante. Sabía que iba a proponer algo que traería más problemas que soluciones pero si lo lograban, si tenían éxito, sería la diferencia entre ganar o perder la guerra. Tomó coraje y habló:

—Debemos convencer al director de que nos deje asistir a Hogwarts y ser sorteados en Slytherin— dijo con velocidad.

El mago la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. No podía creer lo que proponía después de todo el regaño recibido, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que debían asistir a la escuela y que de todas las casas debían ir a Slytherin? ¿De todas las casas, debía ser el la de las serpientes?

Ella, al ver que no reaccionaba, pasó a explicarse:

—Entiende, Harry, debemos ir allí. Debemos… debemos infiltrarnos de alguna manera, averiguar qué son los otros dos horrocruxes o si hay más de ellos, dónde… dónde pueden estar...

—¿Quieres decir que debemos ir a la escuela, a la misma casa de Snape y los otros mortífagos? — la miró un segundo y agregó con severidad—: No, no sólo dices eso, ¡también dices que debemos ser sus amigos! ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Hermione… ahora sí creo que no estás del todo bien— resolvió tras chasquear su lengua.

La manera en la que lo dijo la hizo sonreír. Ella sabía que a Harry no le iba a gustar el plan pero que, en el fondo, él estaría de acuerdo si con eso terminaban con la guerra. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a explicarle lo que había planeado con sumo detalle, repitiendo aquello que creía que le costaría comprender. Lo hacía no porque creyese que era algo difícil de asimilar sino porque sabía que era algo difícil de aceptar cuando hay tantos sentimientos entretejidos.

Por su parte, el mago se sentía cómodo a su lado. Hermione se había vuelto hogar para él, un refugio al que podía acudir siempre que se sentía fatigado o agobiado por las circunstancias. No debía olvidar que de todos, ella fue la que siempre se quedó a su lado a pesar que incluso en más de una ocasión él intentó alejarla como a los demás. Escuchó cómo repetía varias veces lo que debían hacer, cómo se acercarían a Dumbledore: ella iría primero, se presentaría y, cuando le diera la señal acordada, él aparecería.

—Te pareces demasiado a tu padre. Lo mejor será que hable con él, le explique y luego apareces tú.

—No deberías hacer todo sola.

—De los dos, soy la más calmada.

—También la más mandona— murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — preguntó, realmente no lo había escuchado.

—Nada… nada importante— dijo con rapidez—. Me mantendré oculto tras la capa, ¿te parece?

—Sí pero no dejes que él la vea.

—Pero… al sacármela, sabrá de ella.

—Podrías desilusionarte— opinó y murmuró más para sí que para ambos—: Aunque él sabrá que hay alguien más… siempre supo cuando nos escondíamos debajo de la capa…

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Imagino que con un 'homenum revelio'... o por lo menos yo lanzaría ese hechizo si me llamaran a una reunión secreta. Querría asegurarme que son sólo la persona que me llama y yo los que estamos y que no es una trampa.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Hermione mordió su labio pensando qué podrían hacer.

—Quédate afuera— resolvió no viendo otra salida—. Espéranos en la Casa de los Gritos, yo conduciré al director hasta allí. Incluso eso también sería una prueba... que sepa que sabemos sobre esa casa y qué son realmente los gritos que la gente escucha.

—Pero yo también quiero estar cuando le expliques.

—¿Confías en mí, Harry?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿confiarías que todo lo que hable con Albus Dumbledore será lo que te digo que le diré?

Él hizo una mueca, claro que confiaba, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera estar presente.

—Está bien, Hermione... — dijo con cierta frustración y agregó—: pero me debes una.

—De acuerdo— respondió sonriendo—, tú irás a la Casa de los Gritos y yo... yo me encontraré con el director.

Por primera vez en días, la bruja se sintió aliviada. Había expulsado de sí misma sus preocupaciones, frustraciones, miedos y planes y eso hizo que, a pesar de cargar con el guardapelo, se sintiera mucho mejor. Harry quiso que le diera el horrocrux pero ella no aceptó explicándole cómo, luego de lo ocurrido en lo de Bathila Bagshot, ese guardapelo se le había pegado al pecho. Temía que la conexión que poseía con Voldemort afectara de alguna manera el comportamiento del horrocrux al llevarlo puesto.

Ambos decidieron descansar, después de todo, al día siguiente se encontrarían con el director. Esa sería una reunión plagada de emociones de todo tipo y debían tener fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra sí mismos de ser necesario.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, espero que les esté gustando lo suficiente la historia como para esperar próximos capítulos. Dado que aún no resuelvo lo que me mantiene ansiosa, lo más probable sea que continúe con esta publicación por sobre las demás.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **No olviden dejar un review**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están?

Algunos curiosos se han dejado caer por aquí, muchísimas gracias XD.

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Las verdades en Cabeza de Puerco**

Albus Dumbledore había recibido esa mañana una extraña carta que lo dejó dubitativo e intrigado pero, sobre todo, cauteloso: dos jóvenes pedían reunirse con él de manera urgente. En circunstancias normales, hubiera escrito solicitando expliciten más abiertamente los motivos e, incluso, tal vez no hubiera prestado demasiada atención. Sin embargo, y él admitía que con bastante habilidad, esos extraños expresaron que querían ayudar a acabar con _Tom Riddle_. No habían escrito _Voldemort_ , ni _Él_ con mayúscula, ni _Usted-sabe-quién_. No, la carta decía claramente _Tom Riddle_ y muy pocos conocían la verdadera identidad del mago oscuro y aún menos eran los que, teniendo ese conocimiento, expresaban casi con desparpajo que deseaban acabarlo.

Leyendo una última vez la carta y sin más dilación decidió ir al encuentro pautado, después de todo, pedían verlo en Cabeza de Puerco. No era el lugar más impecable del mundo ni tampoco el mejor para revelar un secreto pues tenía oídos y ojos en cada mesa pero ahí estaba su hermano. Aberforth podía odiarlo mucho pero eso no implicaba que permitiera duelos en su negocio. Si esto se trataba de una trampa, los autores de la estratagema se encontrarían con varios inconvenientes y, entre ellos, al menos afable de los Dumbledore levantando su varita.

Por lo menos eso pensaba Albus ahora que se encontraba en Hogsmeade.

Abrió la puerta de la taberna y pasó su mirada atenta por el lugar, no había demasiados bebedores esa noche en particular. Se centró en una jovencita que no superaría los 18 o 19 años y que se encontraba sola en un rincón bastante alejado de los demás. Un simple cruce de miradas le dio a entender que ella era la que lo había convocado. Esperaba encontrar a los dos jóvenes que firmaron misteriosamente la carta pero sólo estaba ella. ¿Sería que su compañero se ocultaba con un hechizo desilusionador? Lanzó un 'homenum revelio' y nada, en el lugar sólo estaban su hermano tras la barra, un ebrio en una esquina, la jovencita y él mismo. Pensó que tal vez por seguridad no había venido el muchacho y consideró que habían actuado con prudencia e incluso sospecho que con seguridad debía encontrarse fuera cuidando que no le pasara nada a su compañera.

Lo primero que observó es que la joven bruja evitaba el contacto visual.

— _Precavida_ — pensó Albus.

Ella lo saludó con cortesía, lo invitó a sentarse y movió su varita.

— _Mmmm, ¿será un hechizo insonorizador?, esto cada vez se ve más interesante_ — se dijo a sí mismo acariciando su barba antes de abordar a la muchacha—. Bien, señorita, tiene la atención del viejo director de Hogwarts solo para usted. No me mantenga en suspenso, a mi edad eso es perjudicial para la salud.

Hermione sonrió. Extrañaba al director y sus extravagancias pero mucho había pasado desde que confiaba ciegamente en él. Ahora sabía que Albus Dumbledore era tan humano como cualquiera y que podía equivocarse.

—Discúlpeme, profesor, pero su edad está lejos de afectar su fuerza y capacidad— respondió con una media sonrisa

—¿Nos conocimos ya?

—No, usted sabe que no.

—Entonces, ¿me dirá qué hacemos aquí? Si requiere un hechizo que mantenga la privacidad de nuestra conversación, sumado al nombre que expresó en su carta, imagino que debe estar bastante apremiada por el tiempo.

La bruja se sonrió ante la mención del 'tiempo'. Sí, estaba bastante apremiada y atravesada por ese asunto.

—Verá, profesor...

Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se quedó mirando el tablón. Había una mancha vieja de algún líquido que Hermione prefería no saber ni conjeturar qué era. Negó con la cabeza concentrando su atención en lo que debía decir. Ya lo había pensado, ya se lo había dicho a Harry y ya había repasado para sí misma las palabras que diría pero ahora, frente a un hombre que vio cómo había sido enterrado hacía un año, o dentro de 20 años, necesitaba de su coraje leonino para que su boca articulara palabra.

— Profesor... — repitió de nuevo y alzó su mirada. Sabía un poco de oclumancia, podría sortear una mirada invasiva que no pusiera mucha fuerza—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy bruja nacida de muggles y nací… nací el 19 de septiembre de 1979.

Esperó con cierta ansiedad la reacción del director que simplemente sonrió.

—Jovencita... entiendo que muchas brujas y muchos magos cambian su fecha de nacimiento para parecer más jóvenes y no creo que usted lo necesite aún, mucho menos dar una fecha que no ha pasado aun.

—Entiendo que no me crea, profesor, pero yo nací ese día, de ese mes, de ese año.

—Y si está aquí... quiere decirme que es porque... ¿ha viajado en el tiempo?

Hermione asintió.

—Usted y su compañero ausente.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Interesante... — dijo Albus acariciando su barba—. Entenderá que de ser viajeros en el tiempo están rompiendo la más sagrada de las leyes al contactarme.

—Sí, profesor, usted y la profesora Mcgonagall me las explicaron hace ya varios años... o dentro de unos años... — suspiró reflejando cierto hastío—, esto es muy confuso realmente... — finalizó acariciándose la frente.

El mago la miraba estudiándola con detenimiento. Veía a una joven que parecía sensata pero eran tiempos complejos y el lobo suele esconderse bajo una piel de oveja. Aun así, la joven bruja decía que él mismo en un futuro, junto con Minerva, le habían explicado las leyes. Bueno, de algo estaba seguro, esta reunión era más interesante de lo que creía.

—Si le expliqué bien esas leyes, si Minerva también se las explicó ¿qué hacemos aquí, señorita Granger?

—Profesor... — volvió a decir—, los giratiempos sólo permiten viajar unas horas al pasado. Incluso aquellos que permiten viajar días son propiedad del Ministerio, que también maneja la totalidad de la arena del tiempo... — Albus la miraba, esa chica estaba bien informada, guardó para sí sus sospechas—… yo... nosotros... no viajamos al pasado por uno de esos artefactos sino por un accidente ocurrido en el Valle de Godric el 24 de diciembre de 1997.

—Un viaje involuntario.

—Sí— se apresuró en contestar—, un viaje involuntario, un accidente y supongo que se debió a las líneas ley.

—¿Está familiarizada con ellas?

—No, no... pero es mi sospecha.

—Para activar una línea ley se necesita más que un accidente, señorita Granger, se necesita mucho poder.

Miró hacia la barra y cruzó la mirada de Aberforth. El dueño de Cabeza de Puerco no sabía de qué hablaban pero sus ojos guardaban severidad. Sí, ambos Dumbledore sabían cómo se activaban las líneas ley, su hermana Ariana había activado una y había matado a su madre. No había sido sólo su poder mágico descontrolado sino una de esas Líneas misteriosas.

Hermione suspiró. Debía dar más detalles si esperaba ser creíble.

—Estábamos escapando, profesor, Harry, así se llama mi amigo, y yo escapábamos de… de Tom Riddle.

El nombre hizo destellar la mirada de Albus.

— _¿Veinte años después?_ — pensó—, _si esta chica dice la verdad… ¿él seguirá atormentando al mundo mágico dentro de veinte años?_

—Tom Riddle estaba por aparecer— continuó ella ajena a los pensamientos del director—. Harry fue herido, yo lo abracé, intenté aparecernos lejos. Invoqué un 'protego' sobre nosotros y casi colapsó ante el ataque. Cuando lo logré, aparecimos en el cementerio del Valle de Godric pero ya no era invierno, ¿entiende?, se suponía que debíamos cambiar de espacio, no de tiempo. Eso fue hace una semana aproximadamente. Me concentré en que mi amigo sanara antes de... de pedir la ayuda de quien sabemos es nuestro... nuestro aliado en el futuro.

—Lamento oír eso, señorita Granger... siendo usted hija de muggles... si dice haber sido atacada por Tom... debió ser difícil.

—Usted sabe que no puedo explicar mucho más, de hecho, estoy infringiendo múltiples reglas al contactarlo, al hablarle de lo que nos ocurrió… de lo que ocurrirá en realidad... pero necesitamos su ayuda, necesitamos volver a nuestro tiempo, hay mucho que debemos hacer.

—Desconozco cómo hacerlos volver, señorita. Nunca escuché o leí de alguien que viajara tanto tiempo atrás y que pudiera regresar sin grandes daños. Los rumores de quienes lo han logrado son eso, rumores y cada uno de ellos guarda terribles advertencias.

—Lo sé profesor— dijo algo decepcionada pero sabiendo que esa sería una posibilidad.

—¿Me permite preguntarle por qué se reunió sola conmigo? ¿Acaso su amigo aún se encuentra herido? Podría facilitarle la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey de ser así.

Albus aún guardaba dudas respecto a la historia pero sentía que esa jovencita decía la verdad o, al menos, parte de una verdad. Con sus años, había aprendido a 'olfatear' la mentira, podía darse cuenta cuando alguien deseaba o necesitaba esconder parte de sí. Aquí observaba duda y cuidado con las palabras pero eso bien podía ser porque no quería revelar demasiado, una decisión muy sabia si lo que decía era cierto. Las consecuencias de saber lo que ocurrirá podrían ser catastróficas, incluso para él.

—No, él se encuentra bien— respondió agradeciendo la oferta—. Lo que ocurre es que se parece demasiado a su padre.

—Oh, ya veo. Eso significa que conozco a su padre.

—Así es, profesor, lo conoce muy bien, a ambos, a su padre y a su madre.

—De ser así, ha sido muy prudente de su parte mantenerse oculto.

—Contra su voluntad— opinó.

—¿Disculpe...?

—Él... él le tiene mucho cariño, profesor, y tener la posibilidad de verlo es muy tentador. Debí recordarle varias veces las reglas para que se contuviera y no esté aquí con nosotros.

Albus sonrió. Había calidez en las palabras y tono de Hermione.

—Aun así…— comenzó a decir sabiendo que entraría en terreno complicado con lo que diría a continuación—… no sólo necesitamos su ayuda para regresar a nuestro tiempo sino que... que necesitamos algo más.

Y Albus pensó que tal vez ahí estaba la trampa.

—Verá, para… para pedir lo que necesitamos, debo explicarle algunas cosas y debo advertirle que serán cosas de su futuro... del futuro de todos en realidad.

—¿Lo considera prudente?

—-No— respondió de inmediato—, pero sí lo considero necesario.

Miró a Albus a los ojos y sintió como el director puso un poco más de fuerza en su legeremancia así que decidió hablarle lo más directamente posible, no podría combatirlo por mucho tiempo.

—Profesor, le explicare y luego usted decidirá si es necesario usar legeremancia conmigo. Prometo no oponer resistencia— dijo y pensó—, _aunque sí esconderé muchas cosas que no debe saber aún._

—De acuerdo, jovencita, la escucho.

Hermione suspiró profundamente como si en esa bocanada de aire absorbiera también valor.

—De aquí a unos años, Riddle caerá y la mayoría de sus mortífagos terminarán en Azkabán... — el destello en los ojos de Albus evidenciaba su interés en el tema—. Sin embargo no morirá, volverá cuando Harry y yo estemos en Hogwarts y liberará a sus seguidores. La Orden del Fénix combatirá…

Ella lo miró un instante y por más que el temple del mago se mantuvo intacto, sabía que la mención de la Orden debería alterarlo. El conocimiento de su existencia sólo evidenciada que o bien ella era de confianza, o bien los esfuerzos del director por combatir a Tom habían fracasado y ahora alguien estaba queriendo utilizar la existencia de la Orden como herramienta para manipularlo. Debía continuar con su relato y esperar que le creyera, de lo contrario se vería obligada a utilizar otros recursos con los que no se sentía del todo cómoda.

—Harry y yo somos miembros— continuó—, nos reconocieron hace muy poco por nuestra edad pero sí estuvimos o estamos en ella— suspiró y agregó—: deberá disculparme, profesor, pero el uso de los tiempos verbales en estos relatos habiendo viajado en el tiempo, es agotador— negó con la cabeza como reprendiéndose por su fuga en la narración—. Usted nos dio una misión, en realidad se la dio a Harry, nos pidió buscar unos objetos muy valiosos para Riddle. Objetos que se relacionan con su regreso y hasta el momento sólo hemos encontrado uno. Estábamos buscando una manera de destruirlo cuando fuimos atacados y terminamos aquí y _ahora_.

—¿Qué tipo de objetos? — preguntó con sincera curiosidad y bastante suspicacia.

—Del tipo que se crea con mucha magia oscura y perversa— respondió sin mirarlo para evitar la posibilidad de que lea en su mente la palabra horrocrux.

—No me dirá cual, ¿no?

—Preferiría no hacerlo... no por el momento.

—Y si ya sabe que los envié con esa misión, ¿qué necesita ahora?

—Ni usted sabía qué eran o dónde estaban esos objetos y nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. Hemos estado meses buscando pistas sobre ellos antes de… de terminar aquí y si vamos a estar atascados en esta época, por lo menos, intentaremos averiguar qué son o dónde están. En el caso de volver a nuestro tiempo, sabremos algo más y, en el caso de quedarnos aquí para siempre... — miró hacia un costado como si ella supiera que ese es el destino inevitable de ambos—… si ese llegara a ser el caso, brindaremos esta información en el momento adecuado. En ambos escenarios, es prioritario continuar con la misión, profesor, sea que volvamos, sea que nos quedemos.

Albus quedó varios segundos en silencio mirando a Hermione, sin develar ni un ápice de qué es lo que pensaba, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Aún no me dice qué es lo que necesita de mí, señorita Granger. No me dice en qué los puedo ayudar, cómo cree que podré contribuir con su misión.

—Necesitamos... — comenzó a decir con cierta duda—, necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts, señor, cursar nuestro séptimo año y entablar amistad con aquellos que sabemos serán... serán mortífagos. Es la única manera de averiguar qué son o dónde están.

—Desean convertirse en espías... — resolvió.

—Algo así... sí.

La palabra 'espía' trajo a la mente de Hermione la imagen del profesor Snape y, por primera vez, se preguntó si la personalidad del hombre era producto de que era uno o esa personalidad lo volvió un buen espía.

—Quiero creerle, señorita Hermione Granger— dijo luego de un pequeño silencio—, pero verá la delicada situación en la que estamos. Si utilizo legeremancia en usted para comprobar sus palabras, o incluso si llegáramos a usar _veritaserum_ en ustedes dos, corremos el riesgo de sacar a la luz conocimientos que pondrían en riesgo el futuro que conoce. Entre menos sepamos sobre los acontecimientos, mejor. Aun así, debo comprobar que lo que usted dice es verdad. ¿Puede ver el dilema?

—Sí, señor, lo sé…— se mordió los labios, no encontraba otra manera para que le creyera—. Por eso, profesor... por eso le pido disculpas por lo que diré a continuación. Espero… espero me perdone... _nos_ perdone.

Albus la miró algo confundido no sabiendo por qué decía eso.

—No puedo decirle lo que ocurrirá pero sí decirle cosas que ocurrieron— dijo Hermione e hizo una mueca de pesar.

Hermione pensó en Skeeter, esa infame bruja, y por primera y única vez en su vida agradecía lo entrometida que era pues con el conocimiento aportado por ese libro ahora sería capaz de comprobar que era del futuro... o eso esperaba.

—Usted es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y el señor detrás de la barra es su hermano menor, Aberforth. También tuvo una hermana Ariana que quedó incapacitada para hacer uso de la magia siendo una niña a causa del hostigamiento de unos niños muggles. Su padre tomó represalia contra esos niños y por eso acabó en Azkaban, sin decir nada sobre la condición de la pequeña Ariana para que no fuera enviada a San Mungo. Junto a su madre Kendra, se mudaron al Valle de Godric y, por una accidente mágico, ella falleció y usted quedó a cargo de sus dos hermanos menores. Tendría mi edad aproximadamente cuando conoció a un joven llamado Gellert Grindelwald. Fueron amigos, tenían planes juntos pero, por alguna razón, usted permaneció aquí mientras que ese mago fue al continente— miraba a un asombrado Albus y se lamentaba por tener que echarle en cara cosas que sabía eran muy secretas y dolorosas—. La razón por la que no luchó desde el comienzo contra él fue por esa amistad hasta que sus avances en la guerra fueron muy grandes y no quedó otra opción que enfrentarlo.

Hermione pensaba que esto no era suficiente, que esos datos podían ser conocidos. Skeeter, de hecho, los conoció así que decidió hablar un poco más.

—Usted conoció al joven Tom Riddle cuando era profesor de transfiguraciones. Fue usted el que lo visitó en el orfanato y siempre sospechó de él, siempre pudo ver sus ambiciones y su curiosidad por las artes oscuras. Podía ver detrás de su máscara de buen alumno que conquistaba a los demás y por eso convenció al director anterior, Armando Dippet, de que no lo aceptara como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando vino nuevamente siendo usted el nuevo director, también se lo negó y por eso el puesto está maldito, debiendo ahora buscar año a año un nuevo docente.

El mago frente a ella escuchó cada palabra y entendió el motivo por el que la jovencita había pedido disculpas al comienzo. La primera parte del relato era su vida personal y podía asegurar que, el hecho de que alguien más aparte de su hermano tenía conocimiento de eso, era absolutamente perturbador. Escuchar además sobre Tom Riddle era la prueba que necesitaba pues nadie más que él mismo tenía conocimiento de lo que acababa de decir.

—Ya veo...

Fue lo único que pudo casi como si fuera un murmullo antes de sumirse en el silencio. Su rostro reflejaba su consternación y Hermione lo único que pudo decir fue un 'lo siento' de nuevo y bajar la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos en el que pareció haberse recuperado, el mago continuó:

—Dice que necesitan entrar a Hogwarts y tomar contacto con futuros mortífagos.

Hermione le dio una media sonrisa.

—Sí, profesor, eso necesitamos.

—Y necesitarán una buena historia que encubra por qué vienen a Hogwarts en séptimo curso.

—Sí, así es.

—¿y tendré el privilegio de conocer a su amigo, señorita Granger?

Sabiendo ahora que tendrían la ayuda del director, sabiendo que había logrado que entendiera no sólo que debían continuar sino que no podría revelar nada, le sonrió abiertamente y con cierta alegría le respondió:

—Sí, profesor. Él se encuentra en la Casa de los Gritos.

—Oh, no teme entrar ahí por lo que veo.

—Usted y yo sabemos que sólo se debe temer entrar ahí cada luna llena del ciclo escolar.

—Estimo que lo conocen.

—Sí, señor, él es o, más bien, será un buen amigo.

—Entiendo.

—Vayamos ahora, si le parece.

—Usted me guiará, señorita.

Así, ambos salieron de Cabeza de Puerco y fueron hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Albus iba pensativo, digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento y no queriendo dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, y por precaución, el director lanzó un 'homenun revelio' que le indicó que había sólo una persona ahí.

—Harry— llamó la bruja—, ya puedes salir.

El joven retiró el hechizo desilusionador y apareció frente a un sorprendido Albus Dumbledore que sólo pudo sonreír.

—Es un gusto conocer al hijo de James Potter.

Sin duda alguna, lo que Hermione le había dicho era indudable. Ese joven se parecía mucho a su padre y no pudo más que preguntarse quién sería la madre, ¿acaso sería Lily o el futuro le deparaba otra persona al vástago de la familia Potter.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no estuviste en Cabeza de Puerco. Su dueño te hubiera reconocido y puede que confundido con el joven James.

—Profesor... — comenzó a decir Harry sonriendo—, ¡no sabe cuánto me alegra verlo!

Ahí estaba, menos canoso, pero era Albus, el mago que tanto los había ayudado en el pasado y que, a pesar de conocer que no era intachable, le guardaba un profundo y sincero cariño.

Dumbledore sintió la calidez en la voz del joven. Ya no tenía dudas: esos jóvenes estaban ahí, pidieron su ayuda para una misión que él mismo les había encomendado así que decidió que debía brindar lo que pudiera. Todo indicaba que eran de su confianza, o lo serían en un futuro. Además, corrían un grave peligro: si Tom llegaba a saber quiénes eran sería catastrófico. Lo más seguro sería mantenerlos escondidos y lejos pero les aguardaba una misión, una que lo intrigaba pero por el momento no sería prudente indagar en el tema.

—Si lo que tu amiga me dijo es correcto... — Harry asintió, no dudaba de Hermione—… y deben tomar contacto con futuros mortífagos, deberán ir a la casa de Slytherin.

—Sí, lamentablemente así deberá ser— respondió Harry.

—Por lo que no pueden ser simples hijos de muggles o mestizos— opinó—. Si realmente quieren su respeto y futura confianza deben ser del mismo círculo que ellos.

—¿Es eso posible, profesor? — preguntó Hermione.

El director acarició su barba pensativo, analizando la situación, el contexto y, sobre todo, a los involucrados.

—Sí... — respondió con una media sonrisa—, es... posible, sí. Primero debo consultar con unos viejos amigos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, la voz de Albus los trajo de nuevo.

—También será necesario que mantengan distancia conmigo o con la profesora Mcgonagall. Trata con nosotros sólo aumentará la sospecha de que son espías.

—Pero es que seremos espías— murmuró Hermione.

—¿Lo que quiere decirnos es que ellos creerán que espiamos para usted? — preguntó Harry.

—Lo más probable.

Albus miró a Harry con atención y observó que tenía una mirada demasiado limpia para ser un slytherin. Se preguntaba si lograrían su propósito o si no estaría él mismo contribuyendo con el fracaso de ambos jóvenes. No tenía otra opción más que confiar en ellos, se supone que en un futuro lo haría así que debía entregarse ciegamente a los acontecimientos. Eso no quitaba que estuviera atento a lo que pasara de ahora en más.

—Tú rostro será de ayuda en este caso, Harry Potter.

Sus palabras guardaban más de lo expresado y su sonrisa intrigó a Hermione y Harry preguntándose ambos qué sería lo que estaba planeando y quiénes serían esos amigos que podrían ayudarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo han estado? espero vaya enganchándolos esta historia. Sé que comienza lento, siempre comienzo lento pero es que me toma tiempo disponer el tablero de ajedrez.

Déjenme saber qué esperan de este fic... quien sabe... podrían tener aciertos o brindarme ideas jajaja. Siempre estoy abierta a las propuestas.

Mencioné los posibles intereses amorosos de Hermione pero no de Harry. ¿Alguna propuesta? ¿quién sería su parejita en el pasado? Leo opiniones.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** Pues... soy peor que la peste, veo, me ves en todos lados jajajaja. El siguiente cap de Rosas y espinas está en periodo de gestación jajajaja, paciencia. Espero que los personajes de este fic y su historia logren atraparte. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por estar ahí!

 **MarleSorey:** ¡Qué encanto eres! Gracias por ser tan fiel y darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic. A diferencia de otros, tengo escrito el anteúltimo cap pero o sé bien cómo va a terminar. Respecto a la pareja, había nacido como un HarryxHermione pero en el medio se presentó Regulus y ahí dudé y mucho al punto de que creo que será él la pareja. Sin embargo, como ahora estoy tomando las riendas de la historia de manera más oficial y no sólo en borradores, dejo abierta la puerta a que haya otros candidatos. Respecto a Harry... ahí ya me cuesta lo del interés amoroso. Besos para ti!

 **MauCast:** Jajaja, el tema del tiempo es un quebradero de cabeza. Soy bastante obsesiva con el tema y mis fics dan cuenta de eso. Gracias por la oportunidad, espero saber más de ti. Besos

 **YUKI NICKY1:** No eres culpable, al contrario. Debo darte las gracias públicamente por incentivar mi imaginación con propuestas, realmente gracias. Son un desafío estimulante. Las musas susurran todo el tiempo, no me dan un respiro jajaja. Las exigencias eran muchas, son muchas, no podré cumplir con todas porque, como sabes, las musas cantan sus propias canciones pero aún así me atengo al tronco principal. Gracias nuevamente. Espero disfrutes la actualización de hoy. Un abrazo!

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero saber lo que piensan**

 **dejen un review,**

 **es el alimento de las musas jajaja.**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** Otro día, otro capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Recuperando fuerzas**

Albus los invitó a quedarse en el castillo, estaban en receso de verano, no había estudiantes y los pocos profesores que estaban eran muy fáciles de eludir en tanto no se aparecieran por las zonas comunes. Ellos realmente se encontraban agotados así que no pusieron reticencias a semejante oferta. Los ubicó en la torre de los premios anuales, era un espacio amplio con habitaciones privadas para cada uno y tenía su propia sala común que podían usar con tranquilidad. Les informó, además, que los elfos les llevarían lo que necesitaran y que no dudaran en pedirles ayuda. Se despidió de ellos indicándoles que pronto los contactaría, apenas tuviera novedades.

Traspasar las puertas del castillo los inundó de muchas emociones vinculadas con la nostalgia pero, sobre todo, sintieron que llegaban a su casa luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia, porque eso era Hogwarts para ellos, su refugio. Por primera vez en meses tenían un lugar seguro y cómodo en el que podían descansar. No tendrían que hacer turnos para dormir, levantar y reforzar protecciones o buscar alimentos. Ahora podían disfrutar de una cama mullida y cómoda, de un amplio espacio limpio, de comida suculenta y abundante. Entre otros pequeños placeres, nunca creyeron que un baño con agua caliente los emocionara casi hasta las lágrimas, pero así fue cuando cada uno se recostó en su propia bañera y disfrutó de la inmersión que los relajaría.

Ambos se encontraron en la pequeña sala común de la torre vistiendo ropas para dormir improvisadas. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en uno de los amplios sillones. Hermione, tras lanzar un hechizo insonorizador, le comentó a Harry todas sus impresiones sobre la conversación con el director. Luego de unos minutos en los que se quedaron compartiendo un confortable y cálido silencio, la bruja se quedó dormida. Estaba exhausta.

De los dos, ella había sido la más sometida a altos niveles de estrés esos últimos días. Si bien Harry no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, aún le dolía la mordida de Nagini, Hermione lo había cuidado durante esa semana desprotegiéndose a sí misma. El mago la observó detenidamente y sonrió con ternura: la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y que poco a poco se fue deslizando hacia su regazo. Su respiración era tan pesada que Harry no se animó siquiera a moverse por temor a despertarla.

Él sólo quería que descanse.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida en ella un largo rato mientas que con sus dedos comenzaba a peinar ese cabello poblado de rizos rebeldes. El agua le había hecho un gran favor, se los veía sedosos y maleables. Se perdió observando las direcciones extrañas que tomaban que parecían ir en contra de las leyes físicas. Eso le causó gracia y lo hizo sonreír. Se detuvo en el color, era más que castaño. Nunca le había puesto atención y descubrió que no era uniforme, parecía tener tantos matices que ni siquiera sabría cómo llamarlos a todos. A la luz del atardecer, sus tonalidades adquirían un profundo color chocolate con hebras casi color miel y varios tonos intermedios.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus dedos seguían enredándose en el cabello de Hermione, acariciándolo. Se quedó un tiempo mirando el techo hasta que cerró sus ojos pensando en lo que estaban viviendo.

— _¿Cómo terminamos aquí?_ — se preguntaba—, _¿regresaremos?, ¿será eso posible?_

Quería creer que sí, quería confiar que así sería pero algo en su interior le decía que las posibilidades y probabilidades de que eso ocurriera rozaban lo nulo.

Recordó cómo Hermione se culpaba por lo ocurrido al haber sido ella la que hizo la aparición. Sabía que por más que le dijera que no era así, no lograría convencerla. Él quería que entendiera que de no ser por ella no habrían salido vivos de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot y Tom los hubiera capturado. A estas alturas él estaría muerto varias veces de no contar con su ayuda. Así fue cómo se quedó pensando en todas las veces que ella lo había rescatado de la muerte y debía reconocer que eran muchas. Los tres habían vivido tantas aventuras… él, Hermione y Ron.

— _Ron…_ — pensó—, _¿por qué tuviste que irte?, ¿por qué tuviste que decir esas cosas?_

Él los había abandonado. Entendía que había sido por efecto del guardapelo pero, aun así, dolía su ausencia. Por un momento quiso culparlo de su situación actual diciéndose que, tal vez, de haber estado él con ellos en lo de Bathilda, habrían escapado sin este accidente. Pero no, ni Ron ni Hermione ni él eran los responsables. Si debía apuntar a alguien, ese era Tom Riddle.

Recordó la noche del accidente que los llevó hasta el pasado. No le había dicho a Hermione los sueños que había tenido y él sabía que eran más que eso, eran los recuerdos de Voldemort del día de la muerte de sus padres. Se preguntaba si haber estado en el cementerio minutos antes fue lo que había activado ese recuerdo en particular y no otro. Volvió a mirar a la bruja en su regazo, ella había sido su sostén cuando vio la tumba de sus padres y debía confesar que no imaginaba a nadie más junto a él en un momento como ese, ni siquiera a Ginny.

— _Ginny..._

¿Hacía cuanto no pensaba en ella? Ya no podría mirar sus movimientos en el mapa del merodeador que traían consigo. Ahora no sólo los separaba la guerra sino veinte años de distancia.

— _Si no llegamos a volver… ¿la veré siendo una bebé?, ¿la veré crecer?_ — pensaba.

Sus padres, Lily y James, estaban vivos en ese tiempo pero él seguía considerándose un huérfano y ahora Hermione también lo era. Ella lo sacrificó todo, todo por acompañarlo: les borró la memoria a sus padres y los envió lejos. Recordaba que una vez le dijeron que en realidad cada uno es el recuerdo que deja en los demás sobre sí mismo. En ese caso, ¿Hermione prácticamente borró su propia existencia? Negó con la cabeza y se decía que no, que él la recordaba y ella lo recordaba a él y eso hacía que cada uno existiera por el otro y para el otro.

Trató de recordar lo vivido juntos desde aquél primero de septiembre de 1991 que se conocieron en el tren. Desde aquél primer año habían pasado por mucho, no sólo en la escuela sino también en las vacaciones en la Madriguera o en Grimmauld Place. ¡Cuánto tiempo habían compartido!

Volvió su mirada hacia ella. Ahora se la veía tan relajada durmiendo. Eran más que compañeros y amigos, eran cómplices que compartían terribles secretos.

No estaban solos.

Levantó sus ojos y se centró en el bolsito de cuentas donde estaba guardado el guardapelo. Tocó su pecho con su mano libre y acarició el lugar donde se había quedado pegado. Entendía por qué la bruja se negaba a que él cargara con el horrocrux a pesar de que la estaba afectando y consumiendo. Su mente volvió a Ron.

— _Nos dejaste por tu familia_ — pensó—, _yo también pienso en todos ellos… y ella también… nosotros también entendíamos... ¿por qué...?, ¿por qué te fuiste, Ron?, ¿por qué lastimaste a Hermione de esa manera? ¿Por qué la dejaste y dijiste esas cosas?_

Frunció el ceño.

— _Ahora sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro… yo… yo no la dejaré… yo no la abandonaré. Lo prometo._

Se prometió además no ser una carga y atenerse al plan, no complicar más las cosas. Esta vez, no podían arriesgarse porque, literalmente, se estaban metiendo en el nido de las serpientes y no podían cometer errores. Así fue quedándose dormido, sintiendo el calor del cabello de su amiga en su regazo. Ninguno de los dos despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se coló por la ventana iluminando sus rostros.

Los esperaba un suculento desayuno que no desperdiciaron en lo más mínimo. Realmente, un estómago lleno hacía que los problemas tomaran colores menos oscuros y que la esperanza echara raíces más profundas.

Era hora de trabajar.

Hermione no era una bruja que se quedara quieta y Harry no era demasiado paciente. Así fue como ambos fueron hasta la biblioteca bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Consultaron todo lo consultable y tomaron prestados por tiempo indeterminado varios libros. Entre ellos había algunos que hablaban sobre las líneas ley pero, lamentablemente, se concentraban en las construcciones antiguas y en cómo magos, brujas y muggles irguieron grandes obras siguiendo esos patrones. Nada sobre viajes en el tiempo, nada de cómo activarlas o desactivarlas. La lógica y la experiencia les decían que se necesitaba una gran concentración de poder pero el cómo lograrían reunirlo y conseguir el efecto deseado era el gran misterio. Acumular poder era peligroso pero no imposible, lograr que eso active las líneas ley y conseguir que los mande al futuro exacto del que provinieron parecía una tarea imposible.

Se habían llevado los libros a la torre y Hermione no paraba de hacer cálculos aritmánticos mientras Harry leía sobre hechizos y encantamientos que podrían serles útiles en su estadía en slytherin. Se concentró en las artes oscuras, muy a su pesar. Era un conocimiento valorado por aquellos a los que querían acercarse así que se consolaba diciéndose que todo era para terminar con la guerra.

Los días pasaban rápido con tanto en qué ocupar la mente.

Mientras esperaban noticias de Dumbledore y en los momentos en los que no se dedicaban a estudiar, organizaron lo que tenían en el bolsito de cuentas. Aunque a Hermione le molestaba sobremanera hacer uso de los servicios de los elfos, debía reconocer que se encontraban en una situación en la que debía dejar a un lado algunos de sus principios. Por esa razón, les dio toda la ropa sucia que ella y Harry traían, todos los utensilios que habían visto tiempos mejores e, incluso, les entregó su tienda para que todo sea aseado y puesto en condiciones. Para su desgracia, esas criaturas se mostraban más que felices por servir.

Encontrar la ropa de Ron fue difícil para ella pero ya no peleaba consigo misma sobre los sentimientos que tenía por el mago. Le había tomado años reconocer lo que sentía, esa atracción por él, y ahora que lo hacía, se había ido y ella decidió que debía seguir sin él. Esta vez no era como en cuarto año con el asunto del baile y Viktor o como en sexto con Lavander. No, esta vez el dolor era más profundo y muchas cosas habían cambiado, comenzando por el hecho de que ambos ya eran adultos, no unos adolescentes. Tal vez no tenían edad como para que los demás los consideren así pero ella sabía que tuvieron que tomar decisiones cruciales en sus vidas a causa de la guerra. Haya sido o no el horrocrux, lo cierto es que hay puntos de no retorno y ella sabía, en su parte más lógica, que Ron había traspasado uno. Le tomaría tiempo a sus emociones hacerse a la idea pero su mente era muy rígida y sabía que lo lograría.

Además que estar veinte años atrás en el pasado colaboraría con el asunto. Especialmente si no volvía a verlo teniendo ambos la misma edad.

Ella no estaba sola, tenía a Harry. Eso era lo más importante y no sólo porque era el Elegido sino porque era su amigo, su compañero, aquél a quien seguiría porque así lo decidió ella. Estar cerca de él era sentirse segura aunque el mundo se desplomara. Así lo había sentido aquellas noches en el Bosque de Dean cuando más sola se sentía, o cuando estuvieron en el cementerio e, incluso, cuando se quedó dormida unas noches atrás en su regazo. Todo su análisis y evaluación emocional provocaban suspiros desprevenidos. Sabía que eso llamaba la atención de Harry y lo preocupaba, por eso decidió refrenar esos impulsos, no deseaba preocuparlo de más.

Lo que sí los mantenía en vilo era el horrocrux. ¿Qué hacer con el guardapelo de Salazar?

Lo tenían sobre la mesa y en frente suyo en ese momento. Podían sentir la energía malvada, esa magia corrompida, especialmente Harry. Eso confirmaba que su viaje al pasado había llevado el trozo de alma como polizón.

Fue Hermione la que empezó a hablar:

—¿Qué haremos con él? Si lo tenemos con nosotros, podría afectarnos demasiado. Además no debemos olvidar que compartiremos habitación con otros slytherins y, honestamente, no los imagino manteniéndose al margen de las posesiones de los nuevos. En especial si sospechan de nosotros.

—También debemos pensar que podría afectar a los que nos rodean. Sabemos muy bien que saca lo peor de cada uno y no quisiera convivir con un Snape afectado por un horrocrux. Suficiente que ya me resulta intolerable por sí mismo— contestó Harry.

—Debemos hacer algo pero ¿qué?, ¿dónde dejarlo para que podamos volver por él sin correr el riesgo de que alguien lo encuentre?

Ambos continuaban con la mirada fija en el guardapelo hasta que Harry tuve una epifanía.

—¡La Sala que viene y va! — gritó de repente.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella sin haberlo entendido bien.

—El Salón de los Menesteres— volvió a decir con alegría—, dónde escondí el libro del Príncipe Mestizo... de Snape... también es la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos ¡es perfecta, Hermione!

—Pero cualquiera puede entrar a ese salón.

—Cualquiera que sepa que existe y cómo encontrarlo. Además, podemos ubicarlo los dos juntos, de esa manera, si pasa cualquier cosa, cualquiera de los dos puede volver por él.

—Es un buen lugar, lo reconozco. Incluso, si llegamos a volver al futuro y no lo tenemos con nosotros, lo más probable es que aún esté donde lo dejemos ahora y así podríamos recuperarlo en veinte años.

Harry le sonreía satisfecho. Fue por la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador para ir de inmediato al séptimo piso sin problemas.

Hermione llevó consigo el guardapelo pero seguía afectando al mago por su cercanía.

—Te duele la cicatriz, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... ya pasará... ya lo dejaremos ahí... — decía con cierta dificultad.

Llamaron a la sala para esconder las cosas y entraron.

—¿Dónde deberíamos esconderlo? — murmuró Hermione mientras veía los miles y miles de objetos que inundaban el salón.

—Podríamos dejarlo dónde dejé el libro de pociones.

El mago caminó hacia allí casi automáticamente, repensando en algunos momentos el camino que debía tomar, hasta que sintió un inmenso dolor punzante en su cicatriz, como si el guardapelo se hubiera fortalecido. Se inclinó por el dolor.

—Harry, Harry... — llamaba la bruja preocupada, temiendo que sea una de esas visiones que tanto lo acosaban en pesadillas.

—Hay... hay... algo aquí... — dijo con dificultad.

Hermione se paró de golpe y lo miró a él y los alrededores. No podía ser posible ¿o sí? La idea era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Lo ayudó a pararse y Harry tomó el horrocrux de las manos de Hermione sin permiso y se lo puso mientras intentaba caminar con su ayuda. Era como si al tener el guardapelo cerca, pudiera sentir la presencia de algo más que no sabía bien que era pero sospechaba. Así fue como llegó frente a un cabezal con una diadema, estiró su mano y ni siquiera tuvo que rozarla para sentir la presencia de Voldemort. Fue tan fuerte que dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—Hermione, esa... esa cosa... es...

—Un horrocrux— murmuró ella mientras le sacaba el guardapelo y se alejaba unos pasos para que no lo afectara tanto.

—Yo vi ese cabezal y esa joya, Hermione, los vi cuando quise esconder el libro de pociones y en esa ocasión no sentí nada… nada como ahora, mi cicatriz no dolió.

La chica miró el guardapelo que tenía en sus manos.

—Puede… puede ser porque hemos estado cargando esta cosa por meses, Harry. Yo no puedo sentirlo como tú pero sí siento incomodidad. Me siento más, más perturbada que de costumbre y es por esto— dijo apretando con fuerza el guardapelo—, esto nos ha vuelto más sensibles a su maldad y a ti te afecta doblemente.

Estaban a varios metros uno del otro, ella quería mantener esa distancia para la seguridad de su amigo.

—Hermione— llamó el mago con una sonrisa—, ¿te das cuenta lo que esto significa? — ella lo miró fijamente—, ¡encontramos otro, encontramos otro horrocrux! — gritó alegremente.

—¿Crees que él lo haya dejado aquí?

—Lo más probable— y agregó—, ahora no estoy tan seguro de que debamos guardarlos aquí.

—Creo que... — comenzó a responder—, creo que podemos esconderlos aquí. Es 1977 y hasta 1997 no habrá mortifagos en Hogwarts.

—Te olvidas de Snape, Draco, Karkarov, de los que ahora están cursando y bien podrían ser mortifagos o simpatizantes como Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius.

—Bueno, sí, mal uso de palabras de mi parte— reconoció y aclaró—. Quiero decir que si bien hay y habrá mortífagos, ninguno de ellos sabe sobre los horrocruxes, supongo. No me imagino a Tom diciéndole ese secreto a sus seguidores. Es su debilidad después de todo.

—En eso tienes razón— opinó—, creo que si los escondemos a ambos horrocruxes juntos en otro lugar de esta sala, sólo Tom en persona podría encontrarlos y eso porque sentiría su propia alma corrompida.

—Bien... — dijo Hermione y tomó la diadema.

—No, tú ya llevas el guardapelo, te hará mucho daño.

—A ti te hará peor— respondió con seguridad mientras miraba ambas joyas.

Harry apretó fuerte su mandíbula. En esos momentos se odiaba por dejar que otros se sacrificaran por él, por dejar que ella cargue con tantas cosas solo porque él era El Elegido. Llevó su mano hasta su cabeza y revolvió su cabello.

Hermione adivinó sus sentimientos.

—Deja de pensar lo que sea que estás pensado. Sea lo que sea que se te esté cruzando por la cabeza es por culpa de estas cosas.

—No, no es por eso— corrigió él—, tú... tú ya cargas con tanto y yo...

—Y tú debes ayudarme a elegir un buen escondite— lo interrumpió y comenzó a moverse por entre las cosas que inundaban el lugar.

La vio alejarse unos pasos y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Era fácil perderse entre tanta negatividad y maldad y comenzar a autocompadecerse. En especial habiendo dos horrocruxes juntos.

Llegaron hasta una cajonera vieja.

—Accio bolso— dijo Hermione y su bolsito apareció en sus manos, metió su brazo en lo profundo y sacó una especie de pequeño cofre o joyero extraño.

—¿Qué es eso?

La bruja simplemente abrió el joyero y las notas musicales de '"My Way" de Frank Sinatra comenzaron a sonar. Ella parecía ignorar esa melodía que despertó sentimientos nostálgicos en Harry y sacó fotografías, unas cartas, y otras cosas pequeñas.

—Es una cajita musical muggle que también sirve para guardar joyas y otras cosas— respondió de manera casi automática—, me la regaló mi abuela cuando cumplí dieciséis años y guarde en ella... recuerdos…

Le extendió a Harry las fotografías y las cartas. La mayoría eran de ella siendo niña con sus padres, había algunas con dos personas mayores que suponía eran sus abuelos y otras dos de ella con Ron y él mismo cuando eran más niños. Vio los remitentes de las cartas y reconoció la letra de Ginny en algunas. Hermione al verlo intrigado, le explicó.

—Son cartas que me enviaban mis papás en respuesta a las que yo les mandaba con la lechuza de la escuela. Siempre le di indicaciones de que esperara la respuesta de mis padres, así podían comunicarse y por eso tenía tantas. Fue difícil elegir cuál de ellas traía conmigo, todas tenían su valor… su importancia. Otras son de Víktor, otras de Ginny— sonrió de lado y agregó—: me gustaría decir que hay tuyas o de Ron pero ninguno de los dos respondía mis cartas durante el verano.

—Lo siento... — respondió con algo de culpa

¿Por qué nunca se había tomado el trabajo de contestarle? De hecho nunca le contestó a Ginny tampoco. La alta probabilidad de no volver a verla nunca más hizo que se arrepintiera por no haber creado objetos que serían recuerdos en momentos como este, así como lo hizo Hermione.

Sacudió su cabeza no queriendo hundirse en la tristeza y se concentró en lo que hacía su amiga. Estaba intrigado, ¿por qué estaba vaciando ese objeto que parecía tener mucho valor sentimental?

—Lo traje conmigo porque... a decir verdad... no sabía cuánto tiempo nos iba a tomar la misión. No sabía si volvería a ver a mis padres, tampoco estaba segura que pudiera deshacerse el 'obliviate'. De ser así… bueno, me quedaban estos recuerdos.

—¿Pero para qué vacías la caja musical?

—Para guardar dentro de ella el guardapelo y esta diadema.

—Pero...

—Harry, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie los vea y se sienta tentado a llevárselos— tomó la diadema y el guardapelo—. Mira, los guardamos aquí, lo ponemos en el último cajón de este mueble con un hechizo desilusionador y con este caldero oxidado marcamos que está aquí. Así sabremos a dónde apuntar un 'finite' para que aparezcan de nuevo.

—Brillante... aunque…

—¿Aunque qué...?

—No deberías dejar tu caja, así sea que luego la recuperemos. No sabemos si los horrocruxes la afectarán o no.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Esas palabras de consideración la alegraron inexplicablemente.

—No te preocupes, Harry, tengo conmigo lo que necesito. No importa la caja, aún tengo el recuerdo de ella, de cuando mi abuela me la dio y eso no lo puede dañar un horrocrux— dijo y cerró el joyero.

La ausencia de la melodía hizo que el silencio fuera más fuerte. La voz de Hermione lo trajo de su ensimismamiento.

—Observa dónde está, Harry— dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita—, ahí debes apuntar tú un 'finite' si debes venir por ambos.

Él asintió.

Ambos estudiaron muy bien el camino que llevaba desde ese mueble hasta la entrada y lo recorrieron varias veces. Incluso salieron del Salón, esperaron a que desapareciera la puerta para volver a pedir por el Salón de los Objetos Ocultos y ver si podían llegar hasta ese lugar sin problemas. Tras varios intentos exitosos, volvieron a la torre de los premios anuales satisfechos y con un estado de ánimo mejorado.

Al llegar, vieron que una lechuza los esperaba. Abrieron la nota, era de Dumbledore.

 _Los espero a ambos en mi despacho._

 _A.P.W.B.D._

Se miraron un segundo y ambos suspiraron.

—Bueno— dijo Hermione— parece que ya volvió de ver a sus amigos.

—Le tomó cinco días— opinó mientras emprendía el camino.

—Tal vez hizo otras cosas aparte de buscarlos.

—¿Quiénes serán?

—Ni idea— respondió ella con completa sinceridad.

—Si algo aprendí del libro de Skeeter— reflexionó Harry—, es que no sabemos nada de Albus Dumbledore.

—Sí... aun así, no nos queda nadie más en quien confiar. No sin poner en peligro nuestra propia existencia.

—Lo sé...

—¿Crees que él le haya dicho la verdad a sea quién sea que nos va a ayudar? — preguntó Hermione.

—Esperemos que no... — respondió con una mueca—, y si lo hizo, debemos confiar en que es alguien que no nos traicionaría. Un Peter Pettigrew en la historia es más que suficiente.

Hermione lo miró mientras se paraban frente a la gárgola, a punto de entrar al despacho del director. No le respondió aunque hacia sus adentros pensaba y reflexionaba que la historia y la vida están llenas de Peters Pettigrews, amigos que traicionan a amigos a último momento sólo por supervivencia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo están? espero que bien y que cada capítulo los vaya atrapando un poco más.

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a los otros protagonistas de esta historia (bueno, personajes secundarios importantes jejeje).

Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. Cada uno de ellos es una motivación importante para escribir.

 **Respuestas:**

 **angela22zuni:** Sí, así es, sobre todo porque van de cabeza a slytherin jajaja. Más de uno verá su mundo temblar un poco al menos. Si bien ser animago sería fantástico, primero deben aprender oclumancia entre otras cosas que irás viendo jajaja. Puede que más adelante me anime a hacerlos animagos. ¿Será Harry un ciervo como su padre? ¿y Hermione? Mmm, debo pensarlo XD: Gracias por tu review. Un abrazo.

 **demosreto:** Gracias! en serio, muchas gracias! Por un momento creí que la discusión de ellos en el capítulo 2 era demasiado larga pero intenté ponerme en el lugar de Harry y creo que le costaría aceptar que no puede ir tan directamente hacia sus padres y amigos por más buenas intenciones que tenga. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en que sea coherente y que tenga desarrollo. Ojalá te guste. Saludos!

 **JuliaLestrange:** ¡Qué bueno verte aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por apoyar esta incipiente historia. Me emociona mucho compartirla, ver si puedo crear otro viaje en el tiempo sin repetirme. También me gusta la idea de que Hermione no esté sola. Quería seguir con 'El tiempo y sus secretos', de hecho tengo el diagrama del siguiente capítulo, pero no pude. Espero te guste esta historia, no será tan oscura como la otro, quiero ver si puedo escribir escenas más adolescentes. Es todo un desafío jajaja. Un fuerte abrazo para ti. Besos =)

 **paola:** Gracias! La seguiré. Llegados a un punto seguramente no actualice seguido (ahora es subo diariamente porque estoy trabajando con capítulos que ya había diagramado) pero no abandono mis historias, sólo me tardo un poco. Jajaja, por ahora el que tiene más puntos ganados es Regulus, por ahora y ya verás por qué. No me animo a decir que será él porque puede que cambie con el devenir de los capítulos. Me pasó eso de verlos como hermanos a Herms y Harry y fue por eso que desistí de hacerlos pareja a pesar de que el fic nació pensando en ellos de esa manera. Continuaré con los otros fics. El sacrificio de Hermione, ese es el que más va a tardar, el otro que dices es Orígenes jejeje. Gracias por seguir mis historias, gracias por cada palabra. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Saludos.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Las lechuzas necesitan chucherías,**

 **Los fics necesitan reviews**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo jejejeje**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**

 **XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!** Otro día, otro calítulo

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Lazos de familia**

La gárgola se movió sin necesidad de expresar posibles palabras claves y ante ellos aparecieron las escaleras circulares. Al llegar al final vieron al director con sus manos hacia atrás que los recibía con una sonrisa. Detrás de él, una pareja que rondaría los cuarenta o cincuenta años. Era difícil precisarlo con exactitud, tanto para Harry como para Hermione, ya que ambos crecieron en el mundo muggle hasta sus once años y todavía les resultaba extraño observar cómo el paso del tiempo dejaba huellas distintas entre magos y brujas respecto a los muggles.

El hombre llevaba gafas rectangulares y sus ojos café tenían un peculiar brillo pícaro, su cabello estaba revuelto y su porte indicaba que había tenido una juventud atlética. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era familiar de Harry o alguien que se parecía mucho a los Potter. La mujer también llamó la atención de los jóvenes. Su cabello era de color castaño y encrespado y sus ojos de color gris. Algo en ella les recordó de inmediato a Narcissa Malfoy, tal vez el porte seguro que hacía que se impusiera en la habitación o la mirada seria y altiva que les dirigía como diseccionándolos sin piedad.

Eso los puso en alerta.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes, por favor acérquense y tomen asiento— dijo el director señalando un sillón frente a una pequeña mesa para el té.

Ambos se dejaron guiar con cierta precaución. Confiaban hasta cierto punto en Albus Dumbledore pero no podían extender esa confianza a la pareja detrás de él.

—Joven Harry Potter, señorita Hermione Granger— comenzó a decir—, déjenme presentarles a Dorea y Charlus Potter. Ellos son los amigos que les mencioné.

No pasó desapercibido para Hermione que la mujer mirara de reojo a Dumbledore tras esas palabras y enarcara una ceja de manera divertida. Fue muy fugaz el gesto, de inmediato desapareció pero ella pudo verlo. Mientras, el hombre llamado Charlus daba un paso hacia adelante para saludarlos amenamente y sin dejar de sonreírles.

Ambos jóvenes respondieron el saludo con cierta precaución y suspicacia. No sólo estaban sorprendidos por la identidad de la pareja, es decir, Potter, sino porque el director dio sus nombres completos. El de Hermione no hubiera sido nada, es hija de muggles después de todo, pero el nombre de Harry sí podría generar problemas de ser descubierto.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿ellos son mis...?

'Mis abuelos' quiso decir pero el director sonrió y respondió de inmediato, no era momento para acertijos ni suspensos, sino que debían ser claros desde el comienzo.

—No, joven Potter, ellos no son tus abuelos. Los padres de James Potter son Fleamont y Euphenia Potter.

—Fleamont es mi primo segundo— dijo de inmediato el mago—, soy de una rama menor de la familia Potter que se ha mantenido alejada de la Casa Principal.

—¿La casa principal? — dijeron al unísono.

Esos términos le sonaban más parecido a los Black que a los Potter.

—Sí— dijo la mujer hablando por primera vez—, la casa principal de los Potter pasó a Henry Potter, la heredó Fleamont, luego pasará a su hijo James y, supongo, en algún momento a ti.

Hermione y Harry fruncieron el ceño profundamente y se hicieron hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el respaldo del sillón ante esa declaración. ¿Acaso el director le había hablado a alguien más sobre su verdadero origen? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Albus Dumbledore al confesar que venían del futuro?

—Calma, calma, mis muchachos— se escuchó decir al anciano mago al ver la reacción de los chicos—, ellos son de mi más absoluta confianza.

Y Hermione vio nuevamente el gesto de Dorea Potter pero esta vez no desapareció de inmediato sino que acompañó unas palabras dichas con un tono mordaz.

—Hmmm, tanta confianza que tuvimos que hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

Albus debió respirar profundo. Tratar con esta bruja, generalmente, llevaba su paciencia a sus límites.

—Las precauciones nunca están de más— respondió el director—, además no temo por su indiscreción sino por lo que otros puedan hacer.

La bruja amplió su sonrisa ante la respuesta como si algo en el anciano mago la divirtiera. Era como ver sonreír a un tiburón y sólo podías esperar la mordida.

—Lo que tú digas, Albus— miró a Harry y Hermione y agregó—: igualmente, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer que poner nuestras vidas en peligro por unos jovencitos de incierto origen y misteriosa misión.

—Vamos, Dorea querida, deja de asustar a los chicos…— murmuró el hombre y acarició la espalda de su mujer.

—Creo que debo explicarles, jóvenes, prometo que todo tendrá sentido— dijo Albus.

Vieron cómo el director y la pareja tomaban asiento frente a ellos y cómo aparecía de inmediato un juego de té en la mesa. Hacia sus adentros trataban de apaciguar sus miedos y dudas, una vez más, estaban entregados a los designios del director y no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. En sus mentes y corazones aún rondaba la idea del horrocrux que habían encontrado tan casualmente y dónde lo había ocultado. Por ese motivo, se cuidaron de no mirarlo a los ojos, lo que menos querían era revelar el asunto. Por ahora, escucharían.

—Verán, Harry, Hermione, pocas eran las opciones que teníamos para llevar adelante lo que me solicitaron.

—Cursar el séptimo año en slytherin— murmuró la joven bruja.

—Así es— respondió Albus—, verás, Harry, tu parecido a James es... sorprendente... casi podrías pasar por su mellizo, especialmente porque tienen la misma edad. Tus rasgos Potter son incuestionables, llevas indiscutiblemente las características de tu familia. Cambiar tu aspecto tiene sus dificultades, más si tomamos en cuenta dónde quieren dormir durante todo el año y hasta dónde piensan llegar. Así que mi única opción era buscar a alguien que pueda legitimar tus rasgos y, por suerte, cuento con la amistad de Charlus y su _adorable_ esposa.

—Me he mantenido lejos de mi familia casi toda mi vida— agregó el hombre pero Dorea lo interrumpió.

—No aprobaron nuestro matrimonio... — murmuró y su esposo sonrió.

—Sí lo aprobaron, querida— corrigió con ternura y calidez sin mirarla.

—Aunque nunca me aceptaron— concluyó ella con igual sonrisa y voz melosa.

Los chicos los miraban con sus tazas en mano sin probar su té aun. Tras parpadear unos segundos, Hermione preguntó:

—Disculpe, ¿usted es... o era... Dorea Black?

Los tres mayores la miraron con intensidad al igual que Harry.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sabes eso? — le murmuró su amigo.

—Pues por el... por el árbol genealógico en Grimmauld Place— respondió algo sonrojada.

Él abrió sus ojos enormes.

—Hermione... ¿te lo aprendiste de memoria? — su voz encerraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No, no— dijo de inmediato, no quería reconocer que de tanto observarlo sí se lo había aprendido. En su lugar agregó—: Cuando descubrimos lo que tú-ya-sabes, miré el árbol genealógico y me llamó la atención que... que— miró a Dorea y se sonrojó mucho más—, que su nombre no haya sido borrado como el de otros que ya sabemos al… al… al haberse casado con… con un Potter.

Dorea largó una carcajada sonora y armoniosa, tanto por lo que escuchaba como por el pudor que la jovencita mostraba al explicarse.

—Lo dices porque los Potter son reconocidos por ser traidores a la sangre, ¿no es así, muchacha? — preguntó la bruja y Hermione asintió—. No me borraron porque no pueden— dijo con una voz conspirativa y una mirada que reflejaba cierta malicia—. Hay cosas en la familia Black que deben mantenerse en secreto y yo colecciono varios, jovencita, varios de mi hermano Pollux, mi primo Arcturus, mis sobrinos Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, por mencionar algunos nombres. Si ellos me repudiaran, quedaría habilitada a decir lo que sé porque ya no sería reconocida como una Black de nacimiento, mientras me reconozcan como tal, por respeto y lealtad a la familia, guardo silencio.

Albus y los jóvenes la observaron y quedaron callados ante esas palabras.

—Y es por esa mente tan maquiavélica que te amo cada día más— dijo Charlus besándola en la frente.

Ese simple gesto provocó que en un parpadeo se le borrara a la bruja esa sonrisa que estaba provocando escalofríos en Harry y Hermione y que su mirada se llenara de amor hacia su esposo.

Dumbledore carraspeó llamando la atención de todos una vez más mientras evaluaba la situación. Se preguntaba ahora más que nunca si pedirle ayuda a Dorea había sido buena idea o no. Él necesitaba a Charlus y ese mago no haría nada sin decirle a su esposa, la amaba y confiaba en ella ciega y enfermamente.

—Volviendo a nuestro asunto—comenzó a decir—, debí buscar a alguien de mi más absoluta confianza y a quién pueda revelarle el secreto. Además, por tu parecido, Harry, tú no puedes ser más que un Potter, así que debí buscar al único cuya vida ha estado tan aparte de la sociedad en general, y de los Potter en particular, como para que hayan tenido hijos sin que nadie haya reparado en ello— sonrió un poco y agregó—, tan alejados de la sociedad estaban que me tomó días dar con ellos.

—Nunca es suficiente el tiempo que pasamos lejos de los demás— murmuró Dorea—, no importan nuestros esfuerzos, siempre nos encuentran.

—Eso habla de nuestra incapacidad para ocultarnos— agregó su esposo.

—O nuestro deseo inconsciente de ser encontrados— resolvió ella con una sonrisa.

Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que Hermione habló:

—Entonces, ustedes adoptarán a Harry pero, ¿qué pasará conmigo?

—Serás su hermana, por supuesto— respondió Charlus y agregó—: los adoptaremos a ambos.

—Pe-pero... — intervino la chica—, yo vi el árbol genealógico y ahí indicaba que ustedes tuvieron un solo hijo. ¿Él, él estaría de acuerdo con que Harry se haga pasar pues... por él?

En ese momento la mirada de Dorea se oscureció así como la de Charlus. La comisura de los labios del mago se elevó con tristeza.

—Nuestro pequeño Edward falleció siendo un niño.

Hermione odiaba cuando algo así ocurría, cuando decía algo así de torpe e indiscreto.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho... no quise— comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente.

—No debes disculparte, pequeña, aunque aún duele, eso ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo— dijo el hombre con ternura en su voz—, y, respondiendo a tu duda…— miró a Dorea un instante para darle a ella la palabra, después de todo, era el árbol genealógico de su familia.

La mujer asintió y continuó donde su marido había callado.

—Sólo aquellos que son presentados ante el Patriarca aparecen en los árboles genealógicos de la familia Black dispuestos en cada hogar. Imagino que allí no está la hija de mi sobrina Andrómeda, sobrina nieta para ser precisos, ¿no es cierto? — al ver la respuesta de los chicos agregó—: Dado que la pequeña Nymphandora no fue presentada ante el patriarca al ser repudiada su madre, no aparece en el árbol. Con respecto a ustedes— suspiró y continuó—, diremos que tras la pérdida de nuestro pequeño Eddy, no quisimos darlos a conocer. Hasta ahora, claro está.

—Lo siento mucho... — dijo de inmediato Harry—, siento que tengan que usar la memoria de su hijo, no quisimos causar inconvenientes.

—No te preocupes, jovencito, no es un inconveniente, al contrario.

La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó:

—Dejaré que discutan los detalles, después de todo, es un asunto familiar— se irguió como para dejarlos—, Harry, Hermione pueden confiar en Dorea y Charlus Potter— miró a la pareja mayor y dijo—, dispongan de mi oficina si así lo desean.

Sin embargo, Dorea también se irguió y respondió de manera suspicaz:

—Preferiría que vayamos a casa, Charlus. Después de todo, Albus tiene razón y se trata de un asunto familiar y sólo _nuestros retratos_ deberían escuchar.

El director no pudo refrenar el deseo de rodar sus ojos. Definitivamente, esa bruja era la misma a pesar de los años y siempre lograba exasperarlo de algún modo.

—De acuerdo, jóvenes, pueden ir por sus pertenencias, aquí los esperaremos.

—No será necesario— dijo Hermione, extendió su mano y dijo—: 'Accio bolso'.

Su bolsito de cuentas, una vez más apareció en su mano. Ante la mirada de todos Harry simplemente dijo como si fuera explicación suficiente:

—Es... Hermione...

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y miró hacia un costado. La avergonzaba que su nombre propio se haya convertido en un concepto rico en atributos.

—Bueno... — dijo el anciano mago—, eso significa que no nos veremos hasta el primero de septiembre. Traten de llegar a tiempo y no perder el tren— caminó hasta la chimenea y agregó—: por aquí, si gustan.

—Adiós, Albus, puedes contar con nosotros— dijo Charlus.

El mago avanzó hacia la chimenea y le cedió el paso a su esposa quién tomó polvo flú, asintió cortésmente al anciano mago a modo de despedida y dijo Cliff's Cottage con seguridad antes de desaparecer.

—Gracias, director— dijo Harry—, fue bueno volver a verlo, en serio.

Hermione agregó;

—Nos veremos el primero de septiembre o antes de ser necesario.

—Esperemos que no lo sea, jovencita— respondió con cordialidad—, los esperaré en la cena de bienvenida.

—Nuestra residencia se llama Cliff's Cottage, por favor, pronúncienla correctamente.

Asintieron, se tomaron de la mano y entraron juntos a la chimenea para desaparecer rumbo al lugar al que llamarían hogar a partir de ahora.

—Cuídalos, Charlus, creo que necesitarán de toda nuestra ayuda.

—No tenemos clara cuál es su misión y no creo que sea prudente preguntar demasiado pero me aseguraré de que nada malo les pase— sonrió y agregó—: Y sé que mi Dorea también lo hará.

—Hasta pronto— se despidió Albus.

Charlus asintió y luego desapareció rodeado de llamas verdes para aparecer en su residencia. Ahí, frente a él, ambos jóvenes se encontraban estudiando sus alrededores. No estaban de la mano pero sí no se separaban mucho, era como si cada uno cuidara las espaldas del otro.

—Bueno... — dijo el mago de inmediato—, es momento de presentarnos como es debido y tendamos lazos de familia.

Dorea movía su varita y diversas cosas se ponían en movimiento a su alrededor. Las ventanas se habrían, las cortinas se corrían dejando entrar la luz de la tarde y un juego de té se disponía sobre la mesa. Su esposo continuaba hablando teniendo la atención de los jóvenes.

—Yo sería una especie de tío segundo de James.

Harry tenía decenas de dudas sobre su familia. Haber crecido huérfano y confinado en lo de los Dursley y con sólo historias que más bien parecían leyendas, dejaba un vacío en su interior difícil de llenar. Vio que ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer más sobre sus raíces, la historia de su familia, su propia historia. Sin embargo, sentía vergüenza por hacer preguntas cuyo conocimiento debería ser obvio. También se preguntaba si estas personas que los recibieron, morirían pronto dado que Dumbledore lo dejó con su tía Petunia alegando que no le quedaban más familiares vivos, sin contar con la famosa protección de sangre que su madre le había dejado. Tomó coraje y decidió preguntar:

—Disculpe, señor, sé que suena impertinente pero… ¿por qué se mantienen alejados de mi... mi padre y su familia?

—Por mí— escuchó decir a Dorea que servía el té.

Los invitó a sentarse y le dio a cada uno una taza. Unos escones y bocadillos salados venían flotando desde la cocina. A Dorea no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de ambos así que explicó qué quería decir con esas palabras.

—Los Black tenemos cierta fama y los Potter otra distinta— Harry y Hermione asintieron, lo que decía era casi una verdad universal y todo lo ocurrido con Sirius lo confirmaba—. Somos algo así como agua y aceite, sustancias que no se mezclan por más que estén en un mismo recipiente— sonrió con diversión—. Si bien no repudiarían a Charlus porque, Merlín los salve, los Potter son los espadachines de la luz, se muestran abiertamente incómodos ante mi presencia— miró fijamente a Harry y luego a Hermione y agregó—: al igual que el propio Albus, como habrán visto. — rió quedadamente—. Así que les hicimos un favor a los Black, a los Potter y a todo el mundo mágico que se creía con el derecho a opinar y nos alejamos de sus vidas viviendo la nuestra como nos parecía. Especialmente luego de la muerte de Edward.

—Lo siento— volvieron a decir ambos al unísono.

—No se disculpen, niños, han pasado más de veinte años— dijo Charlus uniéndose a su esposa y tomándola por la cintura.

—Aquí lo importante son ustedes y su misión— agregó Dorea y bebió un poco de su té.

—¿Qué... qué tanto saben? — preguntó Hermione.

—No mucho— respondió la bruja—. A Albus no le gusta revelar sus secretos.

Charlus negó con la cabeza antes de hablar. Nunca cambiaría la animosidad entre su amada y el director de Hogwarts.

—Solo nos dijo que dos jóvenes acabaron en este tiempo y lugar por un accidente mientras llevaban adelante una misión que piensan continuar, a pesar de las circunstancias, en tanto ven la manera de volver a su hogar.

—Ese… ese sí que es un buen resumen— murmuró Harry.

—¿Y sólo con eso ya fue suficiente para que accedan a un juramento inquebrantable? — preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

Dorea chasqueó su lengua y se sonrió.

—Chica suspicaz, eso me agrada— rió bajito y agregó con sinceridad—: Ya me caes bien.

—Gra-gracias... creo... — respondió la joven no sabiendo si las palabras de la mujer eran un halago o un insulto viniendo de ella.

—Lo que fue suficiente para mí— empezó a decir la bruja—, fue saber que vienen del futuro y que piensan acabar con ese _mestizo_ que cree que puede acabar con todos y con todo. Con ese _resentido_ que utiliza viejos prejuicios para acabar con cada familia muggle, mestiza o sangrepura.

Había cierto odio en sus palabras. Sin embargo, Harry se detuvo en una de ellas.

—¿Usted sabe que es mestizo? — preguntó.

—Por supuesto—respondió Dorea—, ¿no les he dicho que colecciono secretos? y no solo de la familia Black— Su rostro adquirió un semblante sombrío—. Ese engendro será el fin de mi familia si no ayudo a detenerlo y ustedes se han vuelto una invaluable… asistencia.

Harry y Hermione bajaron sus miradas antes esas palabras, ellos ya sabían que los Black eran historia en su tiempo. A Dorea no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y, definitivamente, no le gustó lo que auguraba. Por ahora, no ahondaría en el asunto, primero debía ganarse la confianza de esos jóvenes y luego jugar sus cartas. Los ayudaría, les daría todo lo que necesitaran para su misión pero también tomaría una retribución a cambio de sus servicios y ese pago era el futuro de la Casa Black.

—Por favor, chicos, mírenme un segundo— dijo Charlus sonriendo—, no se preocupen, no soy legeremente, sólo quiero observarlos.

Ambos lo miraron pero se mantuvieron alertas con su poca oclumancia en alto. El hombre fue sincero, no quiso entrar en sus mentes o, por lo menos, no sintieron la invasión.

—Bien— dijo el hombre al cabo de unos pocos segundos—. Tú, Harry, eres un Potter de pies a cabeza y tú, pequeña, no tendrás problema en ser nuestra hija. Tienes el color de cabello similar al de Dorea, algo más rizado pero similar, y tus ojos se parecen a los míos, son color café.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — preguntó Dorea.

—Hermione Jean Granger.

—Harry James Potter.

—Interesante... — agregó medio pensativa—, ¿se dieron cuenta que casi tienen las mismas iniciales?

Se miraron mutuamente reconociendo que nunca se habían detenido en ese detalle.

—Creo conveniente que sus segundos nombres cambien, además del apellido en tu caso, Hermione— opinó el hombre—. Suele ser tradicional que el segundo nombre sea el de uno de los padres o abuelos, como en tu caso, Harry, James es el nombre de tu padre— miró a la bruja y preguntó—: Hermione, ¿Jean es el nombre de tu madre?

—No, de mi abuela.

—Es un bello nombre— le dijo con sinceridad—. Harry, creo que tu nombre de pila también debe cambiar, por lo menos formalmente.

El joven mago frunció el ceño y preguntó.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

Fue su esposa la que respondió con lógica:

—Si un 'Harry' aparece en Hogwarts en el mismo año que James y termina en slytherin, imagino que no querrá que su hijo se llame de esa manera, ¿no crees?

No lo había pensado. Si su padre llegaba a menospreciarlo por ser un Potter en la casa de las serpientes, nunca en su vida llamaría a su primogénito de la misma manera.

—Si estás de acuerdo— comenzó a decir Charlus—, tu nombre a partir de este momento será Henry Charlus Potter. Sé que suena algo narcisista pero es la costumbre y queremos ser los más fieles posibles si deseamos ser creíbles. Además, un sobrenombre para Henry en Harry así que no habrá problema en que te llamemos de esa manera, en especial Hermione siendo ella tu hermana. Así prevenimos que un error al decir tu nombre no se convierta en una condena.

—En tu caso, jovencita— agregó Dorea con cierta diversión y a Hermione se le empezaron a erizar los pelos de los brazos—. Me gustaría mantener la tradición de mi familia en ti. No te daré mi segundo nombre sino el de un astro— se acercó, levantó un poco el mentón de la joven bruja y dijo—: si estás de acuerdo, a partir de ahora te llamarás Hermione Calypso Potter.

—¿Alguna razón para esa elección, querida? — preguntó su esposo.

—Calypso es un nombre de poder, querido mío, su etimología griega significa 'la que oculta'. No sólo fue el nombre de una poderosa bruja de la antigüedad, que los muggles creen fue una especie de diosa, sino que también es una de las lunas de Saturno… y tú sabes cómo les gusta a los Black ambas cosas: llamar a sus hijos con el nombre de objetos celestiales y el poder— río bajito y finalizó—. Además, quiero que las iniciales de ambos se mantengan iguales, sobre todo ahora que compartirán el apellido.

Harry y Hermione escucharon las razones tras la elección de sus nombres por parte de quienes serían sus padres. Sentían pena por dejar atrás parte de su identidad pero eso era lo que buscaban desde que contactaron a Dumbledore: esconder su origen y a ellos mismos. No había vuelta atrás.

—Sin embargo— Dorea se irguió, fue junto a su marido, lo tomó de la mano y dijo—: deben expresar en voz alta su acuerdo. Si fueran unos infantes, no sería necesario pero son adultos ya y adquirir un nuevo nombre no es solo una impostura, nunca es algo simple cuando la magia está de por medio.

Sus palabras eran suaves pero tenían fuerza y altura. Charlus la había tomado de la cintura mientras hablaba y sonreía dando a entender su acuerdo y aprobación.

— _De acuerdo_ — pensó cada uno mirándose.

Tras un suspiro, cada uno ató con su palabra y su magia una nueva identidad a su ser.

—Mi nombre será Henry Charlus Potter.

—Y mi nombre será Hermione Calypso Potter.

Ambos sintieron un pequeño escalofrío que comenzó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo entumeciéndolos un poco.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? preguntó la joven algo alarmada.

—Simple reconocimiento y compromiso mágico— respondió Charlus—, los hemos adoptado como nuestros hijos y ahora son nuestra descendencia.

—Pe-pero no... ¿no era sólo una simulación? — preguntó Harry inquieto.

El mago fue el que les explicó.

—Sí y no. Si queremos que ustedes no tengan problemas, debíamos adoptarlos como nuestros hijos así que ese es un 'no', no sólo es una simulación, los hemos adoptado formalmente. Sin embargo, esto no es más que un contrato mágico y cuando ustedes lo deseen o necesiten, podemos rescindirlo y ustedes vuelven a ser Hermione Jean Granger y Harry James Potter respectivamente sin mayores complicaciones.

—Para que esto sea irreversible— agregó Dorea—, se requeriría un ritual antiguo que involucra magia de sangre y un sacrificio— sonrió abiertamente—, ninguno de nosotros cuatro desea eso así que lo que dice mi Charlus es la verdad. Se trata de un contrato mágico de adopción y a partir de ahora están en nuestros registros pero es fácilmente reversible.

Tanto Harry como Hermione respiraron algo aliviados. Saber que podían volver a ser ellos era un ancla que los sujetaba a la cordura y la seguridad. No sabían que, a medida que se hundieran en el juego, se ahogarían en esta nueva vida y en las nuevas relaciones que los atarían a este tiempo.

—¿Cuándo cumplen años? — preguntó Dorea—, como padres debemos saberlo.

—19 de septiembre.

—31 de julio.

—¡Excelente! eso significa que no necesariamente deben ser mellizos— opinó el mago.

Hermione lo observó, no siguió la línea de pensamiento de quien ahora era su padre:

—¿Disculpe?

—Si tú naciste un 19 de septiembre, Harry pudo nacer un 31 de julio y ambos pueden ser hermanos sin necesidad de hacerse pasar por mellizos. De esa manera, conservan sus cumpleaños y no deben cambiar muchas más cosas de sus vidas.

—Una mentira, entre más verdad contenga, mejor es y con más facilidad se sostiene en el tiempo— murmuró Dorea.

—Eso te hace la mayor, supongo— comentó Harry a Hermione sonriendo.

—Siempre fui la mayor, Harry— le contestó Hermione devolviéndole el gesto—, y la más madura.

—Y, como siempre digo, la más mandona.

Esta vez la chica lo escuchó y se ganó un gesto de desaprobación y un enojo fingido.

Dorea los observó un instante antes de interrumpirlos llamando su atención con un simple aplauso:

—¡Muy bien!, es hora de estudiar, practicar y aprender.

—¿Perdone? — preguntó la joven bruja.

—Mis queridos niños... — comenzó a decir Dorea—, puedo oler desde aquí que son leones, gryffindors, rojidorados... ¿o me equivoco?

—No— respondió Harry— esa es… o era nuestra casa.

—Se les nota en cada hebra de su comportamiento y sus movimientos. Su lenguaje corporal dice mucho de ustedes: de dónde vienen, sus expectativas, sus deseos, sus motivaciones. ¿Y me están diciendo que desean entrar a slytherin? — negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con malicia—. Serán devorados durante la primera hora.

—Pe-pero... — quiso decir Hermione pero Dorea la cortó con sus palabras.

—En este momento están asistiendo a Hogwarts el heredero de la familia Black, Regulus dado que Sirius fue repudiado por mi _querida_ sobrina. También están Bulstrode, Prince, Flint, Rosier, Johnson, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov, Brown y varias familias más.

—Mi Dorea tiene razón, pequeños. Entiendan que ella no ha querido ser irrespetuosa con ustedes.

—Faltaba más, para nada... — dijo la mujer y Charlus continuó:

—Pero ustedes son demasiado gryffindors, como yo mismo lo soy, y si quieren entrar en slytherin deberán aprender de mi esposa, su nueva madre, pues en ese nido hay códigos, comportamientos esperables y si desean infiltrarse en los mejores círculos y llevar a cabo su misión secreta, deberán aprender a leer y a no ser leídos.

—Así que no perdamos tiempo y manos a la obra— ordenó la bruja sonriente ante sus dos nuevas víctimas.

Nunca imaginaron cuánto disfrutaría Dorea Potter née Black moldear sus vidas así como no imaginaron cuánta alegría mutua se brindarían. Harry y Hermione trajeron vitalidad y esperanzas a las vidas apacibles y monótonas de Charlus y Dorea.

Y esa vieja pareja siempre estaría agradecida por eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo están? ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ha sido la presentación de mi querida Dorea Potter née Black y Charlus Potter. Aquí ellos no son los padres de James, a diferencia de Rosas y Espinas. ¡Cómo me gusta desarrollar personalidades slytherins! ¡amo hacerlo! jajajaja. Dorea es una Black en esencia, como ya habrán visto, y algo explosiva. Me sigo preguntando: ¿Qué ocurre cuando agregas el apellido Black a la ecuación Potter? jajajaja, seguiré explorando esa duda.

¿Les agradó Dorea? No sean desconfiados con ella, es buena pero es slytherin, no va a hacer nada gratis y por simple altruismo... no importa cuantos años este ya con Charlus, no se cambian viejos hábitos, además, él la ama justamente por su personalidad jejeje.

¿Y Charlus? es un Potter enamorado jajajaja, sólo tiene ojos para su bruja.

Bueno, ojalá siga gustando el fic y los siga enganchando.

 **Respuestas:**

 **JuliaLestrange:** Hola! Como habrás leído, Charlus y Dorea no son los padres de James, ellos son "la otra familia Potter" jajajajaja. Es un misterio para mí quién será la pareja de Hermione (por ahora, Regulus tiene más oportunidades pero no está claro), tampoco sé quién será la pareja de Harry en el pasado (Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance… ufff, es difícil). Por ahora, no tengo ninguna escena de sexo en esta historia jajaja, veremos qué pasa mientras la escribo. Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Un abrazo

 **PrincesLinx:** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras! Poco a poco veremos cómo las cosas van cambiando jejeje. Besos

 **roohh-guzman:** Hola! Tanto tiempo! Gracias por pasarte por aquí. Un abrazo

 **Maucast:** Gracias, en serio! Por ahora, habrá una actualización diaria pero no será así más adelante, ten eso por más que seguro. Mi trabajo es demandante (debo escribir muchos informes) y generalmente tengo poco tiempo libre. Ahora estoy disfrutando uno de esos pequeños periodos de tranquilidad pero no dura y cuando vuelvan los contratiempos laborales, desapareceré un buen tiempo. Paciencia, siempre vuelvo. Harry y Herms tienen fresca la lectura del libro de Skeeter y es como todo: cuando tienes en un pedestal a alguien y descubres que escondía mucho de sí mismo y que seguramente te mintió… y… nunca más puedes confiar de la misma manera jejeje, eso les pasa a ellos. Esa idea que dices… ¿un horrocrux de Dumbledore? Nunca lo había pensado… se me ocurre cómo podría haberlo hecho, cómo podría haber pasado pero debo pensar más una posible trama, un para qué… es difícil, no lo voy a negar jejeje pero no imposible. No prometo que será pronto pero lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por la propuesta. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Las chucherías son el alimento de las lechuzas**

 **los reviews el de los fics**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**

 **XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!** dos capítulos en un día... mmm... ¿señales de un apocalipsis personal? XD

 **Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Callejón Diagón**

—En algún momento deberemos avanzar, hija.

Hermione tenía un semblante apesadumbrado y sus labios temblaban un poco.

—No te preocupes— dijo Dorea de inmediato dándole ánimos—, lo harás bien.

—No lo sabemos…— respondió apenas—, ¿realmente lo cree necesario, señora Potter? — la mirada seria de la mujer hizo que Hermione se corrigiera de inmediato—, es decir, ¿es necesario, _madre_?

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta, sólo el mismo gesto serio y mirada altiva.

La joven bruja aprendió muchas cosas durante las semanas de convivencia con los Potter y por primera vez en su vida entendió a Sirius Black y se compadeció de él y de sí misma. No había nada más cruel para un niño que ser adoctrinado por una Black de la vieja estirpe y las antiguas costumbres. Dorea carecía completamente del alto y agudo timbre de voz del retrato de Walburga pero una simple mirada suya era capaz de congelar el fuego.

O eso sospechaban Hermione y Harry.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos dijo con seguridad:

—Ya estoy lista.

Un simple asentimiento de su nueva madre fue suficiente, había dado una respuesta adecuada y esperada, había hecho algo bien.

Dieron el primer paso que las sacó de las sombras y se adentraron en el Callejón Diagón que, a esa hora, tenía muy pocos transeúntes inmersos en sus rutinas y que poca atención prestaron a la pareja de brujas que caminaba con firmeza. Dorea iba vestida completamente de negro a excepción de los bordes de su túnica, del cinto que abrazaba su cintura y del interior del cuello, todos ellos de color borravino. Su hija llevaba el mismo estilo pero en lugar de negro y borravino, sus colores eran verde musgo y gris plata. Mientras una lucía un simple collar de diamantes y sus cabellos iban recogidos de manera sencilla con hebillas haciendo juego, la otra lucía unos pequeños zarcillos de diamantes y su espesa cabellera caía sobre sus hombros llegando hasta su cintura. Era tupida y desordenada pero había armonía en ella, solo lograda por la mano de una profesional como Dorea.

Hermione seguía el paso de su madre, estudiando su caminar e imitándolo como había hecho las últimas semanas en la cottage: mentón en alto, rostro serio, mirada altiva. Ella era hija de una Black y los Black siempre eran amos y señores del suelo que pisaban. Nada de apretar los labios, nada de dar respingones, nada de fruncir el ceño a menos que la situación lo demande y, la mayor parte del tiempo, no lo haría así que lo mejor sería que mantuviera un rostro inexpresivo que expresar demasiado.

— _Si no sabes qué decir, si no sabes qué expresión debes dar, sencillamente no hagas nada. Mira siempre desde la altura, no importa que tan mala sea la situación, no importa que tan apremiante sea lo que ocurra ni quienes estén involucrados. Tú debes mirar con absoluto aburrimiento todo lo que te rodea, especialmente si no estás entre aquellos que debes considerar tus pares, es decir, los slytherins._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Dorea repetidas decenas de veces a ella y a Harry, aunque él recibía otro tipo de consejos porque, según la mujer, no debían ser un calco uno del otro. Además, se le había advertido que de una bruja se esperaban determinados comportamientos y de un mago, otros. No era una cuestión puramente sexista sino que cada uno utilizaría una estrategia diferente para acercarse a los demás y conseguir sus objetivos.

Tras practicar arduamente desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la noche aprendiendo protocolos, genealogías, gestos, ademanes y secretos, ahora Hermione se veía a sí misma caminando por el Callejón Diagón como si fuera dueña del lugar. Su corazón se comprimía al pensar en aquellos conocidos que se cruzaría y que debería tratar con altivez pero no con menosprecio, para nada. Después de todo, ella era una Potter y debía conseguir que su comportamiento reflejara la armonía entre esas dos familias y educaciones tan pero tan diferentes: la soberbia de los Black y la sencillez de corazón de los Potter.

Un completo imposible que ella debía hacer realidad.

Mientras avanzaban en su caminar, la joven bruja ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su misión. Creía que ni siquiera el hambre ni las continuas corridas por el Bosque de Dean se asemejaban a los peligros que ahora debía enfrentar. Trataba de no pensar en ello, trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus miedos y dudas. Miró la espalda de la mujer que caminaba con elegancia delante de ella. Debía seguir el plan de esa bruja a pesar de que esa misma bruja desconocía los planes de Hermione y Harry. Lo único seguro para ambas era que debía infiltrarse en la casa slytherin y de ahí infiltrarse entre mortifagos y Dorea Potter prometió que si seguía sus instrucciones, lo lograría. Habría dificultades y percances pero conseguirían su meta.

Trató de concentrar su atención en lo que la rodeaba, sobre todo ahora que atravesaban la puerta de Twilfitt y Tatting.

— _Recuerda siempre, Hermione, silencio, siempre debes estar en silencio a menos que se te hable de manera directa, a menos que se te presente como es debido y sólo si estás en compañía de tu madre, tu padre o tu 'hermano Henry'. De lo contrario, sólo mirarás con seriedad y aburrimiento. De los dos hermanos Potter, eres la más parecida a los Black_ — se repetía a sí misma mientras esperaban a ser atendidas.

Esas palabras eran las órdenes y enseñanzas de Dorea y se las recordaba como un pequeño mantra a prueba de calamidades, la fuente de la mismísima verdad.

—Bienvenidas a Twilfitt y Tatting, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? — las recibió una mujer que, por su postura, parecía algo más joven de lo que en realidad debía ser.

—¡Buenas tardes, Sophie! — dijo Dorea sin inflexion alguna en su voz.

Un segundo, sólo un segundo le tomó a la dueña de la tienda reconocerla y en ese segundo sus ojos se expandieron por la sorpresa pero, de inmediato, recuperó la compostura. Su voz se dulcificó lo suficiente como para sorprender a Hermione.

—¡Querida Dorea!, ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven y te contemplan! ¿Cuántos años sin verte por aquí?

—No los suficientes, debo admitir— respondió sin temor alguno y sin vergüenza.

Cualquiera sentiría un insulto en esa respuesta y tono desdeñoso utilizado pero parecía que la mujer no lo notaba o lo pasaba por alto al tratarse de Dorea.

—¿Y quién es esta elegante señorita que te acompaña? — preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada a la jovencita parada detrás.

—Hermione, tesoro, ven junto a mí— dijo la bruja—, déjame presentarte a Sophie Tatting.

Dorea acompañó sus palabras con un gesto protector hacia Hermione colocando su mano derecha en la espalda de la bruja más joven.

—Sophie, te presento a Hermione, mi hija mayor.

Hermione hizo un educado saludo y una sutil inclinación de su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento antes de saludar con propiedad:

—Un placer, Madame Tatting, mi madre siempre ha tenido los mejores halagos para sus diseños.

La pobre mujer tuvo una pequeña oleada de sensaciones que no pudo evitar que se traslucieran en su semblante. Dorea no sólo había dicho 'hija' sino 'hija mayor', lo que indicaba que había otro u otros hijos. Esta información era algo que nadie, nadie conocía porque, de lo contrario, ella ya lo sabría. Además, la joven bruja le había dado un apropiado halago que la hizo henchirse de orgullo.

— _¿No había perdido a su hijo hacía años?, ¿cómo es que tuvo otros y nadie se ha enterado?, ¿seré yo, Sophie Tatting, la primera en saber esta jugosa noticia? ¡Esto debo decírselo a Úrsula y Clementine de manera urgente!, morirán de envidia por no haber sido ellas las primeras en saber esto_ — pensaba y se regodeaba en su interior mientras saludaba con el orgullo de ser la primera en hacerlo—: El placer es mío, señorita Potter. Me alegra poder conocerla.

Hermione sólo le dio otro asentimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa. Sentía cómo le temblaban las mejillas por el esfuerzo que hacía en controlar cada músculo de su cara. En estas tres semanas había aprendido que los músculos faciales también podían contraerse por el cansancio y el esfuerzo repetido.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? — fue lo siguiente que preguntó con un inusitado brillo predador en sus ojos.

—Sophie, Hermione necesita túnicas de Hogwarts completamente negras. Unas siete será adecuado. Además, queremos adquirir los nuevos modelos de capa que sé que dispones y aún no expones en la vidriera— acompañó sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¡Serán las primeras en lucirlas!— respondió la mujer mientras se deleitaba con todo lo que iba descubriendo.

— _¿Túnicas negras de Hogwarts? significa que la joven irá a la escuela este año, ¿será sexto?, ¿séptimo? Es una joven delgada y de contextura mediana, podría ser de uno u otro año_ — pensó mientras señalaba un taburete circular— Por favor, suba aquí, señorita, así podré tomarle las medidas.

Hermione subió dos escalones y se sintió una muñeca que era manipulada con rapidez por la señora Tatting tomándole las medidas.

—Una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años— atinó a decir.

Ese era un claro intento por indagar más sobre la desconocida hija de Dorea. La mujer no retiraba sus ojos del rostro de Hermione para ver su reacción ante su pregunta pero la jovencita la defraudó porque no mostró gesto alguno, sólo dirigió su mirada a su madre quien, con una sonrisa, parecía autorizarla a hablar.

Y así lo hizo.

— _Interesante_ — pensó Sophie—, _educada como una Black. La única excepción a esa regla fue el joven Sirius, pues los demás siempre buscaron la mirada de autorización de sus padres mientras estuvieran bajo su tutela._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica.

—Diecisiete años, próximamente, dieciocho— mintió con descaro y sin que le temblara la voz.

Ella ya tenía dieciocho, los había cumplido en septiembre de 1997 pero eso no importaba ya. De hecho, el tema de su edad estaba muy abajo en el orden de sus preocupaciones.

—Oh, estarás en tu séptimo año, ¡cuánta emoción! — dijo la mujer—, imagino que deberás estar ansiosa por rendir tus EXTASIS.

Hermione pensaba que como Granger respondería que ya tenía todo preparado, todo leído, todo estudiado para comenzar como debía y que no perdería el tiempo. Como hija de Dorea simplemente asintió con un suave pestañeo, sin una sonrisa u otro gesto que lo acompañe.

— _¡Por Merlín! literalmente se me va a caer la cara pero de lo acalambrada que la tengo_ — se gritaba la joven bruja por dentro.

Mientras, Madame Tatting intentaba descifrar ese gesto

— _¿Acaso eso fue un sí o que no?, ¿qué significó eso?_

No podía repreguntar y verla actuar así le recordó a Dorea de joven: siempre tan meticulosa, callada, serena a menos que la situación lo demande con mucha exigencia. Sin duda, esta jovencita debía ser su hija. Su comportamiento era el mismo y su color de cabello también aunque la textura le recordaba a la de Bellatrix Black, ahora Lestrange.

— _Sin duda esta niña heredó los rasgos de los Black aunque sus ojos… sus ojos se parecen más a los de los Potter_ — pensó mientras terminaba de tomar las medidas.

Tomó la libreta en la que la vuelapluma había anotado lo que ella iba diciendo en voz alta, se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden y volvió su mirada a las clientas que la observaban con seriedad.

—Tendré sus túnicas listas en dos horas, al igual que las capas ¿En qué color las prefieren?

Dorea miró a su hija autorizándola a responder.

—Verde esmeralda como la casa Slytherin, Madame— respondió sin titubeos y dejando escapar orgullo en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo la casa Slytherin? — repitió con cautela—, ¿no deseas esperar a que seas sorteada y te la envío a Hogwarts?

—No será necesario— respondió—, no tengo duda alguna que enorgulleceré a mi madre.

Esa respuesta taxativa y segura no dejó lugar para ningún tipo de futuras sospechas en Madame Tatting. Esa joven era, con total y plena seguridad, hija de Dorea quién, por su parte, se aseguró de mostrar una media sonrisa de orgullo ante esas palabras mientras pensaba.

— _Esta niña aprende rápido. Dudo mucho que tenga problemas en Hogwarts. Esa respuesta no sólo fue apropiada sino muy, muy astuta. ¿Será que estoy despertando la pequeña serpiente que todos llevamos dentro y que ella tendría algo dormida?_ — pensó y luego miró a Sophie una vez más para ordenar:

—Agrega otras siete túnicas de mago con el talle que mi querido Charlus tenía a la edad de diecisiete años y una capa de hombre del mismo color que la que pidió Hermione.

—Co-como ordene, Dorea. Aunque... no creo que le queden a Charlus.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente y agregó:

—Por supuesto que no serán para mi esposo sino para mi hijo— y con esas palabras y una sonrisa altiva, se giró y dirigió hacia la puerta—, volveremos en tres horas en lugar de dos.

Hermione quedó un segundo mirando a la mujer, inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió a su madre.

—¡Bendito Merlín! — susurró Sophie apenas estuvo sola—, ¿habrá tenido mellizos? — se preguntó.

De inmediato hizo movimientos con su varita buscando con rapidez en viejos libros. Ella tenía todo detallado y prolijamente ordenado así que no le tomó mucho tiempo tener la información que necesitaba.

Catorce túnicas de primera calidad y dos capas en tres horas. Debía poner manos a la obra a pesar de que tenía el terrible impulso de activar su red flú y cotillear con sus amigas sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Pensaba que si se apuraba, podría dar rienda suelta a su lengua y ser la primera en dar las últimas novedades en su círculo social.

Por su parte, apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos y tomaron distancia, Hermione debió detenerse y respirar profundamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a temblar al punto que Dorea las tomó entre las suyas y susurró:

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Hermione, excelente. No debes preocuparte.

—¿Crees... crees que haya creído que soy tu hija? — preguntó con nerviosismo y duda.

Sus ojos eran dos orbes que transparentaban sus miedos. La mujer suspiró profundamente y respondió con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora que pocas veces dejaba ver y que, generalmente, estaba dirigida sólo a Charlus.

—Por supuesto, no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto. A todas luces eres mi hija, Hermione Calypso Potter.

—Pe-pero... y si... y si...

—La gente cree lo que quiere creer, Hermione, les encanta encontrar semejanzas incluso donde no las hay. Si no existen, las crean— rió bajito un poco y continuó—, ¿nunca observaste cómo la gente encuentra rasgos parecidos entre los hermanos o entre padres e hijos, abuelos y nietos, tíos y sobrinos? Siempre encuentran justificaciones a lo que miran, conexiones que les confirmen sus pensamientos.

Hermione tragó fuerte mientras observaba a la mujer y se dejaba convencer por ella.

—Te aseguro que Sophie Tatting te habrá encontrado parecida a toda mi genealogía— chasqueó con la lengua algo divertida—, y tu respuesta, muy ingeniosa y atinada valga decirlo, le aseguró que lo que intuía, por más errado que fuese, era verdad y a sus ojos eres una descendiente de la orgullosa, noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Esa mujer conoció a mi madre y a mi abuela, vistió a ambas, así que tiene un árbol entero para justificar cada mínimo rasgo en tu rostro y en tu comportamiento. Ese era el objetivo, ¿no? tú te parecerás a mí mientras que Harry, indudablemente, es un Potter.

—Debo... debo confiar en ti... _madre_... — respondió luego de unos momentos con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Así es, querida hija, así es— apretó un poco los hombros de la chica y se irguió con altivez una vez más y agregó—: Ahora, continuemos con este pequeño desfile y compremos el resto de las cosas que necesitarán en Hogwarts. Si ves algo que te guste, no dudes en pedírmelo. De hecho, te insto a que lo hagas, especialmente si nos cruzamos a alguien que deba ver cómo de manera educada me pides un pequeño capricho ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— murmuró y continuaron su camino.

Ambas recorrieron las tiendas. Muchos de los antiguos vendedores que habían conocido a Dorea en su juventud, tenían al frente de sus negocios a sus empleados por lo que se perdieron el encuentro con la bruja que había sido olvidada en los anales del tiempo. Así que, sin mayores retrasos, compraron todo lo necesario para el inicio del ciclo escolar. Miraron el reloj, aún les quedaba casi una hora antes de volver a Twilfitt y Tatting por lo que Dorea condujo a Hermione por un camino que la joven bruja no conocía y que conectaba el Callejón Diagón con el exclusivo Adamantia Alley y entraron a la más exclusiva pattiserie del Londres mágico.

—Buenos días— saludó con sobriedad un mago tras un mostrador en el recibidor—, ¿a nombre de quién la reserva?

Sin embargo, Dorea pasó del chico y simplemente ingresó al lugar. Hermione, por más que deseaba solidarizarse con el empleado, explicarse, decir aunque sea un 'buenos días', sólo pudo seguir a su _madre_ y ubicarse junto a ella.

El empleado estuvo a punto de llamar a seguridad cuando vio que Gerald, el dueño en persona, se dirigía a la mesa en la que esas brujas impertinentes se habían sentado. Vio cómo se les ofreció la carta y eran prácticamente reverenciadas. Sólo horas más tarde se enteraría de la identidad de las personas y agradecería a Merlín no haber dicho o hecho nada que pudiera costarle su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de túnicas, Sophie Tatting se encontraba rodeada de telas en movimiento que danzaban a su alrededor siguiendo los patrones que su varita iba comandando. Debía terminar lo antes posible, de lo contrario, sus novedades ya no serían tales porque alguien más se le adelantaría con los chismes. En ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y debió dejar en suspenso su labor para atender a alguno de sus exclusivos clientes que, aunque no le gustara, debería esperar a que concluyera con el pedido de Dorea.

Ahí, irguiéndose con solemnidad y altanería frente a su mostrador, se encontraba Walburga Black y su hijo menor Regulus. No podía estar más feliz por su llegada, por fin había oídos a los que podía susurrar lo que había ocurrido una hora antes.

—Buenos días, Madame Black, joven Regulus— saludó con cordialidad.

—Vinimos como cada año por las túnicas para mi hijo— dijo de manera absoluta.

—Entiendo, Madame Black pero debo informarle que no tomaré pedidos hasta la próxima hora y media.

Regulus sostuvo su respiración un instante y miró a la mujer. No tenía deseos de escuchar los gritos de su madre pero sabía que ahí estarían en cualquier momento por lo que inició una cuenta regresiva mentalmente.

Tres, dos, uno…

Y comenzó. Primero fue un siseo, su madre tenía la costumbre de expresar su primera queja entre dientes y de ahí iba en ascenso, tanto su voz como su tono y el calibre de los insultos que podía llegar a decir. Por eso rogaba que Madame Tatting tuviera suficiente con eso y que dejara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y tomara el pedido de su madre. Era, realmente, demasiado temprano en la mañana como para escuchar el timbre agudo de Walburga Black y él no se encontraba con el mejor de los humores.

Pero Sophie negó con la cabeza y la primera cosa que llamó la atención del joven mago fue que la mujer no se había impresionado por el siseo, al contrario, sonrió de lado.

—Lo siento, Madame Black, pero en este momento me encuentro atendiendo el pedido de la Señora Potter.

Regulus no podía creerlo y pensó que Tatting había llegado a la senilidad o bien debía tener un instinto suicida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mencionar frente a su madre a los Potter?, ¿a esos traidores a la sangre? No sería demasiado el escándalo si sólo fuera por sus decisiones políticas, después de todo eran respetables, pero acogieron a su hermano. Eran doblemente traidores y un tabú para los Black en general. No se mencionaba ese apellido frente a su madre nunca.

Y Walburga no se quedó atrás viéndose agraviada.

—¡¿Antepones el pedido de esos traidores a la sangre, simpatizantes de la inmundicia?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves Sophie Tatting?!

Tercera cosa que llamó la atención de Regulus: Sophie amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Si eso no fue suficiente, sus siguientes palabras hicieron que toda la situación escalara en extrañeza hasta dejarlo perplejo y confundido.

—Disculpe, Madame Black, creo que me ha malinterpretado. Dije que estoy atendiendo el pedido de la _Señora_ Potter, no de _Madame_ Potter... ¿me entiende?

Y ahora era su madre la que comenzaba a actuar extraño porque Walburga-yo-grito-más-fuerte-que-todos-Black se puso pálida y apretó fuerte su mandíbula. Por un momento incluso sus ojos se agrandaron pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato, no así el color de su rostro.

—La _Señora_ Potter— repitió en un susurro medio preguntando, medio afirmando para sí misma.

—Así es— confirmó sonriente—, hace unos minutos estuvo aquí con su hija.

Y hasta que lo dijo, lo expulsó de su sistema. Tenía tantas ganas de expresarlo en voz alta que no pudo contener su alegría al ser ella la que le diera semejante novedad a Madame Black.

Con esto ya Regulus creyó que había entrado a una dimensión paralela pues, según sabía, los Potter tenían un solo hijo, el infame James Potter. Aunque ahora decían que tenían otro hijo, su propio hermano Sirius Black, al que adoptaron como el perro callejero que era. Pero jamás, jamás escuchó hablar de una hija y por lo visto su madre tampoco dada su expresión. Él, que creía conocer a su madre muy bien al punto de ser el único capaz de manipularla, nunca la había visto así de lívida.

— _¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?_ — pensó.

—La Señora Potter sólo tuvo un hijo— dijo Walburga con cierta solemnidad—, uno que ya murió.

Regulus entendía cada vez menos.

—Eso creía yo también, Madame Black, pero aquí estuvo con su bella y elegante hija. No imagina usted cuánto se parece a ella de joven... y a los Black en general, si me permite el comentario.

Ya, con esas palabras, el joven mago no pudo controlar su gesto y frunció el ceño de manera tan prominente que era evidente su desconcierto. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Potter con los Blacks?, salvo su deshonroso hermano, claro.

Pero Walburga mantuvo su semblante serio y calculador aunque su respiración estaba algo agitada. Su pobre y confundido hijo creyó que con esa comparación Sophie sería maldecida hasta el siguiente siglo pero su madre se mantenía estoica. El colmo de los colmos vino de inmediato.

—Entonces, Madame Tatting, la dejo con sus obligaciones. Volveremos en dos horas si está de acuerdo.

Regulus debió taparse la boca porque su quijada podría haber abierto un hueco en el suelo de lo rápido que cayó. ¿Acaso su madre se retiraba?, ¿su madre, Walburga Black, se retiraba por los Potter? Ahora estaba preocupado, su salud no debía estar bien.

Antes de salir, Sophie se dio el lujo de dar otra estocada más.

—En dos horas estará bien, Madame Black, me dará tiempo suficiente para concluir la túnicas de la joven Potter y su hermano.

Walburga se detuvo y pareció contener todo su ser antes de avanzar en silencio hacia la salida. Regulus la seguía en silencio pero vigilante. Su madre caminaba con velocidad. Creyó que eso significaba que comprarían otras cosas pero ella solo pasaba de las tiendas, miraba su interior y seguía a la siguiente hasta que se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su hijo chocara con su espalda.

—La pattiserie— murmuró como una revelación.

Ignorando por completo a Regulus caminó con velocidad hasta el lugar. Se repetía que debía estar ahí, que _ella_ tenía que estar ahí.

Mientras, dentro del negocio, Dorea reconoció desde lejos a su sobrina que caminaba en su dirección. Se dio cuenta de que se había enterado y que la estaba buscando. Hermione bebía un té con el cuidado y atención que se le enseñó en esas tres semanas, casi nadie notaría lo amateur que era.

La bruja mayor se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—Walburga Black entrará por esa puerta en unos segundos.

—¡Que qué! — dijo entre dientes disparándose todas sus alertas y miedos.

Apretó fuerte su taza y tragó lentamente.

—Tarde o temprano se iba a dar.

—Hubiera preferido que sea más bien tarde... o nunca— musitó.

—Me habías dicho que conociste su no tan amable retrato.

Ella asintió y agregó.

—Sus insultos eran bien coloridos debo decir.

Dorea sonrió y dijo:

—No te preocupes, no dirá nada fuera de lugar frente a mí.

—Si usted lo dice— murmuró.

— _Madre_ — corrigió—, no olvides decir _madre_ y tranquila, actúa como en Twilfitt and Tattings. Lo hiciste maravillosamente ahí y puedes hacerlo igual o mejor ahora. Sólo recuerda que estás interpretando un papel en una obra de teatro y llevas una máscara que sólo engaña al público.

Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a repasar los consejos que se le habían dado hasta el momento. Ella era una gryffindor valiente y podía enfrentar esto, podía hacerlo, ella podía. Al abrir sus ojos otra vez, Dorea vio el brillo de la determinación en ellos y sonrió con orgullo mientras la campana de la puerta sonaba, anunciando que alguien había entrado.

Ninguna de las dos dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, no tenían por qué, sólo se miraban entre ellas y continuaron una conversación. No esperaban a nadie y nadie debía llamar su atención pues ellas eran el centro de su propio universo.

— _Debes creer, convencerte, que eres lo más importante del mundo y actuarás como si lo fueras_ — le había dicho su madre y ella se lo repetía.

Ese era el secreto, esa era la clave.

— _Soy lo más importante en este lugar... yo y mi madre._

La sombra de los recién llegados se proyectó en la mesa y ambas brujas alzaron su mirada.

Hermione tenía un semblante serio y estoico. Regulus notó sus facciones: su mentón firme, sus ojos color café, su cabello esponjoso y largo como una furiosa cascada. Nunca la había visto, sabía que no era una estudiante de Hogwarts, ¿quién diablos era?

Había quedado maravillado por la joven al punto que ni siquiera prestó atención a la otra bruja hasta que habló.

—Walburga, ¿a qué se debe el privilegio de tu compañía, querida sobrina?

—Tía _Dorea_... ha pasado mucho tiempo— saludó casi con ahogo.

—Lo repito, no ha sido el suficiente— respondió con cierto desdén.

Regulus evaluó a las brujas que lo rodeaban: su madre estaba visiblemente afectada, hasta diría que nerviosa; esa mujer frente a ellos no era la madre de James Potter, de eso estaba seguro, y había dicho 'sobrina' mientras que su madre dijo 'tía'. Luego estaba la joven bruja a la que no parecía importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, simplemente bebía su té con los ojos cerrados como si nada estuviera pasando. Parecía que lo degustaba por el movimiento de su paladar, lo disfrutaba ajena a lo que ocurría.

—¿Puedo disponer de tu compañía? —preguntó Walburga.

El mago ya estaba hasta la coronilla de las sorpresas. ¿Su madre pidiendo permiso?, ¡¿quiénes eran estas brujas por el santo amor de Merlín?!

—Hermione, querida— comenzó a decir Dorea y la chica alzó la vista hacia ella—, deja que te presente a mi sobrina, Madame Walburga Black, y a quien supongo debe ser su hijo, Regulus Black— presentó con seguridad y agregó—: mi hija, Hermione.

La joven bruja se levantó con cierta solemnidad y cuidado y saludó a ambos.

—Un placer conocer a la familia de mi madre, Madame Black, joven Black— saludó con una sonrisa tenue.

—Un placer y una verdadera sorpresa debo añadir...- murmuró Walburga.

Hermione la miró y luego a su madre como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

—Disculpa a mi sobrina, hija querida, aún se encuentra afectada por saber que sigo con vida... —dijo y dejó escapar una risa cantarina.

Walburga frunció el ceño y dijo de inmediato.

—Regulus Black, mi hijo y heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black— lo introdujo como si de repente recordara el protocolo al ser reprendida por su tía de manera solapada—, Regulus, ellas son Dorea Potter neé Black y su... hija.

Dejó en suspenso la última palabra por el shock de saber que era cierto lo que había dicho Madame Tatting. ¿Sería cierto también que su tía había tenido un hijo?

El mago saludó con propiedad y respeto a Dorea primero y luego a Hermione tomando su mano y besándola. Se permitió sentir la suavidad de la palma de la chica y quedó grabada en su retina la imagen seria y altiva de la joven, como si su saludo no significara nada especial para ella, aunque si lo fue para él.

—Tomen asiento, por favor— indicó la _señora_ Potter y agregó—: siento, Regulus, que debas verte acompañado de mujeres cuando con seguridad querrías estar en otro lugar como la tienda de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch.

Levantó de repente su mirada hacia la bruja llamada Dorea y luego miró a Hermione que estaba prestándole atención a él y su maldita respuesta no salía de su boca. ¿Dónde estaba toda esa endemoniada educación recibida como un yugo cuando se la necesitaba?

—Para nada, madame— atinó a decir de golpe—, no es ninguna pena, por el contrario, me siento honrado de fungir como su escolta esta tarde.

— _Demasiado ceremonioso_ — pensó Hermione pero de inmediato recordó su propio comportamiento y no podía recriminar nada. Sólo deseaba tirarse por un acantilado en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué tal le está yendo a mi problemático hermano mayor?

Y con esa pregunta, finalmente, Regulus la ubicó en el árbol de la familia: Dorea Black, casada con Charlus Potter, la menor de cuatro hermanos, hija de Cygnus Black I y Violetta Bulstrode. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, estaba frente a la misteriosa hermanita desconocida de su abuelo pero, según el árbol, tenía un sólo hijo y no una hija.

—Creo que imaginarás su reacción cuando sepa que estás de regreso en Londres— escuchó decir a su madre.

Dorea sonrió y sus ojos brillaban. Hermione estaba atenta, intuía que ahí estaba pasando algo, había historia en esa conversación velada, ¿un conflicto familiar acaso?

—Él sabe lo suficiente, no debes ocupar tu mente en los asuntos de tus mayores— la reprendió.

—¿Tío Arcturus sabe que tienes hijos?

—Veo que Madame Tatting no ha perdido tiempo— dijo sonriente.

Walburga observó a su tía y luego a Hermione que se mantenía ajena a la conversación, o eso parecía porque una sola mirada de Dorea hizo que la chica abriera la boca.

—No veo por qué los asuntos de la familia Potter deban ser tratados con la familia Black.

—Eso se debe, mi querida hija, a que mi familia tiene dificultades para soltar las cosas y creo que aún no me han soltado a mí... o eso piensan.

Hermione asintió levemente y se llamó al silencio una vez más mientras que su madre sonreía cual tiburón a su sobrina. Por su parte, Regulus deseaba hablar pero era evidente que la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, no era el momento para una charla amena pero fue ahí cuando la joven bruja que lo tenía cautivado lo miró y comentó:

—Es agradable saber que habrá un rostro conocido el primero de septiembre.

—¿Irás a Hogwarts? — preguntó demasiado rápido como para notar que no seguía las normas del protocolo y se sonrojó.

—Charlus insistió y, como siempre, tiene la capacidad de convencerme— comenzó a decir Dorea.

—Fue Harry quien lo convenció, madre, sabes que él siempre logra lo que quiere— agregó la chica con cierta diversión en su voz.

—¿Y quién es la que siempre logra convencer a Harry? — preguntó Dorea elevando una ceja.

Hermione se sonrojo de verdad porque eso era cierto, muy cierto. Después de todo, ¿de quién había sido la brillante idea de ir a Hogwarts, entrar a slytherin y averiguar cosas? En ese momento, sintió que debía decir algo más y sonrió antes de decir con complicidad y picardía:

—No hay pruebas de tales acusaciones, _señora Potter_.

Era como un juego, un breve vistazo a lo que parecía la intimidad familiar, la intimidad de una cálida relación entre madre e hija. No había sido un error de su parte llamarla 'señora Potter', había puesto en su tono de voz la distancia juguetona entre una madre y su hija dando cuenta de una relación consolidada y sin fracturas. Algo realmente cierto aunque nadie sabía que era una relación con la grandiosa antigüedad de tres semanas y no dieciocho años.

—Para despejar las dudas que azotan tu mente, pequeña Walburga...—comenzó a decir Dorea mientras pasaba su mirada pícara de su hija a su sobrina—… no presenté a mis hijos ante mi primo, el actual Patriarca de la familia, porque no tuve ni tengo deseos de hacerlo. ¿Debo recordarte acaso que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de informarme de la muerte del anterior Patriarca, mi propio tío? Enterarse por la edición especial del profeta con las fotografías de un funeral al que no fui convocada es razón suficiente para entender que no hay motivos para presentar a mis hijos.

Había ira contenida en esas palabras.

—Padre estuvo afectado en ese momento y el Patriarca... — intentó explicar Walburga con preocupación, se sentía una vez más como una niña o adolescente ante Dorea. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de cometer errores, de hacerla enojar o hacer enojar a su padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que este tipo de emociones la inundaban?, ¿años?, ¿décadas?

Dorea volvió a reír con abierta impunidad interrumpiendo las justificaciones.

—Nadie desea ver cara a cara sus más oscuros secretos, ¿no?

Su sobrina presionó su mandíbula muy fuerte, el miedo se dejaba ver en el brillo de sus ojos y en como intentaba humedecer su garganta. Las palabras se habían esfumado de su mente, no había nada que pudiera decir.

—En fin— resolvió Dorea—, hoy estamos aquí por los deseos de mi hija, trasmitidos a mi hijo, quien convenció a su padre y él a mí de enviarlos a Hogwarts en el año de sus EXTASIS— sonrió a su hija que seguía bebiendo su té ignorando a los demás y agregó—: aunque intuyo que el deseo de lograr cierta distancia de sus padres también tiene algo que ver.

—Entonces, sí irás a Hogwarts— agregó Regulus llamando la atención de las tres brujas como si de repente se percataran de la presencia del mago.

—Sí, así es— respondió ella con sobriedad y se dirigió a su madre—, han pasado cincuenta minutos.

—Gracias por recordarlo, tesoro—miró a Walburga—, si nos disculpas, debemos retirar las túnicas de Hogwarts.

Regulus no deseaba despedirse así, no luego de tanta tensión. Sintiendo que por fin su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar, se dirigió a Walburga:

—Madre, si estás de acuerdo, podríamos acompañarlas, después de todo aún queda hacer nuestro pedido.

Ella asintió por lo que el mago se puso de pie y ofreció su brazo a Hermione para escoltarla hasta el negocio de Madame Tatting. ¡Cómo agradecía en ese momento la distancia que había desde la pattisserie!

Por primera vez en su vida, las compras para ir a Hogwarts no fueron un suplicio, por lo menos no el acostumbrado. Ya tendría tiempo de digerir todo lo que ocurrió y analizar cómo era posible que su madre estuviera tan afectada por esa bruja y por qué la _Señora_ Potter hablaba con tanta libertad del propio Patriarca. Por ahora, sólo podía disfrutar de la compañía de una joven y hermosa bruja que lo intrigaba y atraía.

Sin duda alguna, este año parecía ser más interesante de lo que había sospechado.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo estás? Hoy les traje un poco más de Dorea y les presenté a Walburga y Regulus. ¿Qué sabrá Dorea de su sobrina como para tenerla en la palma de su mano y darse el lujo de juguetear con ella? ¿Qué secretos guarda de Arcturus y Pollux? De a poco los iremos descubriendo jajajaja (yo sé algunos, no todos, Dorea me los dirá con el tiempo y a través de las musas jajajaja). Me pareció interesante este comportamiento de Walburga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se ve cohibida, lívida, afectada y no puede gritar jajajaja. Y Regulus, mi querido Regulus. Este fue el capítulo que me hizo cambiar de parecer respecto a Harry, no pude evitar caer tontamente por él. Espero les vaya gustando.

A través de este fic, me permitiré desarrollar a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Respuestas:**

 **PrincesLinx:** Gracias! espero este capítulo te guste también, siempre me apasiona desarrollar el tipo de personalidad como el de Dorea. La idea era que fuera un harmony, al principio así fue pero no pude seguirlo de esa manera, lo siento, espero eso no te aleje como lectora. Habrá cierto shippeo, seguro, pero no creo que terminen juntos. No me atrevo a dar un no rotundo porque nunca se saber pero, lo más probable, es que no. Ojalá te siga viendo por aquí a pesar de eso. Pronto estarán en Hogwarts, ya verás jejeje. Un abrazo.

 **Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** ¿Verdad que sí? jajaja, Dorea se las trae y aportará ciertos secretos a la historia. Después de todo, su misión personal es salvar su familia jejee. Regulus es el candidato con más números comprados, si sigue así, es el que ganará la lotería. Gracias por decirme eso, me alegra que te gusten mis delirios. Te dejo mis cariños.

 **paola:** Gracias! en este fic exploraré a la familia Black por medio de Dorea, espero te guste lo que vaya desarrollando. Como he dicho, por ahora Regulus es el candidato con más fichas... esperemos continúe así. Un abrazo.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Las chucherías son la recompensa de las lechuzas,**

 **los reviews lo son para las musas de los fics.**

 **¿Dejan el suyo?**

 **XD**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Aceptar no es comprender**

—Tranquilo, Harry, ya volverán.

—Pasaron dos horas, señor, ¿y si les ocurrió algo?

El hombre suspiró y observó al joven apostado en la ventana. Tenía su rostro pegado al vidrio y la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo. Con una sonrisa lo invitó a salir juntos a esperar afuera, tal vez eso lograría tranquilizarlo un poco. Cuando estuvieron los dos ubicados en el cobertizo, Harry sentado en los escalones de la arcada principal y Charlus apoyado en una de las columnas, continuó hablando para calmarlo.

—Piensa, Harry, que son dos brujas que han ido de compras y mi Dorea sacará el mayor provecho de ese paseo. Se tomarán su tiempo.

—Debí haber ido con ellas, señor, no debí dejar sola a Hermione.

El hombre lo miró un momento evaluando si debía o no preguntar, decidió que lo prudente era sacarse esa duda lo antes posible. Entre antes la elimine, mejor.

—Dime, Harry— comenzó a decir con cuidado—, tú y Hermione, ustedes tienen una relación profunda… se diría que muy íntima…

—¿Íntima?... — repitió y observó a Charlus un segundo hasta que entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo y reaccionó—: ¡no, no!, ¡nada de eso!, ¡sólo somos amigos!

—¿Seguro? — preguntó—, entre ustedes hay más que una simple amistad, eso es obvio para cualquiera.

Los colores en el rostro de Harry iban ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el morado.

—Para nada— se apresuró a decir—, Hermione es… ella es especial, sí, pero no de esa manera.

Miró hacia el suelo y a su mente vino Ginny. Le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y, cuando al fin lo reconoció, la guerra mostró su cara más cruda. Se sentía aplastado por todo lo vivido y su suspiro contenía su frustración y miedos.

—Es algo que nos preocupó, ¿sabes? — escuchó decir a Charlus y Harry volvió a mirarlo—. Cuando Albus vino por nuestra ayuda, luego del Juramento Inquebrantable y de explicar la situación de manera general, nos apresuramos en adoptarlos. Vimos que esa sería una estrategia que podría funcionar pero después de verlos interactuar nos preguntábamos si ustedes…

Harry se paró de inmediato y, si bien aún no tenía la altura del mago frente a él, quedó claro que lo que estaba por decir guardaba toda la seriedad posible.

—Entre Hermione y yo no hay _algo_. Ella es… ella es mi hermana, mi familia. Una hermana mayor que me regaña cuando hago las cosas mal, que cubre mis espaldas siempre, que ríe conmigo, que… que… que incluso ha llorado conmigo. No hay un _nosotros_ como ustedes piensan.

— _Ojalá así sea y no cambie con el tiempo_ — pensó Charlus y agregó con una sonrisa—: Bien, me alegra escuchar eso ya que ser hermanos públicamente y tener ese tipo de relación sólo alimentaría rumores incestuosos— rió al ver el rostro confuso de Harry—, y le echarían la culpa a los genes Black de mi querida Dorea.

Ante sus palabras finales rió más fuerte como si se tratara de una vieja broma. Al cabo de unos buenos minutos y ya recuperado, Charlus comenzó a hablar tratando de distraer al joven mago junto a él.

—Ellas volverán pronto, debes tener paciencia. Mi bruja es una muy poderosa, no debes temer, y creo que tu _hermana_ es muy fuerte también.

—Sí, así es, señor.

— _Padre_ , debes llamarme _padre_.

—Cierto, eh, _padre_.

—La mejor técnica para recordar cómo debes llamarme es mantener en tu mente el recuerdo de la mirada asesina de Dorea cuando te equivocas. Si la mantienes presente, aprenderás mucho más rápido a no cometer errores— dijo riendo.

Harry tragó de golpe. Un escalofrío lo recorrió íntegro. Debía agradecer que esa bruja no estaba para escuchar sus continuos traspiés. No era que lo maldeciría o le hiciera algo malo pero su mirada, esos ojos grises acerados fijos en él cuando se equivocaba, y ese silencio glacial que caía en la habitación hacían que le corrieran escalofríos. Charlus chasqueó la lengua ante el gesto temeroso de Harry y dijo:

—Los Black tienen la alarmante habilidad de mantener una comunicación no verbal, especialmente si es para mostrar su disgusto y reprendernos.

—A usted no lo mira así…— masculló casi para sí mismo y agregó—:… padre _._

—Por supuesto que lo hace, sólo no te has dado cuenta. Presta atención y verás que no pasa un día sin que reciba _la_ mirada.

—Walburga no era así de silenciosa. Su retrato al menos gritaba como una banshee.

—Ah, cierto, el retrato poco amable de mi sobrina política— dijo tras un suspiro—. Me permito decir que ella es una excepción y por eso no me extraña que su hijo Sirius también lo sea. Ese jovencito tiene a quién salir después de todo.

Harry lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—No me mires así, jovencito— y rió—, ese chico se parece mucho a su madre cuando ella era joven. Ambos son rebeldes, contestatarios, inconformistas— Charlus parecía algo perdido en el recuerdo de la imagen de la joven Walburga—. Me pregunto… ¿qué hubiera pasado si el miedo hacia su padre no la hubiera detenido? — chasqueó la lengua—. Los castigos de mi cuñado Pollux no eran tan amables ni se contentaban sólo con quemar un nombre en un tapiz, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¡¿Amable?! — reaccionó Harry—, Sirius me contó cómo lo castigaba su madre y las cosas que decía y como lo trataba…

El semblante de Charlus se ensombreció un momento adquiriendo seriedad.

—La familia Black guarda oscuros secretos, mi muchacho, tan oscuros como su propio nombre.

Harry lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black— dijo con tono solemne y suspiró—, una de las familias más viejas del mundo mágico británico y la única que puede arrogarse el haber mantenido su línea principal limpia de sangre muggle por más de mil años— levantó una ceja conspirativamente y con una sonrisa algo maliciosa agregó—: o eso sostienen y quieren que creas.

Se sentó y le hizo una seña a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Miró el horizonte unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar.

—Una familia como los Black tiene muchos secretos y el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos se debe al peso descomunal de esos misterios.

Harry recordó las palabras de Sirius cuando le mostró el árbol genealógico aquel verano previo a su quinto año. Recordó que decía que su familia no era buena y que habían hecho cosas terribles.

—Dorea… ella no parece mala persona…— opinó Harry y se sonrojó—, quiero decir que ella…

—Mi Dorea es Dorea Potter— interrumpió con firmeza Charlus—, sin embargo… Dorea Black, ella es mucho más… intensa.

—Habla como si fueran dos personas diferentes.

—En alguna medida lo son— sonrió—, hace poco tiempo que viven con nosotros y no lo has notado pero serás capaz de verlo con tus propios ojos cuando estemos en público. Tu hermana ya habrá sido testigo de la fuerza de su _madre_ , de lo que provoca en los demás con su simple presencia.

—¿A… a qué se refiere… _padre?_ — dijo mientras pensaba—, _debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así_.

—Podríamos decir que ella tiene dos caras. La cara pública de mi Dorea es la de una Black. Aquí en familia, en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, es una Potter: una bruja más relajada, sonriente, amable. Sólo cuando estemos los cuatro y no haya otros ojos presentes, la verás siendo cálida y hogareña pero ante los demás será un pilar más de la estirpe de los Black.

— _Si hasta ahora ha sido amable… no quiero ni pensar lo que sería en público._

—Y sé lo que estás pensado, _hijo_ , y puedo asegurarte que verla actuar ante los otros, especialmente sus hermanos, primos y sobrinos, resulta hasta divertido. Especialmente por las reacciones que provoca.

Harry miró el suelo pensativo y Charlus chasqueó con la lengua divertido.

—Por eso era tan importante que vayan ellas dos solas al Callejón Diagón. Tú te pareces bastante a mí y, por obvias razones, a James Potter. Ir nosotros con ellas centraría la atención en ti y tu parecido. Lo que necesitamos es sembrar fuertemente la idea de que Hermione es nuestra hija.

—Y para eso necesitan que se comporte como Dorea frente a todos.

—Así es.

—¿Está seguro de que lo lograremos?, quiero decir, ¿podremos entrar en slytherin y ganar la confianza de esas personas?

—Si hacen lo que su _madre_ les dice, sí, lo harán.

—No será fácil.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sabe… yo…— pensó por un momento en Hermione y cómo lo regañaría por hablar sobre cosas del futuro pero tenía deseos de desahogar sus miedos—… yo pude haber ido a Slytherin— confesó.

El mago lo observó detenidamente. Estos chicos no hablaban mucho de sí mismos, tampoco había habido tiempo para eso con todo lo que Dorea les había dado para leer y practicar. Lo miró con atención escuchándolo.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador me dio la oportunidad de elegir y fue mi decisión ir a Gryffindor. Luego el director… él dijo que yo tenía cualidades que Salazar Slytherin apreciaba: inteligencia, ingenio, determinación y… 'un cierto desprecio por las reglas'— masculló sus últimas palabras.

Se cuidó de no mencionar que también hablaba parsel. Creyó por un instante que Hermione definitivamente lo mataría si mencionaba ese detalle.

—Y elegiste gryffindor por tus padres.

Harry asintió y agregó:

—Digamos que el ejemplar de slytherin que había conocido no me dejó una muy buena impresión tampoco— comentó recordando el primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy.

Charlus lo miró reflexivamente y, con la sabiduría de un hombre que ha vivido muchos años, comenzó a hablar. En el fondo, hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de decirle estas cosas a su hijo pero el destino así no lo quiso, el mismo destino que ahora le traía dos jóvenes asustados y con el peso de una gran responsabilidad.

—Muchos de los niños mágicos, tanto sangrepuras como mestizos, terminan en la casa de sus familias más bien por tradición y no tanto por sus verdaderas cualidades. Esto no sólo pasa con la Casa Slytherin, como muchos supondrían, sino en las cuatro. Toda la escolaridad en Hogwarts está atravesada por la tradición sólo que las serpientes son más evidentes por sus discursos de supremacía que susurran abiertamente en los pasillos. Esto no ocurre con los nacidos de muggles porque ellos no le deben consideraciones a nadie, todo es nuevo y por descubrir, no tienen padres o abuelos que pongan sobre sus hombros las expectativas de toda una genealogía.

Harry pensó directamente en Percy. No había duda alguna que tenía ambiciones que podrían haberlo llevado a Slytherin pero terminó en Gryffindor. También vino a su mente Neville. No dudaba que su amigo fuera valiente pero valientes también eran los Hufflepuff y él parecía tener las cualidades de los tejones con mayor ímpetu.

—En mi caso— continuó Charlus—, podría haber ido a Hufflepuff de la misma manera que a Gryffindor. El Sombrero estuvo bastante tiempo debatiéndose.

—Pero usted eligió Gryffindor.

—Así es. Temía lo que podría decir mi familia y mis amigos de aquel entonces.

—Y ahora yo… Hermione y yo… romperemos la tradición de la familia Potter.

—Eso no es algo malo e incluso demuestra lo que he venido pensando durante años y que intento explicarte ahora.

Harry no preguntó, sólo lo miró atento a sus palabras.

—Cada persona tiene sus virtudes y defectos, más allá de dónde termine tras la selección. Cada Casa promueve, alimenta unos más que otros y termina estandarizando determinados comportamientos— miró a Harry con ternura paternal y continuó—. Lo que hace la casa que te da la bienvenida es impulsar sus cualidades y te enseña a manifestarte de una determinada manera. Los leones estimulan la confrontación directa porque ven en eso mismo una virtud. Siempre de frente y directo al punto, siempre expresando el torbellino de emociones que los invade: sea en defensa de algún ideal, de una persona o acusando una injusticia.

Charlus pensó en Dorea y se sonrió mientras continuaba hablando.

—Los slytherins tienen también sus cualidades pero su reputación se funda en tres de ellas: astucia, ambición e instinto de supervivencia. Eso les creó la fama de cobardes, traicioneros y oportunistas.

—"O tal vez en Slytherin/ Harás tus verdaderos amigos / Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio /  
Para lograr sus fines" — recitó Harry las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Su padre adoptivo sonrió.

—En slytherin también encontrarás coraje— dijo ante la sorprendida mirada del joven—, piensa que se necesita mucho de él para enfrentar a tus pares en las mazmorras y ganarte su respeto. También se necesita valor para hacerle frente al resto de la escuela y la sociedad porque todos ellos desconfiarán de ti sólo por los colores de tu corbata— Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño—, encontrarás una sólida lealtad entre las serpientes mientras que los demás, sin importar tu buen comportamiento, verán dobleces, intenciones escondidas, maldades.

Harry pensó en esas palabras, aun así no olvidaba quiénes estarían en Slytherin.

—La lealtad de ellos, al final, estará con Tom.

—No— dijo Charlus con firmeza sorprendiéndolo—, la inmensa mayoría no le es leal completamente— sonrió de costado y agregó—: ¿lo olvidas?, ¿instinto de supervivencia?

Rió quedadamente y agregó:

—Las apariencias, Harry, no olvides las apariencias— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Toda serpiente que se precie intuye, siente el poder y toma una decisión ante él: o lo confronta, o lo evade o se alinea tras él. Y no olvides que ellas también pueden mudar de piel llegado el momento así que no te sorprendas si dicen ser una cosa pero son otra.

—La única slytherin que conocí y se enfrentó a Tom fue And…— se cayó de inmediato al ver que casi decía algo que no debía.

—Si te refieres a la pequeña Andy— comenzó a decir con cierta diversión—, sólo siguió el patrón de una decisión que tomó hace algunos años. Ella ahora es una traidora a la sangre, su esposo es un hijo de muggles y su pequeña una mestiza. Por supuesto que va a enfrentarse a Riddle y no me extrañaría que ahora mismo esté en la Orden que formó Albus.

Eso era algo que ni Harry ni Hermione sabían con certeza pero, al igual que Dorea y Charlus, imaginaban que sí, que así debía ser y que Andrómeda Tonks era parte de la Orden del Fénix.

—Siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo… las serpientes calculan todo y a todos. Verás, en las mazmorras hay una lucha de poder constante. El lugar de cada uno no está predeterminado al llegar. No importa si vienes de una familia prominente, tu posición será puesta a prueba siempre.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso…, padre?

—Simple observación y muchos años junto a mi amada Dorea— respondió—, ella es una slytherin en cada hebra de su preciosa cabellera, en sus silencios y en sus palabras. Nada en ella puede confundirse con otra casa. Inclusive su adorable y buen corazón es viperino— rió ante sus últimas palabras.

Harry se preguntó cómo un corazón puede ser viperino y bueno a la vez, consideraba eso una gran contradicción. Sin embargo, el trabajo de hormiga de Charlus estaba teniendo sus logros y el joven mago estaba desarmando lo que se había construido y solidificado durante sus años y experiencias en Hogwarts. Sí, tenía presente que Andromeda Tonks era una slytherin y que fue de gran ayuda pero, a la vez, la consideraba la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Todo lo demás era para Harry pútrido y desleal: Severus Snape, Draco y Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, sobre todo, Tom Riddle.

Harry trataba, con Godric y Merlín como testigos, él trataba de desandar el camino, de ver en los intersticios, de entender esa manera diferente de ver el mundo que tenían las serpientes. No sería hasta que experimentara ser una, hasta que viera y viviera en carne propia esos colores que llegaría a comprender mucho de lo que se le decía. Por ahora, simplemente escuchaba.

—Se necesita valor, _querido hijo_ , para enfrentar lo que quieren enfrentar— continuó Charlus—, ahora ustedes persiguen un objetivo que es de vida o muerte, esa es su ambición y meta. Para lograrla tendrán que desarrollar su astucia e instinto de supervivencia— su voz adquirió firmeza—. No olvides las características que Dorea les ha repetido incansablemente, características que sé que tienen ambos, tú y Hermione, pero que ahora deben aflorar como una segunda piel.

Harry asintió y suspiró mientras repetía lo que ya sabía de memoria y que poco a poco entraría en su sistema como la sangre que recorre sus venas.

—Ambiciosos, inteligentes, astutos, líderes fuertes y orientados hacia los logros— comenzó a decir—, tienden a dudar antes de actuar, con el fin de sopesar todos los posibles resultados antes de decidir exactamente lo que se debe hacerse.

—Tengo entendido, por lo que dijo Hermione, que eso último será muy difícil de lograr para ti.

El joven hizo un mohín pero debió rendirse ante la verdad.

—Sí… ella tiene razón con eso— levantó la cabeza de golpe, miró a su padre y dijo con urgencia—, por favor, no le diga que dije eso… no le diga que dije que tiene razón.

Charlus rió fuerte.

—No es necesario… creo que ella sabe muy bien que tiene razón y sabe que tú lo sabes también.

Harry pasó su mano por su cabello y los revolvió aún más con resignación.

—Sí… me conoce muy bien…

—No olvides lo que acabo de decir hace un momento, Harry— comenzó a decir trayendo una vez más la atención del muchacho—.En la casa de las serpientes te enseñaran a elegir, medirte, observar y luego, si llegas a la conclusión de que debes accionar, te enseñan a lanzarte de la manera menos visible posible porque nadie debe ver tu mano en los acontecimientos. Ser descubierto significa haber fallado y el orgullo no permite que ocurra a menudo.

Las palabras del mago iban internalizándose en Harry, las absorbía como quien sujeta un salvavidas en un naufragio. Quería creer en ellas, quería asegurarse que entre tanta farsa no se perdería a sí mismo. Dorea se lo había dicho cientos de veces y ahora Charlus se lo repetía.

Una parte de él se negaba a considerar lo que aquella bruja, ahora su madre, le insistió durante los últimos dos meses. Ella le decía que la casa Gryffindor los había modelado a su imagen y semejanza, pero que ellos podrían ser perfectos Slytherin si aceptaban moldear su comportamiento y estructura de pensamiento una vez más. Si lo pensaba, si le daba una oportunidad a esas palabras, Harry entendía que parte de su carácter fue cambiando con los años gracias a su amistad con Ron y Hermione, fue mutando poco a poco de un chico que reprimía todo lo posible sus emociones, que se resignaba a ser una sombra, que seguía las reglas para no ser castigado por sus tíos a alguien que podía pasar de ellas.

¿Podría ahora cambiar una vez más ante estos nuevos estímulos o sólo sería una farsa que quedaría al descubierto más temprano que tarde? No podía permitir eso, se decía que se volvería una serpiente por el bien de la misión y que incluso Godric Gryffindor debería estar de acuerdo con eso ya que sólo el más valiente de los leones admitiría, por las razones correctas, vestir las escamas de una serpiente. Lo que él no llegaba a saber con claridad es que todo dependería del tiempo que les tome concretar su misión o, de ser posible, volver a su tiempo. La verdad sea dicha, los seres humanos se adaptan a los nuevos estímulos y ellos ahora están entrando a un nuevo ambiente, uno que les exigirá guardar bajo siete llaves sus impulsos, reacciones, emociones y gestos.

La imagen del profesor Snape volvió a su mente una vez más como tantas veces durante las últimas semanas. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que vería su versión joven. Su amiga se lo repetía para que pudiera pensar y reprimir su impulso de caerle a golpes y maldiciones. En un par de semanas comprobaría cuánto de la personalidad del hombre que conoció se debía a su trabajo como espía y cuanto era parte de él mismo.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, quería sacar esos pensamientos de su mente así que preguntó a Charlus lo primero que se le cruzó.

—Señor, es decir, padre… ¿cómo es que terminó con… con…?

—¿… con tu madre? — concluyó la pregunta sonriendo.

El muchacho simplemente asintió algo ruborizado.

—Pues… lo mío podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista. Vi su brillo particular y me atrajo obstinadamente. No hice caso de las advertencias de mis amigos, de mis padres, de los mismos Black que rondaban Hogwarts en aquél entonces. Me había enamorado de ella y no renunciaría sólo porque me lo dijeran los demás o incluso ella misma.

Harry parpadeó. Eso se asemejaba mucho a lo que le habían dicho de su propio padre James respecto a su madre Lily.

— _¿Acaso todos los Potter somos iguales?_ — se preguntó y sacudió su cabeza para prestar atención.

—Pero aunque veía esa luz particular nunca negué la oscuridad que la rodeaba, las sombras que esconde. Después de todo, su propio apellido da cuenta de eso, ¿no?

—Black…— murmuró.

—Esa oscuridad se traduce en obsesión, Harry. Cuando abrazan una idea— negó con la cabeza—, se vuelven impermeables a cualquier razonamiento contrario.

A su mente volvió Sirius y cómo no obedeció el pedido de que se quede en Grimmauld Place. Él fue obstinadamente al Departamento de Misterios. También recordó cuando le habló sobre la noche de la muerte de sus padres y cómo fue solo tras Pettigrew, cayendo en una trampa que lo condenó a Azkabán. Sí, Charlus no se equivocaba, todos los Black parecían ser presos de sus obsesiones.

—¿Y Hermione debe ser como ellos?

—Según entiendo, aún sin ser una Black es obstinada así que no veo problema.

—Por favor… tampoco le diga eso… si no quiere que se enoje.

—Hmmm, puede que aparentar ser como Dorea le sea mucho más sencillo de lo que todos creemos— opinó sonriente.

Un 'plop' llamó la atención de ambos. Charlus simplemente continuó sonriendo mientras que Harry se puso de pie de inmediato. Ahí, cerca de ellos, ambas brujas se aparecieron. El brillo de satisfacción maquiavélica en el semblante de Dorea le decía a su esposo que había tenido mucho más éxito de lo esperado. Hermione, por su parte, traía el semblante cansado, algo que resultaba normal ya que había sido sometida a su primera prueba social.

Harry corrió hacia ellas para darles la bienvenida.

— _Sí_ — pensó Charlus—, _un Potter de pies a cabeza, impulsivo con sus emociones como todos nosotros._

—¡Bienvenidas! — dijo el joven mago al llegar con una amplia sonrisa a su encuentro.

—Es un gusto volver a casa, hijo— respondió Dorea—, por favor, ayuda a tu hermana con las compras— miró a ambos y ordenó con cierta seriedad—. La cena será a la hora acostumbrada, dispongan de su tiempo hasta ese momento.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, había mucho de qué hablar. Asimismo, Charlus entendió que su esposa tenía algo que comunicarle por lo que emprendió el camino hacia dentro de la casa donde le prepararía un té y esperaría a que hablara.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos cuatro con la imperiosa necesidad de expresar sus novedades. En el Callejón Diagón habían quedado una madre y su hijo en silencio, observando el punto exacto en el que las dos brujas se habían desaparecido.

Walburga nunca antes había deseado tanto estar bajo la protección e intimidad de su hogar como en ese momento. Estaba segura de que no podría mantener a raya por mucho más tiempo sus miedos y que en cualquier instante aflorarían con fuerza. Ojos ajenos no debían verla en ese estado, por eso, segundos después de que se despidieran de Dorea y su hija, tomó del brazo a su propio hijo sin advertencia previa y, apretando fieramente su mandíbula, se desapareció hacia Grimmauld Place.

Regulus no se esperaba ese movimiento y trastabilló hacia adelante al llegar. Miró de reojo a su madre y notó cómo ella se volvía presa de las emociones yendo mucho más allá de un semblante pálido y una leve agitación. Ahora que estaban dentro de la propiedad, por más que fuera el exterior de la casa, la mujer respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera corrido un largo tramo y sus manos temblaban. Estaba más que preocupado pero decidió que no era el momento de preguntarle qué ocurría sino de observar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

No quería convertirse él mismo en el foco de su desahogo, Merlín lo librara de semejante suplicio.

Ambos ingresaron a su hogar: ella cual vendaval desatado y él con la mesura de un hijo menor que aprendió cómo mantenerse fuera de la atención de los demás, a base de observar los problemas en los que se metía su hermano mayor. El primer instinto slytherin que desarrolló fue el de supervivencia y, con él, la astucia. Ambos le permitían sortear a una madre iracunda, un padre estricto y silencioso, un exhermano problemático que gustaba bromear a costa de él y toda una familia que lo condenaría si sólo llegara a sonreírle a la persona equivocada.

Los pasos de Walburga se hicieron sonar por la casa desde el momento que cruzó el recibidor. Orion, atento a su lectura de 'El Profeta', suspiró pensando que durante la próxima hora estaría escuchando las quejas de su esposa y toda clase de comentarios despectivos. La bruja desahogaba su veneno en él, despotricando contra la presencia de traidores a la sangre, sangresucias e inmundicias en el Callejón Diagón. La conversación se había vuelto una tradición que comenzó siete años atrás cuando acompañó a Sirius por primera vez. Por suerte, pensaba él, esta sería la anteúltima vez que escucharía a Walburga quejarse, Regulus se graduaría el próximo año y no habría más paseos de compras para el inicio de un ciclo escolar. Con tranquilidad esperó la llegada de lo inevitable e ineludible: los gritos de Walburga.

Pero ella no se apareció por su despacho.

Escuchó con atención cómo los pasos se dirigían a la biblioteca con premura y cómo el silencio reinaba en su hogar. Orion entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Qué fuerza fue capaz de silenciar a su esposa?, ¿qué pudo haber encontrado en el Callejón que lo salvó del suplicio anual? Sea lo que sea, se negaría a cantar victoria hasta saber qué pasó.

Su naturaleza curiosa tenía en igual medida una alta dosis de paciencia. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, se ordenaban, formulaban una o varias hipótesis y, con la paciencia de un observador atento, aguardaba a que la respuesta surgiera en el momento debido. Si debía forzar las situaciones para obtener los resultados, lo haría pero sólo de requerirse una intervención, de lo contrario, aguardar era lo conveniente.

De repente, escuchó la voz estridente de Walburga que lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento:

—¡Regulus, prepara las lechuzas!— ordenó.

—¿Cuál prefieres esta vez, madre? — escuchó que respondió su hijo al pie de la escalera.

—¡Todas!

El chico frunció el ceño. Tenían cuatro lechuzas, una por cada miembro que había vivido en la casa. Sirius no se llevó la suya al huir y ahora pocas veces se la utilizaba dado que recordaba demasiado a su anterior dueño. Por su parte, la respuesta de la bruja logró que Orion levantara la vista del periódico y se irguiera con mayor curiosidad: el misterio no hacía más que crecer. Pudo escuchar que su hijo preguntó lo que él mismo pensaba en ese momento:

—¿Todas?

—¡HAZ LO QUE SE TE ORDENA! ¡DE INMEDIATO, REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!

La impresión congeló al joven mago en su lugar por un segundo hasta que sus pies, por sí solos, emprendieron su camino hasta la lechucería de manera automática. Su madre nunca había utilizado ese tono con él, nunca antes le había alzado la voz de esa manera ni había dicho su nombre completo de manera reprobatoria.

Y él no fue el único sorprendido.

Decidido a obtener una respuesta, Orion se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en el momento en el que Regulus llegaba con cuatro jaulas. Ambos magos vieron como la bruja completaba un 'gemino' y enrollaba cada carta con velocidad. Cuando se giró, el hombre pudo ver que su esposa podría haberse enfrentado a un inferí de lo turbado que tenía su semblante. Ella, al verlo apostado en el umbral, susurró casi con ahogo.

—Ha vuelto.

Orion, fiel a su estirpe, sólo la miró con seriedad esperando una explicación que no solicitaría en voz alta.

—Ella ha vuelto…— repitió y, como si la palabra aguijoneara su lengua, la nombró—: Dorea.

Regulus observó a su padre, vio cómo sus labios, que rara vez formulaban palabras innecesarias, modularon ese nombre como si lo saboreara. Un nombre que parecía estar tan maldito como el del propio Voldemort por la reacción que causó.

—Debes dar aviso— ordenó Orion.

Walburga asintió y extendió su mano a su hijo para que le alcanzara las lechuzas. De esa manera fue como Regulus vio los destinatarios de cada carta y cómo se perdían en el horizonte a gran velocidad: Arcturus Black, su tío-abuelo y el Patriarca de la familia; Pollux Black, su temible abuelo; Cygnus Black II, su silencioso metódico tío y Cassiopea Black, su extravagante tía viajera . Se giró buscando la mirada de su padre pero él ya no estaba en el umbral. Su madre, en cambio, tragaba fuerte con la vista clavada en el vuelo de las lechuzas.

Decidido a que le debían una explicación, dejó caer su pregunta:

—Madre, ¿qué… qué está ocurriendo?

Ella sin mirarlo simplemente susurró casi entre dientes:

—Arcana Custōs.

Nunca había escuchado esas palabras y, si bien podía entender su significado literal gracias a su conocimiento del latín, no tenía idea del significado y alcance mágico. ¿Sería algún hechizo?, ¿tal vez alguna maldición? La respuesta se suponía que debía acabar con sus dudas pero sólo lo dejó aún más confundido. Horas más tarde, cuando finalmente la bruja dejó la biblioteca, luego de responder las cartas que llegaban, comenzó a buscar entre los libros.

Por amor a Merlín y Salazar, él averiguaría que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **A/U:** ¡Hola! Este es un capítulo tranquilo. No creo que Harry sea tan abierto a comportarse como un Black por más que quiera, creo que primero debe asimilar a conciencia la idea. No esperen ver el mismo comportamiento de Hermione en él, recuerden que él no dejará de ser un Potter, aunque sí tendrá alguna que otra respuesta suspicaz que haría enorgullecer a Dorea.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Los reviews los iré respondiendo a través de un PM a excepción de los guests a quienes contesto a continuación.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Caroonte01:** Hola! Gracias! Habrás visto que no, no actualizo rápido. Si aún estás ahí, espero que así sea, ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización. Dorea sabe varios secretos, además de ser una figura importante en la familia, tan importante como el patriarca jejeje. Te dejo mis cariños.

 **paola:** Quiero que sea un Regulus-Hermione, sólo espero que mis musas sigan cantando hacia ese rumbo porque también es cierto que Sirius, potencialmente, también podría ser su pareja. ¿Con quién quedará Harry en este pasado? Ufff, tan difícil de saber… paciencia. Jajajaja, juro por este fic que deseo que sea Regulus pero, repito… depende de lo que ocurra más adelante. Besos

 **Maucast:** Hola! Gracias! realmente es muy poco el tiempo para que les enseñen Artes Oscuras y tampoco es simple etiqueta. Han sido sesiones de lavado de cerebro prácticamente jejeje, sesiones en las que se les repetía que escondan su piel de león y que vistan escamas de serpiente. Además, deben practicar su oclumancia diariamente porque ellos sí que tienen secretos que guardar. Saludos

 **Luna:** Gracias! Me alegra que mi desarrollo de Dorea sea de tu gusto, ella crece dentro de mí jejeje, la muy maquiavélica. Hermione debía justificar ser hija de ellos y como no tiene rasgos Potter, ser más como una Black era lo más conveniente además de simplificar su camino a las mazmorras. Harry será más como lo conocemos, como repito, no deja de ser un Potter pero verás cierta lengua viperina de vez en cuando. Besos!

 **Janet:** Jejeje, gracias! ya los veremos en acción, en el próximo capítulo de hecho… paciencia que ya llegaré. Un abrazo

 **No se:** Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Dumbledore es quien es, veremos si Dorea lo deja manipular a sus hijos jejeje, Regulus…mmmm él tendrá mucho en qué pensar, Jajajaja, lo que pensará James estará en los próximos capítulos así como lo que piensan Remus, Sirius, Peter y, por supuesto, Lily y Snape. Espero sigas ahí. Mis cariños.

 **Natalia MerVel:** Qué bueno que estás aquí también! Tendremos bastante de los Black aquí, bastante. En este fic quiero quitarme las ganas de describir a esta familia jejeje. Ten paciencia con Rosas y espinas, please, eso llevará un tiempito más. Te dejo mis cariños… besos.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Dejen un review, please, ayuda a las musas.**

 **Un saludo a todos, chicos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

Un capítulo para que se diviertan un rato, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Pero comprender ayuda a aceptar**

Dorea los dejó a ambos y se dirigió a la cottage dónde sabía que disfrutaría de un delicioso té preparado por Charlus. Tanto Harry como Hermione la observaron alejarse en silencio como si ambos, por distintas razones, prolongaran el momento de la conversación que se debían.

Los segundos pasaron y el mago miró a su amiga a su lado. Observó con atención cuán cambiada estaba. Cerró sus ojos y trajo a su memoria la imagen de la bruja que siempre disfrutaba usar jeans y zapatillas, una blusa y un sweater enorme y viejo, que recogía su indomable cabello con un moño desprolijo cuya única función era evitar que estorbe su lectura. Los abrió nuevamente y ante él se alzaba una imagen muy diferente: ahora esa misma bruja vestía de seda verde y plata, llevaba diamantes en el lóbulo de sus orejas y una cascada de rizos armados y prolijos caía sobre sus hombros.

Ya no había ni un mínimo rastro muggle en ella. La ilusión era tan asombrosa que casi podía ver él mismo un parecido con Dorea y eso que era plenamente consciente del engaño.

—Terminaré matándolo, ¿no es así? — dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

—¿A Riddle? — preguntó él y sonrió. Miró hacia los costados asegurándose de que sean los únicos en los alrededores antes agregar—: la profecía dice que seré yo el que debe asestar el golpe final pero si tú quieres, puedes hacerlo, no te detendré.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

—¡No!, no me refiero a eso… aunque bien sabes que lo haría si pudiera. Si… si pudiera evitarte ese deber, lo haría sin dudarlo— giró su cabeza y lo miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos—, me refiero al león… al león en mí… terminaré matándolo, ahogándolo.

Él le sonrió con calidez.

—Ah, sí, entiendo. Lo gryffindor dentro de ti… dentro de ambos—, suspiró como ella y pasó su mano por su cabello—. Algo parecido le dije hoy a Charlus… este… eh… a _papá_ — se corrigió y negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué todo debía ser tan confuso?—, y él… él me dijo que no se puede matar lo que forma parte de la esencia de uno.

Guardó silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirando un punto lejano en el horizonte, hasta que Harry continuó:

—Y realmente lo creo. Quiero creer que el valor, la lealtad y el coraje no nacieron el día que fuimos sorteados a gryffindor, quiero creer y convencerme que eso formaba parte de nosotros y que nada ni nadie podrá matarlo. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

—¿Así lo crees, Harry? — susurró—, yo… ahora… me siento tan… tan confundida.

Volvió a observarla una vez más y notó los otros cambios que iban más allá de lo exterior y visible a simple vista. A base de repetición tras repetición, del alba hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Dorea se había encargado de inculcarle patrones de comportamiento, posturas, gestos que ella había aprendido desde que nació y creció en el seno de la familia Black. Ahora, su amiga, su hermana, se paraba firmemente con sus pies juntos y ambas manos unidas hacia adelante, de la misma manera que Dorea y suponía que de la misma manera que cualquier otra bruja sangrepura. El cambio había calado mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado en un principio y comenzaba a entender el temor de Hermione.

—¿Te da miedo descubrir que hubieras sido una perfecta slytherin de haber vivido otras circunstancias? — preguntó Harry sorprendiéndola de repente por lo intuitivo y acertado que fue su comentario.

Ella sopesó la respuesta, no servía de nada mentirle a él como no servía de nada mentirse a sí misma.

—A decir verdad, sí. Esa idea cruzó mi mente una que otra vez estos días.

—Tal vez…— comenzó a decir—… tal vez, _papá_ , tiene razón. Tal vez todos poseemos cualidades que nos ubican en una u otra casa y al llegar a Hogwarts, desarrollamos unas más que otras dependiendo de dónde somos sorteados.

—Le dijiste que el Sombrero pensaba mandarte a slytherin, ¿no es cierto?

Él le sonrió de lado. No había reprimenda alguna en la pregunta sino la certeza de cuánto le costaba a él cerrar la boca a veces.

—Sí… de algo debíamos charlar mientras ustedes estaban de compras.

—E imagino que no encontraste otro tema de conversación— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Con ese gesto recuperaba a su amiga hija de muggles que conoció desde siempre. Ahora, estos momentos formarían parte de la intimidad de ellos dos, algo que conocería cada uno sobre el otro. Para los demás serían hijos perfectos de Dorea y Charlus Potter. Entre ellos serían sólo Harry y Hermione.

—Ambos tenemos cualidades slytherin, _hermanita_. El director me lo dijo cuando tenía doce, él dijo que Salazar Slytherin hubiera elogiado mis… virtudes…

—Me lo habías dicho…, sí— afirmó ella—, y también te dijo que lo que te hacía gryffidor era haber elegido ir a esa casa y ahora, nosotros, estamos eligiendo ir a slytherin lo que significaría, si seguimos la misma lógica… significaría que nos volveremos como ellos.

—Ya somos un poco como ellos, Hermione— dijo él y sonriéndole agregó—: tú eres astuta, lo de encantar la lista de nombres del ED no se me hubiera ocurrido nunca y gracias a eso supimos que fue Marietta Edgecombe quién nos delató. También tienes ambición, deseas demostrar de lo que eres capaz— frunció sus labios y continuó—, sólo alguien con cierta inclinación hacia slytherin hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que tú le hiciste a Rita Skeeter.

La que fruncía sus labios ahora era Hermione.

—Sí, es cierto…— admitió—, fue excesivo encerrarla en un frasco pero… quería darle una lección por todas esas cosas horribles que escribió sobre nosotros.

—¿Sólo eso? — preguntó admirado—, extorsionarla para que escribiera ese artículo en 'El Quisquilloso' cuando estuvimos en quinto año, ¿no me dirás que eso no fue inteligente, astuto… viperino? — amplió su sonrisa con picardía—, muy slytherin de tu parte…

Ella llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro cubriéndolo avergonzada.

—Te das cuenta, Harry, que estás provocándome una crisis de identidad.

Él rió.

—No estoy diciendo nada que tú no hayas pensado antes, ¿verdad? Porque si te sientes cómo te sientes es porque todo esto tú ya lo has pensado y sólo Merlín sabe qué otras cosas más pasaron por tu mente.

Ella bajó sus manos y lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos con desafío. Sentía que debía devolver la estocada.

—Tú engañaste a Ron haciéndole creer que habías usado el Felix Felicis en su bebida.

Y él no se quedaría atrás.

—Y tú lanzaste un 'confundus' a Cormac Mclaggen.

—Tú liberaste a Dobby engañando a Lucius Malfoy.

—Y tú entregaste a Umbridge a los centauros.

—Tú usaste ese libro de Snape para hacer trampas en Pociones.

—Y tú usaste un giratiempos en tercero para poder cursar todo lo que quisieras y llegar a tiempo con los deberes. Eso fue como hacer trampa, ¿verdad? Ya quisiera yo un giratiempos.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos se miraban desafiantes, esperando algún otro golpe bajo, estallaron de risa por un buen rato.

—Veamos el lado positivo de todo esto— comenzó a decir Harry limpiando unas lágrimas de sus ojos—, si siempre tuvimos algo de verde y plata con nosotros, será más fácil cumplir con nuestra misión porque no todo será un engaño.

— _La misión_ — pensó ella y se acarició el puente de la nariz.

Sí, la misión que ella misma había impulsado con su brillante idea de infiltrarse en slytherin y averiguar todo lo posible sobre los horrocruxes. Además, no había olvidado el libro que Albus le había heredado, 'Los cuentos de Beedle, el bardo", y que aún debía traducir para entender qué mensaje quiso trasmitirle con eso. Lamentaba no poder ir a su despacho en ese preciso momento y acribillarlo a preguntas.

—Sabes, Harry… hoy, por un momento, comencé a pensar que todo el plan era un error— dijo de repente.

Él se sorprendió. El semblante preocupado de su amiga no sólo era por una pequeña crisis de identidad sino que había algo más. Se puso algo serio pensando que tal vez algo había ocurrido en su paseo de compras.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione?, ¿ocurrió algo?

—No exactamente… o sí…— miró hacia la casa donde sabía que estaban Dorea y Charlus—. Conocí a Walburga en persona.

—¿Te… te dijo algo?, ¿te insultó? — preguntó apurado y con verdadera preocupación.

Su mandíbula se había tensado y su mano se cerró en un puño. Todos sabían los insultos del retrato e imaginaba que en persona, Walburga Black debía ser mucho peor.

—No, no— respondió enseguida—, de hecho, eso fue lo extraño— dijo con un tono algo conspirativo bajando su voz.

Él la miró entrecerrando sus ojos queriendo entender hacia dónde iba su amiga.

—Bueno, te presentaron como sangrepura, no debería insultarte demasiado… tal vez sólo por llevar el apellido Potter… sabemos por Sirius que ella no era admiradora de mi familia.

—No, Harry, no— suspiró—, yo también creí que lo haría, sobre todo recordando que a estas alturas Sirius ya se fugó de su casa y está viviendo con tu padre. Me esperaba algún insulto pero… todo lo contrario… fue _muy_ cortés, demasiado. Ella se comportó con propiedad e incluso con... miedo.

—¿Miedo? — preguntó extrañado

—Sí… miedo de Dorea.

Harry quedó analizando esas palabras y esperó que su 'ahora' hermana siguiera.

—Dorea es su tía y había más que respeto en el trato de Walburga, había cuidado y temor como si hacerla enojar fuera a desatar una calamidad.

Harry recordó las palabras que Charlus le había dicho temprano ese día y las de Sirius en su quinto año.

—Los Black tienen muchos misterios— repitió él como un eco de esos dos magos adultos.

—Y Dorea dijo que le gustaba coleccionar secretos, ¿lo recuerdas? — agregó Hermione—, cuando la conocimos en la oficina del director, ella dijo que conocía muchas cosas y que por eso no la eliminarían del árbol genealógico.

Harry asintió. Eso era verdad. Si pensaba en esas palabras dichas al pasar y con cierta liviandad, parecería como si la familia Black en su totalidad estuviera siendo extorsionada por Dorea. Suponía que la bruja tenía sus cartas bajo la manga pero lo que Hermione le describía ahora parecía ser excesivo, ¿o no?

—También conocí a R.A.B— dijo con una media sonrisa Hermione, trayendo a Harry de sus pensamientos—, el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black.

—¿Qué tal te pareció?

Ella miró hacia un costado evaluando sus recuerdos y lo que pensó de él al conocerlo.

—Físicamente, se parece a Sirius pero... hay algo diferente en él, no sabría decir qué con el poco trato que tuvimos— dijo pensativa.

—Será nuestro compañero en slytherin.

—Sí, uno de los tantos nuevos amigos que debemos hacer y cuya confianza debemos ganar— dijo mordiéndose el labio con cierto enojo.

—Eso te molesta.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros. Con Harry podía ser genuina, ¿no?, a él sí podía mostrarle sus temores, sus dudas, después de todo, ahora eran realmente hermanos. Antes los unían los sentimientos y ahora los legitimaba el apellido.

—Todo es muy, muy complicado— se abrazó a sí misma—, y siento que me va a caer un rayo por decir esto pero…

Harry se adelantó y quedó frente a ella. La tomó de ambos brazos y esperó a que hablara. Con ese simple gesto trasmitía la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir su línea de pensamiento. Hermione realmente lucía un semblante que le decía que esas palabras iban en serio y que realmente creía que ardería en su propio lugar sólo por decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ahora entiendo los rostros inexpresivos de las serpientes— comenzó a decir e hizo un mohín antes de seguir, como si las palabras fueran difíciles de pronunciar—. Me refiero a Malfoy, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, Zabini… esas caras que no decían nada más que aburrimiento es su máscara. Ahora yo… yo debo ser igual, debo usarla al punto de que se vuelva el gesto cotidiano… ¿lo entiendes, Harry?, debo hacer lo mismo que me exasperaba de ellos y siento que arderé en un infierno personal y exclusivo para mí.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Debo lucir esa máscara cuando quiera mantenerme indiferente para que los demás no sepan mis verdaderas emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos; cuando no sepa cómo reaccionar para que no vean mis temores ni inseguridades, cuando evalúe a los demás para que no note que estoy interesada en ellos…— lo miró a los ojos demostrando su cansancio—. Juro que mi cara se acalambró y me duele la mandíbula de tanto que debí controlar mis expresiones.

La acercó hacia él y la abrazó. Le dio tiempo para que se sienta contenida antes de azuzarla y molestarla.

—Dime, Hermione... ¿qué te molesta más de todo esto? — preguntó con cuidado y luego agregó con una sonrisa pícara—: ¿qué debas usar una máscara o que seas muy buena en eso?

Ella golpeó su pecho mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

—Ambas… creo.

Y volvieron a reír antes de separarse y caminar por los alrededores disfrutando el sol en sus rostros.

—Deberíamos ir y acomodar las compras, Harry.

—Están reducidas mágicamente, no pesan, así que podemos dar una vuelta y luego hacer lo que _madre_ nos pidió.

Hermione se detuvo, pasó una mano por su rostro mostrando resignación.

—No puedo creer que seamos tan buenos en nuestros papeles.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó él.

—Esto…— señaló a ambos—, lo de recién… yo diciendo que deberíamos acomodar las cosas obedeciendo lo que se nos dijo y tú salteándote la orden de… _mamá_. Tú siendo _Potter_ y yo siendo _Black_ — pronunció ambos apellidos con vehemencia.

—Será porque hemos practicado mucho.

—No… no es _sólo_ eso. Es porque Dorea y Charlus, o… mejor dicho, _mamá_ y _papá_ han sabido explotar nuestras personalidades para que nos sea mucho más natural todo.

—Igual, es difícil.

La bruja se paró de golpe y lo miró aprehensivamente.

—Para ti no tanto, así que no te quejes— dijo—, recuerda que tú podrás ser más... más... más tú, más normal mientras que yo— se señaló así misma y lo que vestía—, debo convertirme en la reina de hielo.

—Yo heredé la personalidad de papá y tú la de...

—Mamá, sí, lo sé lo sé, es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no?— cortó ella la frase de Harry—, solo tengo miedo de fallar, de equivocarme... de dejar ver que no soy lo que aparento y que eso nos ponga en peligro.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y vio que Hermione tenía el rostro serio y miraba el suelo así que con su dedo índice levantó el mentón de su amiga e hizo que lo mirara un instante. La sonrisa del mago era apacible y sus ojos verdes le trasmitían paz.

—No te preocupes, _hermana_ , tú no fallarás y, aunque te llegaras a equivocar, estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera de volver el error un acierto. Eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco y confío ciegamente en ti.

Hermione escuchó esas palabras y sonrió. La confianza de Harry en ella hacía que el miedo la abandonara.

—Gracias, _hermanito_ … por confiar en mí.

—Gracias a ti por mantenerme con vida. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no estuvieras a mi lado.

—Hubieras caído en el primer pozo que te cruzaras, nunca miras por donde caminas— dijo juguetonamente.

—Para que mirar si tú me señalas dónde debo pisar— respondió él.

Ambos sonrieron y miraron el horizonte sin separarse. Hermione en un momento apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y el la rodeo con su brazo. Así se quedaron, siendo observados desde lejos por Dorea y Charlus.

—Verlos así me preocupa— comentó la bruja.

—Sí, es cierto— agregó su esposo—, le pregunté si entre ellos había sólo amistad y fue muy enfático en decir que no, que ellos se consideran hermanos.

—Ahora lo son… aun así…

—Sí, lo sé, querida…— le dijo él sonriendo—, incluso diciendo que son hermanos, cuando están así parecen una pareja por lo que darán qué hablar.

Ella rió y agregó:

—Me culparan por eso, estoy segura.

—Por supuesto, dado el historial de tu familia y la costumbre de casarse entre ellos.

—Mmmm, sí…— amplió aún más su sonrisa—, será divertido ver la duda en los demás cuando vean a nuestros hijos y se pregunten si entre ellos hay más que simple fraternidad.

—Tienes un humor perverso, querida mía.

—A ti te gusta.

—Forma parte de tu irresistible encanto— dijo y besó su mejilla.

Dorea llevó la taza a sus labios y saboreó los restos de su té antes de dirigirse al sillón. Charlus la siguió con la mirada, tantos años después y aún la adoraba con locura… tantos años juntos y podía ver detrás de su máscara cuando algo la alegraba o, tal vez, simplemente era que ella dejaba que viera cuando estaba tramando algo. No le molestaba que fuera uno o lo otro porque en un caso significaba que él había aprendido a leerla y en el otro que ella confiaba en él y ambas cosas le causaban infinito placer.

—Dime, querida, ¿qué has visto en el Callejón Diagón que te ha dejado extasiada?, dudo que haya sido la colección de invierno de Sophie Tatting.

Ella rió. ¡Cómo amaba a su esposo!, la conocía a la perfección y lograba alegrarla con su suspicacia y su humor.

—La pequeña _Buguie_ y su hijo estaban también por ahí. Se enteró de mi presencia gracias a Sophie y fue en mi búsqueda.

—Entonces… a estas alturas, ya todos debieron haber recibido una lechuza y pronto recibiremos sus _cálidas_ palabras de bienvenida.

—No ser mosca y estar junto a mi primo Artie para ver su reacción.

—Mmmm, sí, verdaderamente tu hermano Pollux será el que más se sorprenda. Arcturus puede que piense que tramas algo más.

—Y no se equivoca.

—¿Qué planea esa mente compleja que tienes, querida?

—Sobrevivir, esposo mío, sobrevivir— fue hasta la ventana y observó a sus hijos que regresaban a casa—, esos jovencitos trajeron consigo noticias alarmantes del futuro y es mi deber evitar que ocurra.

—No han dicho mucho.

—Han dicho suficiente y callado demasiado. En sus silencios, en sus gestos se puede leer que lo que le espera a la familia Black es la hecatombe y no puedo permitirlo.

—Sólo espero que no te pongas tú en riesgo… no demasiado al menos.

—Siempre lo hubo, siempre hubo peligro en mi vida. Soy miembro de la orgullosa estirpe de los Black y tengo deberes hacia mi familia. Deberes que he abandonado por mucho tiempo.

—No te atormentes… perdimos a nuestro pequeño, no puedes…

—No, lo sé… sé que tuvimos nuestras razones para alejarnos y no te culpo ni responsabilizo. Sin ti a mi lado creo… creo que hubiera enloquecido.

—Importa lo que hagamos de ahora en más con lo que tenemos, con lo que el destino nos trajo.

—Así es, mi Charlus, así es… y yo volveré a incordiar a los míos con mi simple existencia y más… mucho más…

—Les recordarás por qué eres la Arcana Custōs.

—Y conspirarán mi muerte por eso… lo sé…

Él la rodeó con sus brazos con un claro signo protector y de completo apoyo. Por más que renegara de las actuales palabras de su esposa, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. El día que se comprometió a estar a su lado aceptó cada rasgo, cada detalle de la vida de Dorea y sus responsabilidades eran parte fundamental de ella. Sólo podía estar a su lado, siempre, resguardándola porque, después de todo, era un Potter y en su familia también había tradiciones, entre ellas, la de dar la vida por los que aman.

Así los encontraron Harry y Hermione al atravesar la puerta. No tardaron mucho en volver a la rutina que los había imbuido esas últimas semanas y las lecciones continuaron. Sin embargo, ahora la calidez familiar era cada vez más palpable entre ellos y la complicidad nacía y crecía en cada gesto, mirada o comentario de esta otra familia Potter.

Los días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran querido y ese jueves 1 de septiembre los Potter-Black llegaron muy, muy temprano a la plataforma 9 ¾. Sabían que eran la nueva sensación del exclusivo círculo social que dominaba la familia Black ya que, a esas alturas, tres semanas después del encuentro con Walburga y sumados un par de paseos más por el Callejón Diagon, la mayoría de los que detentaban el poder económico y social sabrían que ellos estarían ahí. Por esa razón, para evitar algún encuentro que pudiera arriesgar a sus hijos, simplemente decidieron llegar a primera hora y así ellos tendrían un vagón al que entrarían sin necesidad de pedir permiso.

—¡Cuídense mucho! — apuntó Dorea mirando a sus _hijos_ —, tengan mucho cuidado y no duden en llamarnos si algo, cualquier cosa, llega a ocurrir.

—No se expongan sin necesidad— aconsejó Charlus—, sé que su instinto y _lugar de origen_ les dice que no deben confiar en nadie y que no pueden involucrar a nadie pero son nuestros hijos ahora y es nuestro deber estar ahí para ustedes.

—No se preocupen, nos cuidaremos— respondió Harry

—Y los mantendremos al tanto de lo que ocurra— agregó Hermione

—Recuerden— señaló Dorea con severidad—, el lugar al que irán se mide por los detalles, los mensajes velados, aquello que se dice con pocas o ninguna palabra de por medio. No olviden que para los slytherins lo que más importa, aquello que es vital, son los secretos, por eso deben cuidar los propios y aprender a ver y guardar el de los otros.

—Y eso significa que estarán bajo el escrutinio de todos en las mazmorras... serán los chicos nuevos y misteriosos... además de ser los primeros Potter en mucho, mucho tiempo en ser seleccionados en esa casa— agregó Charlus

—Lo siento tanto— volvió a decir Harry— siento que deba romperse esa tradición…

—No deberías— cortó de inmediato su padre y le repitió lo que ya le había señalado—. Cuando era joven, cuando tenía tu edad, me importaba como a cualquiera la casa a la que pertenecía pero los años me han enseñado que esas divisiones no nos dejan ver las virtudes en lo que es diferente. Todos tenemos algo de cada casa y no debemos olvidarlo.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se dejaron abrazar por ese hombre mientras que su madre se mantenía estoica y sólo acarició las mejillas de cada uno con una cálida sonrisa. Les desearon el mayor de los éxitos enfatizando que debían pedir ayuda ante la primera señal de problemas. No se cansaban de repetirlo.

Así se separaron y abordaron el tren.

Charlus y Dorea se quedarían hasta que partieran, así lo habían decidido. A ojos de cualquiera ellos simplemente estarían mirando y supervisando cómo sus hijos se iban a Hogwarts por primera y única vez. Eso también permitiría que sean ellos, los adultos, los que fueran abordados por otros adultos que los reconocerían sin lugar a dudas. Aunque debían agradecer la presencia de varias familias de mestizos y sangrepuras que no frecuentaban el círculo social más alto y peligroso y que, por tanto, no reconocían la importancia y significancia de esa pareja ahí presente. Toda esa gente los hacían pasar desapercibidos y los ubicaban en un buen lugar para observar a los demás sin que sean notados con una primera mirada. Sólo serían encontrados por los que los buscaran de manera específica y, por ese motivo, Fleamont y Euphenia Potter no los vieron.

No podían creer lo mucho que Harry se parecía a James. Dorea se sonrió hacia sus adentros con la malicia que la caracterizaba. Deseaba estar en el tren cuando se encontraran y poder ver la sorpresa en el joven merodeador ya que no todos los días encuentras a tu doble en un vagón. En ese momento, una pareja que ya habían divisado a lo lejos pero que decidieron ignorar hasta que se acercara se paró a su lado. Walburga y Orion Black estaban ahí.

Y ella no había sido la única en notarlos.

Sirius había visto a su padre y madre desde el compartimento que eligieron él y sus amigos. Por un momento creyó que estaría en problemas puesto que Orion nunca, jamás iba a la estación, nunca se acercó, ni siquiera cuando había sido su primer día de escuela o cuando fue repudiado quedando Regulus como hijo único. Sabía que su padre despreciaba cualquier atisbo de sentimentalismo y que consideraba que ir a dejarlo y verlo abordar el tren era una muestra innecesaria de emociones. El miedo comenzó a recorrerlo, el miedo de que esté ahí por él o, peor, por los Potter que tan amablemente lo habían recibido en su hogar y lo habían adoptado prácticamente. Sus amigos notaron su semblante serio y temeroso y le preguntaron que le ocurría.

El simplemente pudo susurrar su respuesta destilando el veneno que sentía por su familia.

—El desgraciado de mi padre vino— los demás siguieron su mirada mientras él continuaba hablando—: seguro que es por mí, seguro que va por tus padres, James, debemos advertirles.

—No lo creo, Canuto, cálmate, puede que sólo sea por tu hermano.

El negó rápidamente y con vehemencia.

—No, no… él no dejaría su estudio por nada que no sea hacer daño… lo conozco... lo conozco muy bien...

Los cuatro miraban con atención, atentos a cualquier posible ataque, pero cuando vieron que los padres de Sirius pasaban de los Potter, sin siquiera mirarlos, para pararse frente a una pareja que desconocían, tuvieron muchas preguntas pero se tranquilizaron. Después de todo, no estaban ahí por los padres de James.

Pero sí, Sirius tenía algo de razón y su intuición no estaba muy lejos de la verdad ya que Walburga y Orion estaban ahí por los Potter... pero por los otros.

—Dorea, Charlus... un placer encontrarlos— saludó Walburga con educación.

Orion extendió su saludo con distancia y respeto a través de un simple gesto.

—Es bueno ver a la familia— respondió Dorea con sarcasmo evidente.

—Un placer— agregó su esposo con su habitual sinceridad.

Después de todo, Charlus siempre fue un hombre ameno, un Potter de pies a cabeza y sin la responsabilidad de llevar adelante las relaciones sociales y políticas de la otra rama familiar. Sin embargo, siempre fue un hombre inteligente… inteligente y astuto, nadie lo veía venir hasta que estaba ahí, frente a ti. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Dorea y por eso lo amaba aún más de lo que podía ser sano. Ella, que se consideraba la serpiente más astuta y la Black más inteligente se vio sorprendida por nada más ni nada menos que un gryffindor, uno que guardaba su valentía para ocasiones que la ameritaran, rasgo que Dorea consideraba algo slytherin. Charlus la conquistó sin que ella se diera cuenta y ese coraje leonino se hizo muy presente cuando no dudó en enfrentar a su difunto padre Cygnus e incluso desafiar a su tío Sirius Black II, el entonces Cabeza de su familia.

Todo por ella.

Llegó al punto de enfrentar el prejuicio de su propia familia por cortejar y luego desposar a una Black, a una bruja con sus características y encima de slytherin. Porque puede que las jóvenes generaciones no conozcan a esta bruja en particular, o al propio Charlus, ya que ella había nacido en 1920 y él en 1918 y estaban en 1977, mucho tiempo y muchas cosas habían pasado. Sin embargo, los que vivieron en aquellos años los recordaban muy bien y al pensar en ella un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

Dorea fue confidente de muchos en su juventud y, de hecho la buscaban por eso: por sus palabras y consejos, por su capacidad de guardar en lo profundo lo que escuchaba. Tarde se dieron cuenta de que habían guardado sus miedos, sus faltas, sus errores en el mismo banco y que eso le daba poder a Dorea Black. El poder sobre la vida de muchos por lo que sabía de cada uno, por las deudas que fueron adquiriendo tras los favores otorgados.

Poco a poco las personas habían comenzado a evitarla y tanto ella como su esposo Charlus no reclamaron nada, simplemente siguieron sus vidas. Fue la muerte de su pequeño Edward lo que los aisló y, desde ese momento, aunque los buscaran, ellos no estaban, habían desaparecido. La última vez que fueron vistos en sociedad fue en 1950, más de veinte años atrás, y ahora aparecían como si nada hubiera ocurrido recordándoles a todos aquellos que aún vivían que sus secretos seguían ahí, en conocimiento de alguien y que con los años los intereses aumentaban porque era mucho mayor la pérdida, el riesgo si alguno de ellos salía a la luz.

—¿Sus hijos? — preguntó Walburga.

—En el tren— respondió Dorea con un tono que remarcaba la obviedad de la respuesta.

—Creí que podría conocer al joven Potter— agregó sonrojada casi como una excusa.

—En otra ocasión será— respondió su tía.

Regulus llegó en ese preciso momento. Había sido interceptado por algunos compañeros de su casa retrasándolo y, por primera vez, mostró un atisbo de sus genes coléricos sorprendiendo a más de un slytherin en el camino. ¿Cómo se atrevían a retrasarlo?, ¿cómo osaban detener su paso, interponerse entre él y su encuentro con sus nuevos familiares?

—Buenos días, Señora Potter, un gusto volver a verla— saludó con la gracia de quien ensayó decenas de veces frente a un espejo.

Que lo hiciera era algo que nadie debía saber, por supuesto. Tal vez sólo Kreacher tuviera conocimiento ya que él le indicaba si el tono utilizado en el saludo era demasiado exagerado o si, por el contrario, dejaba entrever una confianza inapropiada.

Miró los alrededores y no vio a Hermione, ¿habría subido al tren ya? Maldijo una y mil veces a cada uno de los que lo detuvieron con nimiedades. Él desconocía que tanto la bruja de su interés como su hermano habían llegado mucho antes que cualquiera en ese lugar y que no hubiera importado que él llegara de manera directa, no la hubiera encontrado.

—Joven Regulus, es bueno verlo— dijo Dorea sonriendo al ver que buscaba a su hija y que se decepcionaba por no encontrarla—. Querido, te presento al heredero de la familia Black, Regulus... Regulus, él es mi esposo, Charlus Potter.

Esas palabras trajeron al joven a la conversación y saludó al hombre de lentes rectangulares.

—Veo que has estado al tanto de las novedades de la familia— opinó Orión sin perder su porte.

A Dorea le brilló la mirada prácticamente. Amaba cuando le deban pie para hacer uso de su lengua mordaz.

—Puede que el mundo mágico se haya olvidado de mí pero yo no de él… ¿me subestimas, Orion?

—¿Por qué vuelves? — preguntó sin preámbulos y con brusquedad.

—La misma razón que me llevó a alejarme me trae de nuevo, sobrino querido... mis hijos...

La miró unos minutos evaluándola y, como siempre, nada, absolutamente nada podía leerse en ese rostro. Tal vez sólo se reflejaba un dejo de la ira tan característica de los Black, ese sentimiento obsesivo que los lleva a entregarse por completo a una causa, una idea, una persona o la familia. Debía admitir que siempre admiró a esta bruja, su tía segunda Dorea Black.

Para él siempre sería Black, no Potter, ese apellido que ahora lucía no iba con ella, con su espíritu, con su esencia.

Siempre pensó que había sido una absoluta pérdida y casi una desgracia que se casara con el hombre que lo miraba sonriente en ese momento. Aunque… siendo sincero sólo consigo mismo, esa decisión hizo que la admirara más, después de todo, debió haber sido borrada y repudiada del árbol por contraer matrimonio con un más que evidente traidor a la sangre y que encima de males no pertenecía a la rama familiar principal por lo que nada se ganaba con ese casamiento. Pero no lo hicieron, la mantuvieron y aún el infame de Arcturus Black sostenía esa decisión con la orden absoluta de no borrarla ni a ella ni a su descendencia. Si aún permanece con el beneplácito del patriarca de no ser borrada, pese a lo que hizo o a que decidió desaparecer de la vista de todos, es que ella posee algo Arcturus teme o sabe algo de él en particular. Sólo un verdadero Black, uno que se valga con el peso de su genealogía, sería capaz de manipular hasta ese punto sus circunstancias y a los que detentan poder.

Sí, él, Orion Black, la admiraba y aún la amaba en secreto. Sin embargo, esos recuerdos de su adolescencia serían para otro momento, ahora debía conformarse con su regreso y deleitarse con el revuelo que su simple presencia causaba dentro y fuera de la familia.

El silbido del tren anunció que estaba pronto a partir llamando la atención de los cuatro.

—Sube, Regulus— ordenó su madre.

Él simplemente asintió y se despidió con respeto de los demás adultos.

Charlus Potter fue el único que alzó su mano despidiendo a sus hijos sentados en uno de esos vagones. Dorea se mantenía estoica, una Black no hacía aspavientos al aire, su simple mirada debía trasmitir el mensaje deseado a aquellos que supieran leerlos y era evidente que sus hijos debían conocer ese lenguaje. Aunque Walburga desoía esa cualidad de los Black, gritando cada vez que algo la frustraba e iba en contra de sus deseos, Orion la mantenía por lo que estaba apostado de manera firme e inmutable y su simple mirada era suficiente para que incluso Sirius dejara a un lado sus juegos infantiles.

Ahora que la multitud de padres y familiares dejaban la estación, ahora que podían estar solos, él averiguaría el alcance de la presencia de su tía en Londres. Estaba preparado para increparla pero ella se le adelantó.

—Un almuerzo en Grimmauld Place sería lo conveniente— dijo ella mientras tomaba el brazo de su marido y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarlos, conduciéndose a sí misma hasta una de las casas ancestrales de los Black como si fuera ama y señora.

Orion se permitió sonreír ante esa orden. Sí, esa bruja era su tía Dorea a quien amó en su adolescencia, a quien le hubiera gustado desposar sin importarle el incesto o la diferencia de edad. Sin embargo, ella eligió al hombre que iba a su lado y él tuvo que aceptar los designios de su padre y desposar a su prima Walburga. Se permitió un leve suspiro resignado y miró de reojo a su esposa quien no recuperaba el color en su semblante, Orion se podía permitir disfrutar de los milagros de su tía, entre ellos, silenciar a su esposa.

Sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía y emprendió su camino. En breve sería anfitrión y debía comportarse como tal, demostrar que ya no era un niño y que él sería leal a la Arcana Custōs aunque su padre Arcturus exigiera lo contrario.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Gracias por esperar pacientemente las actualizaciones. Por ustedes, mis fieles lectores, es que continúo a pesar que la vida me acorta cada vez más los tiempos. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Quería que se viera la relación entre Hermione y Harry, Dorea y Charlus y un poco de Orion y Walburga. De él desarrollaré más adelante.

Mis disculpas por no responder sus reviews como siempre lo hago, realmente, tengo muy poco tiempo. Trataré de hacerlo en la siguiente actualización.

PD: No olvido Rosas y espinas, por favor, tengan paciencia con esa historia… ya la continuaré.

Quiero agradecerles a Alpha bellatrix Malfoy black, TsukihimePrincess, Caroonte01, No se, yoxo, Natalia MerVel, paola, herkyo, dana-weasleygranger, tenshin anime, CecyBlack, Soteria, PrincesLinx, pax399, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, YUKI NICKY1, Alexa SixT, NotYellow, Catty712, andreacantoral501, Atenea Black.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **¿Dejan un review que alimente a las musas**

 **como las chucherías a las lechuzas?**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** el potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El Expreso de Hogwarts**

Ambos vieron a sus padres junto a otra pareja mientras los despedían en la plataforma.

—Esa era Walburga— susurró Harry—, se ve muy diferente al retrato.

—Se ve joven— respondió Hermione con austeridad y sin que su rostro mostrara emociones.

—¿Quién crees que era el mago a su lado?

—Orion Black.

—El padre de Sirius— murmuró pensativamente y luego agregó—: ¿Crees que estarán bien?

—¿Quiénes?, ¿mamá y papá?— dijo con cierta diversión en su voz ante la sincera preocupación de Harry—. Temo más por los padres de Sirius que por los nuestros, _hermano_ — miró por la ventana cómo rápidamente iban dejando Londres atrás y agregó pensativa—. No olvides que Dorea es una Black como ellos y tal parece que sabe manejarlos muy bien.

—Y _papá_ tiene un humor bastante particular al respecto.

—Sí, lo he notado.

—Hablamos mucho, ¿sabes? — la miró por el reflejo de la ventana y ella hizo lo mismo—. Es extraño, nunca antes nadie me había hablado de la familia como él.

—Sirius y Remus te contaron historias, ¿no?

—Sí pero eso era diferente— respondió de inmediato—, ellos me hablaban de mis padres y sus aventuras en Hogwarts, me contaban lo maravillosa y buena persona que era mi madre y lo valiente y divertido que era mi padre pero nunca me hablaron de mis abuelos o de nadie más en la familia, más allá de que recibieron a Sirius cuando escapó.

Hermione se sentó y lo observó con atención. Harry estaba de pie, con su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, con sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje que el tren iba dejando mientras avanzaba. Su reflejo duplicaba su mirada verde y soñadora, atrapada en un pasado que se había vuelto su presente.

—Charlus…— continuó—, él… él no podía contarme esas cosas pero sí otras… los orígenes de la familia, nuestras historias como familia.

—Tu legado, Harry.

—Nuestro— enfatizó—, eres una Potter, Hermione, y mi historia es tu historia ahora.

—Es verdad— respondió mientras suspiraba y se echaba hacia atrás apoyando la totalidad de su espalda en el asiento—, yo estuve más atenta a las lecciones de Dorea, no pude escuchar mucho a Charlus. ¿Algo que deba saber?

—No creo que te pregunten sobre nuestro pasado.

—Pero a ti te gustó escucharlo.

—Gracias a… a papá pude llenar un hueco en mi historia, algo que nadie había hecho— se sentó frente a ella apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y mirándola con la emoción de quien ha descubierto un tesoro, un gran secreto—. El primer Potter no fue justamente un Potter.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él sonrió divertido.

—El primer Potter se llamaba Linfred de Stinchcombe.

—¿Y cómo terminó con otro apellido?

—Era pocionista y sus vecinos muggles comenzaron a llamarlo The Potterer, su hijo mayor Hardwin llevó el apellido por primera vez.

—¿Vecinos muggles?, eso debió ser antes del Estatuto de Secreto Mágico…— quedó un segundo pensativa y agregó—, sabía que tu familia era antigua, Harry, pero no imaginé que tanto.

— _Nuestra_ familia— corrigió—, y sí, no es tan antigua como otras pero Linfred vivió en el siglo XII.

Hermione abrió un instante su boca asombrada pero de inmediato la cerró. Podría jurar que la voz de Dorea se coló en su cabeza y la azotó con un reproche:

— _Las damas no dejan sus bocas abiertas para que entren moscas_ — se siseaba en su fuero interno.

Harry, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos y acciones de su hermana, continuó relatando con entusiasmo.

—Charlus también me contó que la familia Potter siempre se ha distinguido por ser buenos pocionistas— hizo un mohín y agregó—: hasta mi llegada, creo, soy fatal en esa materia.

—No seas necio— dijo Hermione con un tono tan similar al de Dorea que Harry se irguió de inmediato como si se tratara de la orden de un comandante—. La única razón por la que no eres bueno en la materia es porque nunca le dedicaste un mínimo de atención y esfuerzo.

—Snape no era lo más estimulante que digamos.

—Cierto— dijo asintiendo—, pero él ahora no es nuestro maestro sino que es nuestro compañero— vio cómo Harry hacía de su mano un puño al recordar al hombre y sus acciones así que desvió la conversación antes de que terminara en discusión—. Recuerda, Harry, recuerda cómo te sentiste el primer día previo a conocerlo y a ser maltratado por él, recuerda cómo comenzaste a tomar nota con atención— se paró y se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico y agregó sonriendo—. Yo sí recuerdo… te recuerdo tomando nota con atención sin perder una sola palabra, ansioso por aprender.

Él giró su cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa.

—"Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase" — dijo citando a Snape con cierta burla.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa y se irguió levantando el mentón con soberbia y agregando con voz grave.

—"Muchos de ustedes no apreciarán el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones" — continuó con el juego.

—"Pero a aquellos que posean la disposición…"— siguió Harry imitando el gesto austero de la bruja.

—"Les enseñaré cómo dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos…"

—"Les enseñaré a embotellar la fama, a generar la gloria…"

—"E incluso a ponerle un alto a la muerte" — culminó Harry.

Quedaron un segundo mirándose con seriedad hasta que la risa se apoderó de ellos.

—Ya quisiera yo embotellar mi fama y tirarla bien lejos— agregó—, Snape siempre creyó que me hacía feliz ser el centro de las miradas pero nunca fue así, yo sólo quería vivir tranquilo.

—Aquí y ahora no tienes esa fama, podrías disfrutarlo.

Él chasqueó con la lengua.

—Somos Potter y Black al mismo tiempo, más de uno se girará a vernos. Especialmente mi padre y padrino.

—James y Sirius— corrigió ella—, espero que los llames por sus nombres o, aún mejor, sus apellidos.

—Seré torpe pero sé ubicarme.

—Difícilmente— dijo ella de inmediato.

Él la ignoró y continuó:

—Lo que quiero decir es que aunque quiera llamarlo padre y padrino, tienen nuestra edad y es poco probable que se me escape si veo a alguien de diecisiete años frente a mí.

Hermione miró hacia un costado pensativa. La lógica de Harry era cierta, no podría decirle _papá_ a alguien tan joven como él, más si nunca antes lo ha hecho. Con Sirius, sin embargo, era un tema aparte porque él sí fue una figura paterna para Harry, sí lo conoció y, tristemente, lo vio morir. Puede ser que no vaya a abrazarlo y decirle padrino pero seguro lo mirará como un amigo. Debía confiar en él, debía confiar en que Harry mantendría las apariencias y que jugaría su papel. Demasiado estaba en juego y más peligroso se volvería todo en el futuro.

Sólo se tenían el uno al otro y no era momento de que la duda se metiera en medio.

—… el caso es que parece que la Capa de mi padre está desde ese tiempo en la familia.

Hermione escuchó las últimas palabras de Harry y se dio cuenta que había quedado ensimismada y no prestó atención.

—Perdona, Harry, lo siento. No… no escuché lo último que dijiste.

Él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante, tranquila— se hizo hacia atrás y puso las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente.

Eran el espejo inverso uno del otro y no sólo porque ella fuera una bruja y él un mago sino porque la postura de ambos era el opuesto directo del otro: Un Potter y una Black.

—¿Entonces Charlus sabe de la Capa de Invisibilidad? — preguntó ella asumiendo lo que Harry había dicho a pesar de no haberlo escuchado.

—No— respondió corrigiéndola—, no sabe de la Capa sino que sabe que la rama principal pasa una reliquia de generación en generación. Según él, es una reliquia que llegó a Hardwin Potter, el primero en llevar el apellido, tras casarse con Iolanthe Peverell.

—¡¿Qué?! — preguntó de repente Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Todas las lecciones de Dorea se habían ido por la ventana tras escuchar esas palabras. Para su suerte, estaban sólo ellos dos en un compartimento silenciado, cegado y sellado para que nadie los pueda ver desde el pasillo, pueda entrar sin permiso o escuchar lo que charlaban.

—¿Qué con qué, Hermione?

La chica sólo pestañeaba y buscó en un pequeño bolso que Dorea le había regalado y en el que había aplicado los mismos hechizos que tenía en el anterior. Según su madre, ese bolso futurista no era apropiado para una dama de su estatus. Tras buscar unos instantes, encontró el libro que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado como herencia y que ella estaba traduciendo de a poco en un intento por entender el mensaje velado que le había trasmitido.

—Mira— dijo señalando el libro abierto.

Harry miró y vio que estaba escrito en runas pero pudo leer la traducción que acompañaba el título a un lado:

—"La fábula de los tres hermanos"

Miró a Hermione pidiendo explicación porque no entendía lo que señalaba como evidente así que ella procedió a leer la historia y, al terminar, volvió sus ojos al mago. Harry parpadeó unos segundos antes de preguntar con cuidado:

—¿Quieres decirme que la Capa de invisibilidad que el director me dio como herencia de mi padre es _esa_ Capa de Invisibilidad? — dio una media sonrisa y agregó—: Hermione, no te hacía de las que creían en los cuentos.

Ella cerró el libro de repente y amagó un golpe en el hombro de Harry quien se protegió con sus manos por simple acto reflejo mientras sonreía. Luego volvió a abrirlo y pasar sus dedos por las runas con cuidado.

—No estoy diciendo que crea que la Muerte creó la Capa de invisibilidad…— suspiró—, pero no creo tampoco en las casualidades, Harry, nada pasa por coincidencia, por lo menos no las cosas importantes.

—Entonces…

—Creo que debemos averiguar más sobre esa antepasada tuya.

—Iolanthe Peverell.

—Exacto. Tres hermanos Peverell, cada uno con una reliquia, y resulta que una de ellas es una Capa de Invisibilidad. Hasta yo sé que muchas veces los mitos encierran ciertas verdades. No lo quería creer respecto a esta historia en particular pero si esa familia realmente existió y, no sólo eso, sino que tú tienes una antepasada con ese nombre, podría ser que seas un descendiente de los Peverell. Además, por parte de ella tu familia heredó una antigüedad secreta y esa antigüedad no es otra cosa que una Capa, demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no te parece? — dijo de corrido con entusiasmo, dejando que su boca trasmitiera de manera directa lo que estaba pensando sin filtro alguno.

Levantó sus ojos del libro y al ver a Harry de brazos cruzados, mirándola muy seriamente, se silenció y pensó un momento qué ocurría.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Hermione entre dientes al darse cuenta.

—Eso debería decir yo a estas alturas.

—Pero estamos solos— se justificó.

—Con más razón— y agregó con el dedo índice levantado, repitiendo una de las reglas de Dorea—, mamá siempre dice que si no lo incorporamos en lo cotidiano, no lo incorporaremos cuando estemos en sociedad.

El tono de Harry encerraba superioridad y satisfacción al ser él quien estaba corrigiéndola en esta oportunidad. Ella no pudo más que suspirar.

—De acuerdo— dijo murmurando—, _tenemos_ … ambos _tenemos_ una antepasada con ese nombre.

Él seguía mirándola y elevó una ceja esperando que continúe.

—Y una Capa— agregó con fastidio.

Con esas palabras Harry sonrió triunfalmente mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

—El caso es que el director no me dio esto sólo porque supiera que me gusta leer. Aquí hay algo más y lo averiguaremos— le pasó el libro una vez más—. ¿De casualidad _papá_ te dijo algo sobre este símbolo?

Harry miró esa especie de triángulo partido en dos con un círculo dentro.

—No, no mencionó ni mostró nada parecido pero podemos preguntarle cuando le enviemos una lechuza esta noche.

Unas voces en el pasillo llamaron su atención interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos— dijo Hermione guardando rápidamente el libro en su bolso—. Si te parece, iré primero y luego vas tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ve, yo te espero…— respondió mientras volvía a sentarse y mirar por la ventana.

Salió y quedó un segundo en el umbral mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie en ese momento, los chicos a los que habían escuchado ya estaban en el siguiente vagón. Se apresuró y fue hasta el baño. No pudo evitar pensar que se sentía extraño estar en un lugar tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente: el tren era el mismo pero los rostros eran otros, el ambiente era otro y ellos debían ser otros.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió junto a su hermano.

—Harry, ve... — dijo apenas traspasó la puerta—, son niños los que están ahora. Parece que los demás ya se han cambiado.

Harry asintió y salió con sigilo y velocidad sin dejar de apretar sus puños por los nervios. En su interior, sentía que lo invadía una vez más aquella opresión que vivía de manera cotidiana cuando era niño y estaba con los Dursley. Inconscientemente comenzó a repetirse la pequeña letanía de esa otra vida que había dejado atrás, en su pasado: "hacer las cosas sin hacerme notar, sin que nadie me vea, sin llamar la atención de los otros". Estaba por llegar al baño cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y comenzó a gritarle:

—¡Potter!, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! te he buscado por todas partes.

Atrapado. Se sintió atrapado como cuando su tío Vernon lo descubría y comenzaba a retarlo. De a poco, comenzó a girarse, tragando fuerte con la garganta seca. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en otros iguales a los suyos pero que lo miraban con enojo, rodeados por una cabellera larga y color fuego.

— _Oh, no… oh, no… no, no puede ser ¡Merlín bendito!, esta chica… esta chica es mi madre_ — pensó.

Y sin que pudiera controlarlo, sin que pudiera siquiera manejarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ese gesto pareció enardecer a la joven frente a él enfureciéndola aún más, mucho más.

—¡¿Pero qué..?! — dijo la bruja casi boqueando al ver los ojos verdes de Harry y, con el ceño fruncido, agregó—: ¡Ya basta de juegos, Potter!, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer, no puedes pasearte por el tren como si nada!, ¡¿y ni siquiera estás cambiado!? Somos Premios Anuales, ¿o lo olvidas?, debemos poner el ejemplo y tú... tú... tú te disfrazas de qué... ¡¿eh?! ¡dime!

Harry no podía pensar una respuesta adecuada. La chica podría haberle lanzado un 'petrificus totalus' y hubiera tenido el mismo efecto. Sacudió su cabeza un segundo e intentó calmarla.

—Disculpe, señorita…— intentó decir.

Sin embargo, la joven comenzó a regañarlo nuevamente.

—¡Y encima te ríes de mí!, ¡te burlas de mí, Potter! ¡Dumbledore debió estar loco cuando te hizo Premio Anual! ¡Remus debió serlo! ¡Él es más responsable de lo que tú nunca serás!

Los gritos de la chica estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de varios que asomaron sus cabezas para ver qué ocurría. La mayoría, al escuchar que se trataba de Lily Evans regañando a Potter, no se sorprendió pero sí deseaba ver cómo terminaba la primera de las muchas peleas que sabían que tendrían durante el año. Lo que no sabían era que ese Potter no era James y que por eso no le estaba respondiendo como solía hacerlo.

Harry, por su parte, quería hablar pero no podía interrumpirla, no sabía cómo en realidad o, tal vez, no quería. Una parte de él, la que parecía tener la voz de Dorea, le decía que la ignore, que se gire y que se vaya como si nada estuviera pasando pero, la otra parte de él, esa que era 'sólo Harry', aquella que quería conocer a su madre, le gritaba en su mente que hable con ella para calmarla y conocerla.

Y con esa discusión mental, el único resultado era la parálisis absoluta y el parpadeo constante.

En ese momento, Harry vio pasar unos rizos de reojo, mismos rizos que ahora veía frente a él de manera protectora, interponiéndose ante la furia de la bruja pelirroja.

— _Hermione_ — pensó.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta de quién era apenas escuchó los gritos que anunciaban que era Premio Anual y lo confirmó cuando vio su cabello. Esa chica era nada más ni nada menos que Lily Evans, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo. Aunque ahora, observándola de frente, debía reconocer que la foto no le hacía juicio y comprendía por qué más de uno estaba interesado en ella. Era una bruja muy linda y era obvio que ella se sabía linda por los cuidados personales que Hermione observaba: cabello perfectamente peinado y, seguramente, mantenido en su lugar con magia, un sutil maquillaje en su rostro, uñas pintadas con un buen esmalte muggle, incluso esas pequeñas perlas en sus orejas eran un detalle encantador que le daban un aire de inocencia.

Haber convivido tantos años con Lavander y Parvati le habían dado a Hermione un ojo clínico para saber cuándo alguien ponía real interés en su aspecto o cuándo lo hacía sin fijarse demasiado. Lo último podía tener muy buenos resultados, como en el caso de Luna o Ginny, o desastrosos como en alguna que otra chica que conocía. Ella era de un tercer grupo, uno que ni siquiera contaba porque no ponía interés alguno en sí misma.

Aunque eso ahora había cambiado con la infinidad de reglas que Dorea le había grabado con fuego en el cerebro.

—Disculpa— comenzó a decir con un tono monótono y firme—, ¿quién eres y qué buscas con mi hermano?

Harry apoyó un brazo en el hombro derecho de Hermione, buscaba sostenerse porque de lo contrario, su mundo terminaría de darse vuelta. Ella puso su mano izquierda sobre la de él y la tomó con cariño dándole un silencioso aliento y transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

El rostro de Hermione era ilegible, serio y frío, casi diríamos que aburrido. Era algo más baja que Lily pero su actitud hizo que, por un instante, la pelirroja se sintiera cohibida sin dejar de preguntarse quién era esa chica y por qué interrumpía una discusión que no la involucraba. Supuso que se trataría de la nueva conquista de Potter y, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, eso la enardeció nuevamente, despertando su espíritu leonino al ver que no habían pasado ni tres horas desde la última proclamación de amor eterno de James.

—Potter— dijo una vez más con enojo y desviando su mirada hacia el chico, intentado ignorar a la bruja recién llegada—. Si querías estar con tu novia, deberías haberlo dicho, o esperar a llegar a Hogwarts, hay trabajo que hacer y no puedes…

Hermione elevó un poco su voz, no demasiado para que sea un grito, sólo un poco para imponer su autoridad como una descendiente de los Black.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién eres y qué quieres de mi her-ma-no? — remarcó la última palabra, corrigiendo la insinuación de que eran novios.

Lily estuvo a punto de regañar a Hermione cuando desde la puerta del vagón, a espaldas de Harry, una voz llamó su atención:

—¡Hey! ¡Lily!, dicen que estás buscándome, ¿ya me extrañas?

Ella miró a quién la había llamado y abrió los ojos con claro asombro. Comenzó a boquear y miró a Harry notando ahora las claras diferencias que ella creyó eran un truco, una de las tantas bromas de James. No, ese chico al que ella había estado gritando no era James Potter pero se le parecía muchísimo, ¿quién demonios era? Ahí reparó una vez más en la bruja de cabellera exuberante y rulos bien formados, distribuidos en un desorden que lucía extrañamente armónico. Fue en ese momento que notó las túnicas negras de la chica y si el joven detrás de ella era su hermano, ambos debían ser estudiantes nuevos.

— _¡Por Godric!, ¿qué hice?_ — se regañó mentalmente—. Yo... yo... — empezó a decir queriéndose explicar.

En eso Hermione y Harry escucharon otra voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ocurre James? — dijo un joven no muy alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y semblante regordete.

—No sé, Peter, algo ha dejado a Lily sin palabras y muero por saber qué es.

Harry no se había girado, no quería porque sabía que detrás de él estaba su padre. Podía escuchar los latidos en su propia cabeza y los nervios lo estaban ahogando. Tenía claro que en algún momento debía enfrentarlo pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Estaba claramente paralizado.

Hermione presionó con más fuerza su mano señalándole que no estaba solo que ella estaba ahí y que lo ayudaría. Sin embargo, al oír que Peter Pettigrew también se encontraba con ellos, sabía que debía sacar cuánto antes a Harry para que la primera impresión no sea la de él lanzándole un maleficio al futuro asesino de sus padres. A pesar del apuro, no podía irse sin poner en su lugar a Lily por reprender a un Potter-Black. Después de todo, ese era uno de sus deberes como buena hija de Dorea que ahora era.

—No me has respondido— dijo con seriedad—, gritabas ser Premio Anual pero no estás dando muestra de los atributos que, según entiendo, debes tener para recibir semejante… honor— siseó con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Lily trago antes de hablar. Ahora no sólo se sentía cohibida sino que estaba realmente abrumada y superada por la autoridad de la bruja frente a ella.

—Perdona... yo... yo confundí a tu hermano... yo...

Hermione se giró y miró fijamente a James de arriba abajo y luego a Peter. Debía justificar a Lily porque a pesar de las diferencias, podían pasar por mellizos. No eran exactamente iguales, podían llegar a ser hermanos aunque claramente eran padre e hijo, algo que solo ellos sabían.

—Ya veo— fue lo único que dijo y volvió a mirar a Lily—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos volver a nuestro vagón con nuestras pertenencias— cortó Hermione.

Pasó al lado de Lily llevando de la mano a Harry sin que él se volteara y sin dar posibilidad a ser detenidos por James o Peter. Pasaron al siguiente vagón con velocidad y entraron a su compartimento sellándolo y espejando los vidrios para que no los vean dentro si es que los buscaban. Harry se sentó con evidente cansancio y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos mirando el suelo. Hermione pasó su brazo por los hombros de él y llevó la cabeza de Harry hasta su pecho abrazándolo.

—Lo sé— empezó a decir ella unos segundos después—, esto será muy difícil.

—Ahora entiendo— dijo casi como un susurro y luego agregó—, entiendo lo que dijiste al volver aquella tarde del Callejón Diagón. Ahora entiendo por qué decías que esto era un error y creo… creo que ahora pienso lo mismo.

—Sí... — respondió y suspiró—. Una cosa es imaginar lo que ocurrirá y otra muy distinta lo que realmente ocurre. Ver a las personas sabiendo quién vive y quién muere, quién está de un lado y quién del otro en esta guerra… saber cómo pasa todo…— trago humedeciendo su garganta—… es difícil... muy difícil.

—Esos eran mis padres, Hermione, mis padres y… y su asesino— apretó con fuerza el brazo de su amiga, su hermana, como agarrándose de una tabla en medio de su propio naufragio—. No sé si pueda... yo... no sé, Hermione…

—Sí puedes, Harry, eres más fuerte de lo que crees…— buscó su mirada y le sonrió antes de decir—, juntos podremos... juntos, porque no estás solo, yo nunca te dejaré solo.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos abrazados, dándose fuerzas para continuar con su misión, con la farsa que decidieron emprender.

—Aún debo cambiarme— dijo Harry unos minutos después.

—Si lo deseas, puedo voltearme. Nos hemos cambiado decenas de veces así en la tienda y nadie te verá desde afuera.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo esconderme siempre… no puedes ser siempre mi escudo…— suspiró incorporándose—. Debo aprender a pelear mis propias batallas.

—No digas eso, estás siendo injusto contigo mismo.

—Puede ser— miró hacia un costado y suspiró—. Enseguida vuelvo…— dijo retirando los hechizos que los aislaban y salió una vez más del compartimento.

Hermione queda sola y pasó su mano por su cara. No quería que la primera impresión que le diera a Lily sea la de una sangrepura snob y autoritaria. En realidad, nunca pensó cual quería que fuera la primera impresión pero sabía que esa que había dado no le gustaba en absoluto. Tomó uno de los libros que había llevado con la intención de leerlo, al cabo de unos minutos, lo dejó a un costado molesta. No podía concentrarse, no hasta que Harry esté de nuevo con ella al menos.

En ese momento, sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Regulus. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza autorizó a que pase.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Potter. La he buscado por todo el tren— saludó esperando que Hermione extendiera su mano pero ella simplemente las juntó sobre su regazo.

En ese lenguaje no verbal del mundo al que estaba ingresando, Hermione le acababa de decir que no se había ganado aún esa confianza. No todos pueden besar la mano de una dama Black.

—Buenas tardes, joven Black— respondió ella—, puede llamarme Hermione si lo desea. Incluso lo prefiero.

La sonrisa que le brindaba era muy sutil, casi invisible si no estabas atento y Regulus sí que lo estaba, no se perdería gesto alguno de esa bruja.

—Regulus, por favor, llámeme Regulus. Después de todo, somos familia.

—De acuerdo, Regulus, aunque debo indicar que no todos lo que sean familia deberían llamarme por mi nombre tan ligeramente.

Aunque Hermione lo decía pensando en Bellatrix, Narcisa y Walburga, tres brujas Black que conocía y despreciaba en su fuero interno, Regulus pensó de inmediato en Sirius y asintió con cierto recaudo a las palabras de la bruja.

Sintió una advertencia en ellas.

—¿Me permite hacerle compañía?

La bruja asintió y con su mano le indicó el asiento frente a ella deseando que Harry llegara cuanto antes. No quería vivir esto sola.

—Creí que podría conocer a su hermano.

—Ha ido a cambiarse en este momento— respondió con austeridad.

—Oh.

Esa fue la única respuesta que atinó a dar. Regulus quería conversar pero no sabía cómo o de qué sin faltarle el respeto y sin ser demasiado inquisitivo. No se cuidaría tanto si no estuviera interesado en la opinión de esta bruja en particular y la de su desconocido hermano. Las reacciones de su madre y de su padre, los diálogos que ambos mantuvieron en susurros las últimas semanas, la correspondencia con otros miembros de la familia Black, todo le indicaba que debía ir con precaución. Miró por la ventana y observó en el reflejo cómo Hermione mantenía sus ojos en él. Era obvio que esperaba que comenzara la conversación, después de todo, él fue el que se acercó.

Por su parte, Hermione se atenía a la primera regla de Dorea: "Cuando no sepas qué decir o cómo reaccionar, no digas nada y no reacciones. Deja que los demás tomen las riendas y luego actúa según tu conveniencia. Debes aprender a sentirte cómoda en el silencio pues es tu mejor herramienta". Claramente, 'no decir nada' y 'no reaccionar' podía ser fácil para muchos pero no para ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a llenar los silencios incómodos con datos de cosas que había leído o compartiendo lo que había aprendido que era un suplicio, una tortura lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Hermione...

La llamó, más que nada para escuchar su nombre con su propia voz, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta. Regulus se puso de pie de inmediato pensando que sería Henry, el hermano de Hermione. Debía presentarse y justificarse porque suponía que estar solo con ella en un compartimento no debía ser de su agrado. Sin embargo, en la puerta vio a su propio hermano.

Sirius Black.

Hermione contuvo su aliento. Reconoció a Sirius enseguida y sabía por las alusiones de Remus que él y los otros merodeadores fueron bastante inmaduros en su época de adolescente, sabía que hicieron cosas de las que no se enorgullecían como adultos. Y ahora estaba frente a uno de ellos, uno que además era su familia lejana en esta nueva vida.

— _Cuando no sepas qué decir... cuando no sepas cómo reaccionar... no digas nada... no reacciones_ — se repitió a sí misma.

Levantó su mirada y lo observó con aburrimiento. Lo único que no pudo controlar fue la tensión en su mandíbula por lo que su mordida era fuerte dándole un aire molesto a su semblante.

—Sirius... — masculló Regulus.

—Oh, veo que no olvidaste el nombre de tu hermano.

Regulus quería responderle que no tenía hermano, que su hermano había muerto pero no podía… no podía negarlo como su madre le había ordenado tantas veces. Que Sirius hiciera las cosas más difíciles exponiéndolo ante otros que podían ir con el chisme a su madre, que podían atestiguar una posible debilidad en él, lo enojaba mucho más. Sospechaba que Hermione no iría a decirle a sus padres si había reconocido o no a su hermano, si lo había despreciado o no, pero no dejaba de ser una testigo que aún no conocía demasiado y que guardaba muchos misterios a su alrededor. Así que no, no podía confiarle uno de sus más preciados secretos: que aún amaba y admiraba a su hermano.

—Vamos, Reggie, preséntame a tu amiga— dijo Sirius dando un paso dentro del compartimento—. Lleva túnica negra y no la conozco ¿nueva tal vez?, ¿sexto o séptimo año?

—Déjanos tranquilos, Sirius, vete con tus amigos a molestar a otros— ordenó.

La voz de Regulus, su tono autoritario sorprendieron a su hermano mayor que estaba acostumbrado a un tono dubitativo y sereno. Nunca había visto los colmillos de la serpiente pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si intentaba morderlo, él sacaría sus garras de león.

—¿Qué pasa, Reggie?, ¿el niño mimado creció y ahora quiere enfrentarme?

Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte.

— _Fría... distante... soy hija de Dorea... ¿cómo actuaría ella ante algo como esto?, ¿qué haría mi madre?_

Y la respuesta vino a ella de inmediato por su obviedad.

— _Dorea no dejaría que invadan su espacio, no dejaría que la menosprecien. Ella es una Black y por derecho de nacimiento todos deben reconocerla. Todos deben actuar respetuosamente ante ella y los que se nieguen no merecen su atención… Dorea es una Black… Dorea es mi madre… yo soy una descendiente de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black… Yo debo ser respetada._

Con ese pensamiento resonando en su mente abrió los ojos y miró a los hermanos antes de centrarse en el menor:

—Regulus… — dijo de repente—, ¿quién interrumpió nuestra conversación?

No debía dirigirse a Sirius. No sólo porque no había sido presentado sino porque había irrumpido de manera irrespetuosa pasándola por alto. Ella no debía hablarle a menos que lo presentaran o la increpara. Hasta el momento, Sirius no le había dirigido la palabra directamente y si él hablaba de ella a través de Regulus, pues ella hablaría de él también de manera diferida.

En otras palabras, lo ignoraría.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Él conocía esas artimañas y con ellas obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta, esa bruja era una princesita sangrepura. Se regañó a sí mismo en su mente porque ¿qué más podía esperar de la compañía de su hermano?

En ese momento, Hermione se puso de pie con delicadeza, con la mirada clavada en Regulus y a la espera de que diga algo.

— _Vamos, Regulus, tú debes decirme quién es él... lo sabes... dilo de una maldita vez antes de que Sirius haga algo estúpido._

Regulus se quedó observando con atención los ojos café de la bruja sin reaccionar hasta que escuchó la risa de Sirius que lo trajo de su estupor.

—Sirius Black— respondió Regulus haciendo de su mano un puño.

Pocas cosas lo enojaban, pocas cosas despertaban ese carácter colérico por el que era famosa su familia. Ahora, por primera vez, su hermano estaba despertándolo a través de su increpación y de la risa burlona que le dedicaba.

Hermione miró muy fijo y muy fríamente a Sirius y luego volvió a mirar a Regulus.

—El vástago pródigo de la familia Black— acotó.

Le dolió decirlo, le dolió mucho. Debía decir algo que fuera hiriente pero no descortés y le dolió porque ese era Sirius, aquél que salvó de la muerte con tan solo 14 años para verlo morir dos años después. Ese era el futuro padrino de su mejor amigo, su ahora hermano, y ella debía clavar el cuchillo.

—No sé qué historias escuchas, bruja, pero yo no soy un 'vástago de los Black', soy sólo Sirius— dijo con enojo mientras se ponía en guardia.

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa antes esas últimas palabras. Él era 'sólo Sirius' como Harry era 'sólo Harry' pero tristemente nadie es sólo algo. Todos tenemos responsabilidades, algunas elegidas, otras no, y todos debemos asumirlas tarde o temprano aunque cueste y duela.

—Así que… 'sólo Sirius'— comenzó a decir—, ¿con qué derecho irrumpes en mi compartimento?

—No se tu nombre, preciosa, y no lo veo escrito por ningún lado. Para tu información, este vagón es del Expreso, no tuyo y yo puedo entrar cuando quiera.

Ella sonrió apenas y sus ojos tenían ese brillo malicioso que caracterizaba a Dorea cuando respondía con suspicacia.

—Mientras esté en él, el compartimento es mío... — respondió—, y no sabes mi nombre porque no lo has preguntado de manera apropiada.

Él rió.

—Otra princesita sangrepura por lo que veo— dijo con desdén—. Desde ya te digo que en Hogwarts poco importa… a mí poco me importa.

—No se necesita ser sangrepura para esperar un buen trato y respeto, ¿o me dirás que las hijas de muggles y las mestizas desean ser maltratadas a diferencia de las que llamas "princesitas sangrepura"?

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante con esas últimas palabras aprovechando que la pregunta estaba haciendo eco en la mente de Sirius. Él, por su parte, dio un paso hacia atrás manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

— _Soy la dueña del espacio que habito... donde yo esté los demás deben respetarme..._

Se repetía a sí misma variaciones de las enseñanzas recibidas y tenían su efecto pues hasta el mismísimo Sirius Black se vio algo intimidado por ella, por su porte, su aura.

Regulus la miraba con cierta admiración mientras pensaba que debía ser él quien la defendiera. Él debía hacer algo pero, cuando se trataba de Sirius, no podía. Ante él siempre sería el pequeño 'nene de mamá' y nunca estaría a la altura, nunca sería digno del respeto de su hermano mayor por el pequeño gran detalle de no haber sido capaz de enfrentarse a todos como un valiente león sino ser una serpiente más. Ahora esta chica... ella se defendía sola sin necesidad de caer bajo, sin necesidad de gritar o levantar su varita, sin necesidad de insultar ni de exigir recurriendo a su linaje porque ese linaje era una prenda que vestía y no un discurso que repetía a viva voz.

Que Hermione lo repitiera en su fuero interno, era algo que ni Regulus ni nadie debía saber.

Sirius dio un paso más hacia atrás y quedó en el pasillo sorprendido y atrapado por la mirada penetrante de esa bruja desconocida que ni siquiera pestañeaba. No había hecho gesto alguno, simplemente estaba ahí, parada frente a él y eso lo molestó.

— _¿Quién demonios se cree que es?_

Su amigo Remus lo encontró así.

—Sirius... ¿qué te ocurre? — miró hacia el compartimento y vio a una joven desconocida de ojos café y una cantidad de rulos bien formados distribuidos por su cabeza. La chica miraba a Sirius con seriedad por lo que se preguntó qué habría hecho él para enojarla… aunque, si lo analizaba, no parecía molesta en realidad.

No recibió respuesta de inmediato sino que fue Regulus el que habló.

—Tú amigo decidió ser una molestia como de costumbre.

Remus sabía que Sirius nunca dejaba en paz a Regulus así como James nunca dejaba tranquilo a Snape. A veces intercambiaban roles y era James el que atacaba a Regulus y Sirius a Snape, incluso muchas de esas veces era un enfrentamiento entre los cuatro. Entendiendo la situación, observando que seguramente la presencia de su hermano menor sacó lo peor de Sirius y que esa bruja quedó en el medio, intentó llevarse a su amigo pero no era su día de suerte porque, simplemente, éste rechazó el brazo de Remus para inquirir con autoridad a la desconocida.

—¿Quién demonios eres, bruja?

La chica no respondió, simplemente se giró, tomó su libro como si nada estuviera ocurriendo y decidió continuar con su lectura. Después de todo, el invasor había abandonado su territorio.

Ante ese acto y a esas alturas, Sirius había perdido la compostura. Estaba a punto de maldecirla cuando alguien habló a su lado.

—Espero que esa varita no esté apuntando a mi hermana.

Remus se giró a la vez que Sirius. No había notado que alguien se hubiera acercado.

—¿Ja-james? — preguntó algo sorprendido—, pe…pero no… tú no eres James ¡¿quién eres y por qué te le pareces tanto?! — reclamó Sirius.

Harry tragó grueso.

— _Serenidad... serenidad..._ — pensaba.

Sin embargo, no podía con sus nervios, con su enojo y con toda la situación en general, con lo que había vivido con su madre y padre antes y con lo que vivía ahora con su padrino y el más querido de sus profesores y amigo. Por esa razón, suspiró decidido a canalizar el cúmulo de emociones que lo embriagaban hacia lo más lógico: alguien, no importaba quién, estaba dirigiendo su varita hacia Hermione.

—Nunca te atrevas a amenazar a mi hermana— dijo con firmeza.

Sirius, algo asombrado por sus palabras pero sin perder su postura de orgullo, respondió:

—¿O qué?, ¿qué harás?

Y Harry sonrió acomodando sus lentes que se habían deslizado un poco hacia abajo.

—Pues no me haré responsable de lo que ella haga— sentenció.

Pasó por al lado de ambos merodeadores y fue junto a su declarada hermana.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó a Hermione.

Ella lo miró y por primera vez Sirius, Remus y Regulus la vieron sonreír. Era un gesto sincero que llegó a su mirada centrada sólo en su hermano.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte— respondió y giró su mirada hacia el pasillo antes de decir—: 'Fermaportus'— y la puerta del compartimento se cerró en las narices de los dos magos.

Remus siguió mirando a la extraña bruja y su hermano a través del vidrio y luego de unos segundos se dirigió a su amigo.

—O me lazaron un 'confundus' o ese... ese chico... es el doble de James.

—Mismos lentes... mismo cabello... mismos rasgos... diría que es alguien que ha tomado poción multijugos.

—No... no, Sirius. Es muy, muy parecido pero no igual. Sus gestos son algo diferentes y sus ojos, sus ojos son verdes.

—Esto me huele mal, Moony. Busquemos a James y volvamos.

—No quiero conflictos, Sirius. No podemos pelear sino sabemos quiénes son.

—Están con mi hermano, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

—Bueno, sí, es verdad que si están con Regulus…— negó con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos—, pero antes dime, tú no iniciaste esta pelea, ¿no?

Sirius lo miró de reojo y chasqueó con su lengua.

—No, claro que no. Sólo fui a saludar a mi hermano... bueno… y tal vez a molestarlo un poco... se le nota en la cara que le interesa esa bruja.

—Entonces sí iniciaste esta pelea— concluyó Remus.

—¡Hey! ¡Moony!, ¿eres o no mi amigo?, ¿cómo dices eso?... además, eso no quita que esos dos tramen algo. Ese mago se parece demasiado a James como para ser casualidad y esa bruja… esa bruja es una estirada— concluyó sin encontrar mayores objeciones sobre Hermione.

Comenzaron a caminar y Remus miró hacia esa puerta de reojo una última vez. Era extraño, sus instintos se lo decían. El aroma de ese chico era muy parecido a James pero no era exactamente James e incluso lo sentía familiar, en el sentido más canino de la palabra: lo sentía como si fuera parte de la manada. Negó con la cabeza ante esa idea, odiaba cuando Moony deslizaba pensamientos cuasi animales en su mente. Respiró profundo y el aroma de la chica llenó sus pulmones, recordándole el Lago Negro a la vez que lo sentía algo dulce y alimonado. A diferencia del mago, ella no se sentía del todo parte de la 'manada' pero tampoco del todo ajena. Sintió que Sirius lo tomaba del brazo apurando su paso y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Debían encontrar rápido a James pues estaban llegando a Hogsmeade.

De lo que podía estar seguro era que aún no llegaban a Hogwarts y ya había un misterio por resolver y problemas que atender. Suspiró al ver a Lily dejando a James con Peter mientras atendía a un grupo de primero. Algunas alertas se prendieron en su interior al ver el énfasis que Sirius estaba poniendo en esos dos desconocidos y se preguntaba si no se convertiría en obsesión. Otro suspiro más dejó sus pulmones al entender que, sin lugar a dudas, este sería un año largo y tormentoso

Y no necesariamente por los EXTASIS.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¿atrapados por el mundial de fútbol? ¿siguiendo el desempeño de sus países o de los países que eligieron seguir? ¿Ignorándolo como hago yo? Jejeje.

En fin, aquí una nueva actualización. Debo decir que las palabras que Hermione y Harry recuerdan de Snape no son exactamente las mismas que aparecen en HP y la piedra filosofal y con justa razón pues están citando de memoria y ellos no tienen un libro para ir a ver si lo hacen de manera correcta jajaja.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que les haya gustado como manejé el seudo encuentro con James y Peter y los encuentros directos con Lily, Sirius y Remus.

Sé que dije que respondería los reviews por PM pero no puedo con mis tiempos y me es más fácil responderles a todos a la vez al final de la actualización.

Respecto a Rosas y espinas y mis otros fics: NO están abandonados, NO los dejaré. Culpen a mis jefes por mi escaso tiempo que sólo me deja corregir lo que ya tenía escrito con anterioridad como este capítulo que ahora les acerco.

 **Respuestas:**

 **CecyBlack:** Jejeje, si aún estás ahí es que me tienes paciencia, jaja. Me gusta la complicidad entre Hermione y Harry así como la de Dorea y Charlus, es algo que me gusta recrear y que en este cap volví a hacer. Aún queda por ver la reacción de James, no es tan fantástica pero tiene su encanto. Te dejo mis cariños. Beso

 **En el anonimato/ No se:** debo decir que me encanta tu seudónimo, jajajaja, mis aplausos. Y, con el comportamiento de Harry y Hermione, sí habrá más rumores de los deseados jeje. Sí, Sirius y Walburga tienen mucho en común en este fic y Dorea, con el tiempo, nos dirá. Podríamos decir que Dorea es la abogada de los Black, pensando que el diablo son los Black jajajaja. Sí, ella conoce los oscuros secretos de la familia y sus integrantes así como el de otros por fuera de ellos. Los secretos cotizan mucho más que el oro así que podríamos decir que es muy, muy poderosa, algo que también la pone en peligro. Ya diré más al respecto más adelante. Jajajaja, yo quiero que sea un Regulus/Hermione por ahora pero hay varias lectoras que me están insistiendo y, sobre todo, argumentando a favor de Sirius así que si esos argumentos adquieren peso (por ahora no mucho), puede que cambie. Te dejo mis cariños, bye.

 **B. A. Dark:** Gracias por esperar, espero que te guste esta actualización. Dorea es todo un enigma, espero que su desarrollo te siga gustando. Saludos!

 **Alpha bellatrix Malfoy black:** Gracias! Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

 **tenshin anime:** Gracias! Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas aunque aún queda James jejeje. Sólo piensa la cara de Snape y estarás riendo un rato (o por lo menos yo me estoy riendo). Un fuerte abrazo, besos.

 **pax399:** Gracias! Aún queda por ver a James pero tuvimos a los demás merodeadores y a Lily. Un abrazo

 **Black-Nott:** Me alegra darte alegrías, tus reviews me alegran a mí y los espero siempre. ¿Compite con Rosas y espinas? Jajaja mira que te has convertido en corresponsal de El Profeta tras tu último comentario en esa historia: "Nuestras fuentes informan que…." Y ahí va parte de lo que escribiste, me pareció una genialidad e irá el correspondiente disclaimer al respecto (te mereces un aplauso). Tienes muchas preguntas que tendrán su respuesta, sólo pido paciencia jajaja. Orión, lo que pensará Orión al ver a Hermione y, sobre todo, al ver el interés de su hijo jajaja. Paciencia, habrá que esperar a Halloween o Navidad… veremos jajajjaa. Besos

 **misaki. amus** : Gracias! Nunca dejo botada mis historias (incluso las que no he actualizado hace tiempo, lo juro, lo juro). Las lecciones de Dorea están presentes siempre aunque ella no esté en el cap. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **B:** Ehhh, ¿por qué no es un harmony? Porque las musas no lo quisieron así, no tengo otra explicación. Las musas los quieren siendo hermanos y cuando intenté pensar futuros capítulos de ellos siendo más que hermanos terminé con un hiatus mental, no podía seguir. Ante esa traba y la posibilidad de que el fic nunca siguiera adelante, acepté que sean hermanos. Lo siento. Prometo que en algún momento haré un fic con ellos dos siendo algo más (Orígenes, otro de mis fics, va camino a eso pero aún debo actualizarlo… hace tiempo no lo hago) Espero que esta decepción no te aleje como lectora. Un abrazo

 **Alexa SixT:** Gracias a ti por el comentario. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Besos

 **TsukihimePrinces:** No, no es una aristoi ni tiene esa función, para nada. Un aristoi significa ser el mejor entre los mejores y en Rosas y espinas son aquellos que decidieron seguir y cuidar las tradiciones y el conocimiento antiguo, conocimiento que también se traduce en poder por la magia antigua que involucra. Como es un deber están atados a él a través de un juramento que se transfiere a las generaciones futuras, juramento que se activa si son conscientes de ese deber y deciden eludirlo pero si lo ignoran por no saberlo, ese poder simplemente duerme (el caso de Hermione y de la mayoría de los sangrepura y mestizos de ese fic). En el caso de Dorea, ella sólo sabe secretos, muchos secretos que le dan poder sobre las personas pero no por la magia involucrada sino por las implicancias que tiene si esos secretos salen a la luz (ejemplo obvio para no revelar la trama futura: qué pasaría si se revela al público que Voldemort es un mestizo hijo de un muggle y una casi squib… cuántos de los que lo siguen le darían la espalda?, eso es poder sobre las personas, en este caso sobre Voldemort e imagina lo que él cree al respecto jejejeje, no por nada Dorea dice que planificarán su muerte… Voldemort es uno pero algunos miembros de su familia también). Jejeje, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Te dejo mis cariños.

 **Sora Tapia:** Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra mucho saber que mi estilo es de tu agrado. Pongo mucho de mí en cada capítulo y saber que lo aprecian renueva energías, gracias. Dije más arriba que este fic nació como Harmony, un fic pedido por yuki nicky1, pero a medida que lo escribía no podía dejar de pensarlos como hermanos y, en un momento, al forzarme a pensarlos como pareja tuve un largo hiatus mental (todo fue antes de empezar a publicarlo) y, en consecuencia, decidí que sea como lo lees ahora. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que en un futuro no escriba de ellos como pareja, sólo debo pensarlos en el contexto adecuado y acá mi error fue que su identidad sustituta sea que fueran Potter, error mío que desencadenó todo. Espero sigas aquí a pesar de que no sea de los fics que generalmente lees. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Un abrazo. PD: Saludos a tu hermana =P

 **willow007:** Gracias por la espera y la vigilancia!, palabras como las tuyas me roban varias sonrisas. Lo he dicho ya pero lo repito, pongo mucho de mí en cada historia, las pienso mucho así como cada capítulo y en parte es por eso que me tardo (eso y mi falta de tiempo por mi trabajo). Gracias por estar allí. Besos

 **dana-weasleygranger:** Bueno, qué decir que no te haya dicho ya? Jajajaja. Primero, gracias por tus palabras, gracias por el tiempo que le pones a cada review. No sé si es talento pero sí hay esfuerzo en cada capítulo, gracias! El canon nos trajo dolores, a cada uno el suyo, por suerte están los fics para sanar un poco esos sinsabores y me alegra que el mío te dé alegrías. Jejeje. Gracias! De a poco se hace más conocida y me alegro así como también me da gusto que muchos de los que comenzaron a leerme aún estén por ahí a pesar de mis periodos de silencio. Te dejo un fuerte abrazo.

 **Natalia MerVel:** Desearía actualizar más seguido y todas mis historias… lastima que no puedo pero agradezco que estés ahí aún, gracias, mil gracias. Algo de eso se trae Dorea, no le gustó el silencio de Hermione y Harry y ha decidido volver, le pese a quien le pese. De a poco voy escribiendo Rosas y espinas pero está muy verde aún. Te dejo mis cariños. Gracias por tus palabras. Besitos.

 **herkyo:** De que están en sincronía, están en sincronía. Se tienen uno al otro y más ahora que están solos en un mundo que no es el suyo y que deben adoptar falseando sus identidades… en este fic, es vital la compañía de ambos para sobrevivir. La selección será en el siguiente cap jejeje. Te dejo un abrazo. Besos

 **ACostaTuya25:** Gracias! ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización, un abrazo.

 **bloodyqueen0480:** Gracias! si aún estás por ahí, dime si te ha gustado, por favor. Besos.

 **Paola:** Ese almuerzo… ya lo veremos, no te preocupes jejeje. Tenme paciencia con Rosas y espinas, ese fic me lleva mucho tiempo porque los caps son mucho más largos que cualquier otro. No lo he abandonado. Respecto de El sacrificio de Hermione, creo que terminaré reciclando esos caps en otra historia pues quedé trabada con unas escenas que no he publicado, sin beargo, no lo he decidido aún. Orígenes está en el tintero y cuando termine de editarlo, publicaré el siguiente cap (fue mi primer fic y he tenido cambios en mi estilo que se notan en los primeros caps, por eso la necesidad de editarlo si quiero continuarlo así no hay discordancia). Te dejo mis cariños. Besitos

 **JuliaLestrange:** Gracias!, muchas gracias! Sé que te gustan los fics de viajes en el tiempo y me alegra que éste llamara tu atención. Empecé a leer el tuyo pero no pude seguir por falta de tiempo. Ya lo continuaré y te dejaré mis reviews. La pareja entre Harry y Hermione es muy solicitada pero es difícil que ocurra, lástima. Te dejo un abrazo y mis sinceros cariños. Saludos

 **Veropotterhead:** Gracias! Por ahora Regulus tiene ganado mi corazón. Las dudas con respecto a Sirius vienen porque me han argumentado a favor de él sin demasiada suerte para cambiar mi opinión. Aún así, me mantengo abierta a la posibilidad porque no he escrito los capítulos que hablen de una relación. Harry… creo que sé con quien dejarlo pero primero debo presentar a la bruja y lograr que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, se interesen en ella. Ahhh, las líneas ley, no las has olvidado jejeje, ya sabremos más de ellas. No abandono mis fics, sólo me tardo en actualizar. Te dejo mis cariños. Besos

 **Andreacantoral501:** Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, parte de tus expectativas estuvieron aquí. Te dejo un abrazo. Saludos!

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **¿Dejan un review que alimente a las musas**

 **como las chucherías a las lechuzas?**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : El potterverso le pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **¿Acaso esto es una pesadilla o estoy viendo doble?**

El silencio inundó el compartimento luego del 'fermaportus' de Hermione.

Regulus pasaba sus ojos de un hermano al otro deteniéndose en la sonrisa cómplice entre ambos y en la mirada repleta de sentido que se dedicaban. Se estaban diciendo mucho sin articular palabra alguna y lo excluían de esa conversación fraternal. Ambos se estaban dando fuerza y apoyo mutuo porque sabían que estos primeros encuentros serían impactantes y cruciales. Sentían como si debieran caminar descalzos por un campo minado de cristal que, al menor descuido, se trizaría y se clavaría en sus pies. Se habían concentrado en su propia respiración porque controlarla era el primer paso para dominarse a sí mismos y sus nervios.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos hasta que un sutil e involuntario movimiento de Regulus hizo que Harry notara que había alguien más ahí aparte de su hermana, algo que había pasado completamente por alto. Lo miró fijamente y con seriedad remarcando en ese gesto que había un intruso en su espacio personal. La cálida sonrisa que tenía instantes antes había sido consumida por el alerta, su cabeza explotaba por los nervios y la presión de las circunstancias pero, sin embargo, debía mantener la compostura.

Hermione se puso de pie ante ese silencio. Debía introducir a ambos magos, oficiando de anfitriona de ese espacio que había declarado como propio sólo porque lo habitaba.

—Harry, te presento a Regulus Arcturus Black, hijo de Walburga y Orion Black— dijo y luego agregó—: Regulus, este es mi hermano Henry Charlus Potter.

Hermione contuvo su aliento un instante, temía que los acontecimientos recientes borraran de un plumazo todas las indicaciones recibidas y las advertencias dadas por Dorea. Su experiencia con su mejor amigo y ahora hermano, Harry James Potter o, mejor dicho, Henry Charlus Potter, le decía que solía dejarse llevar por lo inmediato olvidando cualquier tipo de recomendación y sensatez.

Para su suerte, él no la defraudó y siguió el guión:

—Walburga y Orion Black— repitió—, recuerdo a madre hablar de su familia— volvió a decir sin dejar de observar al mago frente a él con seriedad—. Un placer— culminó Harry extendiendo su mano.

Ese gesto tan característico de los Potter, tan lleno de esa familiaridad con la que se manejaban por el mundo, fue lo primero que pensó Regulus mientras sus ojos se detuvieron un instante sobre la mano extendida. Ese joven frente a él era el calco de James Potter pero sus ojos, su mirada era completamente diferente y eso le daba al resto de sus gestos otra calidez, a pesar de la seriedad con la que se erguía en ese momento. Se reprendió mentalmente por no responder al saludo de inmediato y extendió su mano con cortesía, tal como lo había hecho con Charlus Potter en el andén.

—El placer es mío— indicó y sintió la fuerza del agarre de Harry—, mis disculpas por la intromisión y la incómoda escena que le siguió.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con cierta complicidad.

—No te dejes engañar por mi hermana, no es ninguna damisela en peligro… puedo dar fe de eso— dijo con cordialidad indicándole con un gesto que podía tomar asiento.

—Oh sí, claro que puedes dar fe de que sé defenderme— agregó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras seguía el gesto de Harry y se sentaba —. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

—Como bien habías dicho, sólo quedaban niños en los baños... — llevó su mano hasta su cabello y pasó sus dedos por él—. Estaban jugando en los pasillos y no me dejaban pasar.

Hermione simplemente asintió aceptando sus palabras.

Todo en Henry Potter recordaba a James Potter. Regulus estaba fascinado ante lo que veía: cada movimiento parecía calcado uno en el otro y de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las diferencias sutiles entre ellos, sumada la relación con su hermana, él hubiera creído que estaba frente al infame gryfindor que tantos dolores de cabeza le había acarreado los últimos años. No pudo evitar murmurar su asombro y llamar la atención de ambos hermanos.

—¿Cómo has dicho? — preguntó Hermione.

Parpadeó un instante y sonrió de lado antes de responder.

—Nada, nada importante— fijó sus ojos en Harry mientras agregaba —: sólo... sólo pienso en un amigo que puede llegar a tener una apoplejía al verte— chasqueó su lengua pensando en cierto mago de actitud reacia y antisocial.

—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Harry.

Sabía muy bien la respuesta que recibiría e intuía de quién estaba hablando pero aun así debía mostrar ignorancia respecto a las personas que encontraría en Hogwarts.

—Porque te pareces demasiado a… a James Potter y podría decir que mi amigo y él prácticamente se odian.

Harry miró a Hermione quien de inmediato acotó:

—Imagino que sabrá diferenciar a uno de otro, ¿no es así?

—Esperemos que sí— respondió Regulus mientras que en su mente se decía a sí mismo—: _aunque no podría asegurarlo… diría que ocurrirá todo lo contrario_.

Severus Snape no era una persona que se abriera a segundas consideraciones y estaba seguro que ver el parecido entre ambos magos sería suficiente para condenar a este otro Potter. Por su parte Regulus estaba más que convencido de que debería intervenir de ser necesario pues no permitiría que nada ni nadie, mucho menos uno de sus amigos, se interponga en asuntos de la familia Black porque eso mismo eran Henry y Hermione, ambos eran un delicado y misterioso asunto de su familia.

En ese momento, el tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse indicando que llegaban a destino.

—Qué interesante…— dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su bolso, llamando la atención de Regulus una vez más—. Tu hermano nos increpa sólo porque estás en nuestro compartimento y un amigo tuyo nos odiaría sólo porque somos familiares lejanos de otro Potter— Harry tomó los libros de Hermione y ella simplemente le sonrió modulando un silencioso 'gracias' antes de continuar—: me preguntó, ¿alguien más simplemente abrazará conclusiones precipitadas sin siquiera llegar a conocernos?

Regulus se adelantó unos pasos para abrir el camino de los hermanos haciendo de guía hasta llegar a los carros. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien tomara los libros de Hermione y la ayudara con sus cosas pero estando presente su hermano no le correspondía. Se decía a sí mismo que ya habría oportunidad durante todo el año escolar para tener pequeños momentos junto a ella y, si daba crédito a los dichos y entredichos de Sophie Tatting, la bruja que capturaba su atención en ese momento había expresado su deseo de quedar en slytherin. Además, por lo que había observado en el breve enfrentamiento contra su problemático hermano Sirius, no tenía duda alguna de que así sería. Esta chica era una orgullosa descendiente de la Noble y Ancestral familia Black, todas sus reacciones y comportamiento en general así lo confirmaban.

—Más allá de lo que puedan o no hacer algunos, lo cierto es que si llegas a quedar en slytherin serás condenada por el setenta y cinco por ciento de esta escuela— dijo Regulus mientras le ofrecía su mano para que subiera a uno de los carruajes—. Pero la casa verde y plata permanecerá leal a los suyos.

Ante esas palabras, Harry respondió.

—No importa la casa en la que _quedemos_ — resaltó sus palabras dejando implícito que ambos irían al mismo lugar—, tampoco importa lo que los otros piensen.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse alejándolos de las miradas que comenzaban a acumularse.

—Lo único que importa— agregó Hermione—: es que seremos el orgullo de nuestros padres…— miró a Regulus y recalcó—, de ambos padres.

Desde que habían dejado el tren hasta que el carruaje comenzó a moverse fueron observados por cada uno de los alumnos que reparaba en ellos sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran. Lo primero que pensaban todos era lo increíble que resultaba ver a James Potter junto a Regulus Black sin que las maldiciones, insultos y discusiones tuvieran lugar. El asombro los invadió por completo cuando vieron que Sirius Black arrastraba segundos después a un incómodo y algo molesto James junto con el resto de los merodeadores.

¿Acaso estaban viendo doble?, ¿no acababa de pasar James junto con Regulus?

—Escaparon— gruñó Sirius mientras esperaba en la fila para tomar uno de los carruajes.

—No sé qué demonios te pasa, Canuto— protestó James—, pero ya no está siendo divertido que me arrastres sin decirme qué ocurre.

—Ya te expliqué— respondió mientras miraba a los de primero seguir a Hagrid—, alguien con poción multijugos está caminando por ahí con tu cara.

Peter rió ante esas palabras mientras negaba con la cabeza. Las ocurrencias de Sirius no tenían fin.

—No es poción multijugos— aclaró Remus—, es alguien que se parece muchísimo a ti pero no es igual.

—¿No creen que hubiéramos notado antes si alguien se pareciera a James? — comentó Peter.

—Es nuevo… él y la engreída de su hermana— respondió de inmediato—. _Podrán escaparse pero no por mucho_ — pensó Sirius—, _en el castillo pronto sabremos quienes son y deberán responder._

La nariz de Canuto pocas veces se equivocaba, según él mismo decía, e intuía que aquí había gato encerrado así que se propuso descubrir el misterio detrás de esos dos. De paso, si podía cobrárselas a esa bruja arrogante que se creía superior a cualquiera sólo por ser sangrepura, mucho mejor. ¿Qué tipo de historias estaría diciendo su propio hermano y su madre como para que una absoluta extraña lo llame 'vástago pródigo de la familia Black'? sólo por eso se merecía un escarmiento y los merodeadores eran expertos en el tema.

Mientras ellos esperaban alcanzar a sus presas, Harry y Hermione estaban al borde de sus nervios, cada uno mirando hacia uno de los lados, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras sus ojos devoraban la oscuridad de la noche. Se daban fuerzas mutuamente tomándose de la mano, algo que Regulus no pudo evitar notar y registrar en su mente.

Antes de lo que pensaban, ya habían llegado a las puertas del castillo y una vez más el joven Black le ofreció su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. El profesor Slughorn se encontraba apostado en la entrada. Sorprendentemente, no parecía muy diferente al que conocerían veinte años después, no parecía mucho más joven, ni delgado, ni menos canoso.

—¡Merlín bendito!, Albus tenía razón, reconocerlos sería realmente sencillo— dijo apenas los vio.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Regulus quién les sonrió antes de decir:

—Parece que deberás acostumbrarte a ser comparado. Será imposible que no ocurra durante los primeros días porque, créeme, el parecido es asombroso.

Harry suspiró.

— _Claro que lo creo_ — pensó él—, _después de todo es mi padre_.

—Disculpen, jóvenes, Albus me pidió que esperara a dos hermanos, Henry y Hermione— dijo mirando a cada uno—, me preguntaba cómo iba a saber quiénes eran pero el director aseguró que no tendría problemas en distinguirlos por el parecido de uno de ustedes a un alumno de Hogwarts.

—Encantador— murmuró Hermione de manera monótona y Regulus tosió para esconder su risa.

—De todas formas, es un honor conocer a los hijos de Dorea y Charlus Potter.

—Mucho gusto, profesor— saludó Harry y extendió su mano.

Por su parte, la bruja asintió de manera educada sin siquiera sonreírle. Ni una sola palabra escapó de sus labios.

—Muy bien, muy bien— comenzó a decir el hombre tomando ambas solapas de su saco—. Joven Regulus, ¿cómo está su familia?

—Mis padres se encuentran bien— respondió secamente —. Tendrá noticias de ellos en la brevedad— agregó—: por la fiesta anual de Samhain.

La sonrisa de Slughorn se amplió sobremanera.

—Estaré atento— dijo con orgullo—, será un placer como cada año.

—Ésta será especial— continuó diciendo—, los detalles se los reservo a mis padres. Sería impropio de mi parte comentar algo más.

—Claro, claro, lo entiendo.

Regulus no dudaba que la razón por la que la fiesta anual de Samhain que celebraban los Black tuviera cambios este año gracias a la aparición improvisada de Dorea Potter. Aún debía investigar más qué tipo de relación tenía esa bruja con su familia porque no sólo era especial por ser una Black de nacimiento sino por algo que lograba darle escalofríos hasta a los infames Orion y Walburga. Eso sin mencionar las asiduas cartas que llegaban del Patriarca y de su abuelo Pollux a Grimmauld Place.

Hermione, por su parte, veía que los demás carruajes se acercaban y que cada vez se concentraban más ojos y oídos indebidos. No tardarían en llegar los merodeadores y no era ni el momento ni el lugar para confrontarlos. Por esa razón, decidió apurar a Slughorn:

—Profesor, ¿había dicho que el director deseaba vernos?

—¡Oh, sí! — dijo él volviendo su atención a la jovencita—, vayamos pronto así no retrasamos la cena de bienvenida.

—Nos veremos en breve, Regulus— señaló Harry.

—Me encargaré de dejar reservado un lugar para ustedes en mi mesa— agregó él.

—Eso sería agradable— respondió Hermione asintiéndole con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Slughorn.

— _Este sí que será un año interesante_ — pensó el joven Black antes de que su compañía acostumbrada le diera alcance y comenzara a cuestionar el por qué había estado ausente.

Por supuesto, él no diría nada hasta que estuvieran en el Salón Comedor.

—Su parecido con el joven James Potter es asombroso, si no le ofende la comparación— dijo el profesor de pociones mientras los guiaba por uno de los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Es algo de lo que se me ha informado en el tren— dijo mientras pensaba—, _¿cómo hace Hermione para hablar de manera tan acartonada con todos?, gracias a Godric yo puedo librarme de esto la mayor parte del tiempo._

—¡Oh!, lo lamento pero creo que deberá acostumbrarse a las miradas de sorpresa. No todos los días se ve semejante parecido.

—Importan tanto las similitudes como las diferencias, Harry— dijo Hermione de inmediato—, tú eres tú. Recuérdalo más allá de lo que vean los demás.

Él suspiró, realmente su amiga sabía qué decirle y cuándo para darle fuerza y valor. Una vez más tomó su mano y caminaron hacia su encuentro con el director.

—Señorita Hermione, joven Harry— se escuchó la voz afable de Albus Dumbledore apenas traspasaron la puerta de su despacho—, es bueno volver a verlos. Puedo notar que se encuentran bien y que han logrado adaptarse a los cambios.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo, director— dijo Harry sonriendo con sinceridad.

En ese gesto Albus podía ver la diferencia con James y la sombra de Lily: mientras uno dejaba ver picardía en su sonrisa, el otro mostraba serenidad.

—Profesor, ¿cómo ha estado? — preguntó Hermione de manera educada.

Albus le sonrió. Veía la pose, los gestos, escuchó el tono y cadencia de su voz y en cada rasgo observaba la mano de Dorea. Mes y medio con ella y había amoldado a una hija de muggles al frío y perfecto comportamiento de los Black. Era casi increíble y si él no supiera la verdad de ambos jovencitos, caería en la trampa que habían armado.

— _Bruja inteligente y suspicaz_ — pensó antes de responder—. Muy bien, señorita Hermione— amplió su sonrisa y agregó—: veo que la huella de Dorea Potter se ha impreso en usted.

Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo pero su gesto y postura no cambió. Fue Slughorn quien respondió al comentario.

—Es su hija después de todo, ¿no? Es normal que sea como su madre— terminó de decir con seguridad haciendo que los otros tres se sonrieran entre ellos conspirativamente.

El primer crédulo que encontraban en Hogwarts ya había sido engañado con éxito, faltaban otros cientos más pero estaban seguros de que resultaría sencillo. Lo difícil sería mantener la mentira por tiempo indeterminado, no tropezar ni dejar intersticios que le den pistas a los suspicaces y desconfiados, especialmente aquellos que habitaban las mazmorras.

—Por supuesto, Horace, por supuesto los hijos se parecen a sus padres— dijo Albus y luego se dirigió a Harry y Hermione—. Muy bien, jóvenes, debemos ir a la cena de bienvenida. Serán presentados y seleccionados antes de que ingresen los niños de primer año. ¿Están listos?

Ambos se miraron un segundo y luego al director asintiendo con seguridad mientras eran conducidos al salón comedor. Caminaron con el mentón en alto sintiendo cómo sus corazones palpitaban con furia y su respiración se volvía caótica. Tragaban tratando de humedecer sus gargantas con el afán de reprimir sus nervios. A medida que se iban acercando, el murmullo de los estudiantes se hacía más fuerte y con eso crecía el nudo en la base de sus estómagos.

Se ubicaron a un costado, cerca de la puerta de los profesores y protegidos de la vista de los demás gracias a la sombra de una columna. El director fue hasta su lugar y se mantuvo de pie observando a los alumnos que esperaban con ansias pasar a la cena de bienvenida. Se sonrió al notar la sorpresa de muchos cuando comenzó a hablar ya que todo Hogwarts estaba acostumbrado a que no dijera nada hasta que terminara la selección de los de primero y recién ahí tomaba la palabra para saludarlos. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, ajeno a su alrededor, y no habían notado que la profesora Mcgonagall estaba con el Sombrero en su mano y no afuera con los pequeñines que seguían aguardando con ansiedad, conjeturando teorías sobre los métodos de selección.

—Buenas noches, estudiantes de Hogwarts— esperó unos segundos a que la atención de todos se dirigiera a él —. Normalmente, estaríamos aplaudiendo el ingreso de los niños de primero pero este año tengo el honor de anunciar la llegada de dos nuevos alumnos de séptimo, a quienes debemos darles la bienvenida antes de que los más pequeños sean recibidos en sus respectivas casas.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía— murmuró Sirius a los que tenía cerca—. Esos dos eran de sexto o séptimo.

—¿Quiénes crees que sean? — preguntó James—, ¿alguna pista? Estaban con tu hermano, ¿no?

—Deben ser de Durmstrang, ¿quién sabe? — respondió de inmediato—, si mi hermano les dirigía la palabra es que los considera sus iguales así que eso ya da una idea de qué es lo que podemos esperar.

—Pueden callarse, algunos queremos escuchar al director y no teorías conspirativas— murmuró Lily con enojo.

Ella aún estaba afectada por lo que había ocurrido en el tren. Había sentido tanta la vergüenza por su error que no comentó nada a nadie, mucho menos a James. Quería saber quiénes eran y acercarse lo más pronto posible para volver a pedirles disculpas.

—Por ti, Lily querida, lo que gustes, tus deseos son órdenes— dijo James.

—Entonces desobedeces muy rápido pues continúas hablando, Potter— respondió ella sin dejar de ver al director.

James sólo le sonría a ella sin prestar atención a las risas contenidas de los alrededores. Mientras, en otra mesa en el extremo opuesto de los leones, otros murmullos eran incontrolables.

—Son hijos de la tía de mi madre— dijo Regulus susurrando a Snape que estaba a su lado—. Dorea Black es la hermana menor de mi abuelo Pollux.

—Entonces, ¿qué es de tu padre? — preguntó Severus—, dado que son primos, imagino que tu parentesco con esos hermanos es mayor.

El aburrimiento que le causaba el tema era palpable en el tono de su voz. Aun así, Regulus respondió a sabiendas que la pregunta era por compromiso y no por real interés, guardando para sí el apellido del esposo de Dorea para no arruinar el shock cuando sea anunciado por Mcgonagall. Por dentro se sonreía pensando la reacción que tendría Snape en el momento que escuche los nombres y, mejor aún, en el momento en el que vea a Henry.

—De mi padre es tía segunda— respondió—, ya que es prima hermana de mi abuelo Arcturus.

—O sea…— se escuchó decir a una joven frente a Snape—, esos dos de ahí son tus tíos segundos por parte de madre y tíos terceros por parte de padre... — la sonrisa de la bruja de cabello lacio, largo y negro se amplió de manera burlona y agregó—: el árbol genealógico de los Black, más que un árbol parece una enredadera.

Su comentario hizo que el mago a su lado hiciera un ruido estrepitoso en su afán por contener su carcajada.

—¡Evelyn!, mira las cosas que dices— la reprendió apenas se hubo recuperado.

—No es mi culpa que no hayas aprendido modales, Evan.

—Ya cállense los cuatro, ¿quieren? — dijo otra chica algo alejada—, quiero escuchar el nombre de esos dos.

—Cálmate, Isadora... — comenzó a decir el joven llamado Evan—, no necesitas escuchar, ya Regulus dijo quiénes son, no hay misterio en este asunto.

Snape rodó sus ojos exasperado. No había pasado ni un solo día y ya quería matar a todos los que lo rodeaban: a Regulus porque había comenzado el cotilleo, a Evelyn Prince por sus ocurrencias, a Evan Rosier por molesto y a Isadora Johnson por cansina.

La voz del director continuaba a pesar de la distracción que observaba, sobre todo en los estudiantes de años superiores.

—… por eso, espero sean amables con ellos y les brinden la ayuda necesaria en esta transición.

Tras esas palabras miró a Minerva y asintió para que sean llamados para su selección. Lo que vendría a continuación sería recordado por muchos como uno de los momentos más impensados de su estadía en Hogwarts.

—Hermione Calypso Potter— llamó.

Una joven de rizos exuberantes color chocolate avanzó desde la columna con cierta solemnidad en su caminar.

—¿Potter?, ¿acaba de decir Potter?, ¿será algo de James? — se comenzó a escuchar por todos lados y en todas las mesas.

En la de los gryffindor, las miradas iban de James a Hermione y de Hermione a James.

—No me puedo creer que sea Potter— dijo Sirius con asombro entre dientes y con una creciente palidez en su rostro.

—Eso explica el porqué del parecido de su hermano con James— agregó Remus.

—Quieren callarse los dos— ordenó James—, necesito escuchar esto.

Mientras en cada mesa los debates se desenvolvían entre murmullos, Hermione avanzaba a paso firme en un completo opuesto a su primer transitar hacia el Sombrero cuando era niña. Por fuera era todo lo que se podía esperar de una descendiente de los Black pero por dentro sentía que los nervios estaban carcomiendo sus entrañas y que su corazón se había alojado en su cabeza porque los latidos no paraban de martillar sus pensamientos.

— _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ — pensó mientras se sentaba en el taburete y el sombrero caía sobre sus rizos.

— _Mmmm, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí...?_ — escuchó que el Sombrero decía—, _una viajera del tiempo, una gryffindor del futuro que decide venir al pasado..._

— _Yo no decidí venir... simplemente pasó..._ — respondió ciertamente indignada por ese comentario.

— _Pero decidiste intervenir.._. — devolvió el Sombrero riendo—… _mmmm… ya veo, ya veo... realmente es triste y oscuro lo que veo en tu mente..._

— _Entonces… ¿sabes lo que quiero?, ¿sa-sabes lo que necesitamos... lo que… lo que debes hacer...?_

— _¿Enviarte a Slytherin?_ — preguntó él mientras se detenía en los pensamientos de Hermione, diseccionándolos con atención. Agregó con una voz burlona—: _aunque no lo pidieras, esa casa te merece._

— _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_

El sombrero volvió a reír.

— _Puedes tener el corazón valiente de los leones, eso no ha cambiado..._ — se detuvo un instante y continuó—: _pero ahora tu deseo de conocimiento no sólo es por el placer de aprender... no, para nada, eso ha cambiado, las experiencias te han cambiado..._

— _Explícate_ — ordenó sin poder evitar que la seriedad se colara en su expresión y su mentón se alzara con soberbia.

Todos estaban atentos y se preguntaban qué cosas estaría diciéndole el Sombrero para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

— _Puedo ver tus recuerdos, joven bruja, puedo ver que en tu primera selección podrías haber ido a Ravenclaw, una casa que te merecía y en la que podrías haber hecho grandes cosas. Eras reservada y los libros eran tu refugio, las ansias de conocimiento y aprendizaje eran profundas… pero las aventuras con tus amigos, la guerra de ese futuro... todo eso te llevó a buscar conocimiento para tener Poder_.

— _Yo no soy así... yo no busco el Poder._

— _Claro que lo buscas. Buscas el Poder para proteger a tus amigos, a tus seres queridos. Sabes cuáles son las debilidades y cuáles son las virtudes en los demás y en ti misma, algo que estás aprendiendo a utilizar para manipular…_ — el horror en Hermione crecía—, _eso será necesario si deseas tener éxito así que no te lamentes, jovencita_ — intentó calmarla en vano—. _Buscas Poder pero no para dominar a los demás sino para cuidarlos y ahí descansa tu astucia y tu ambición._

— _Yo… yo…_ — tartamudeó sin saber qué decir en realidad

Lo que el Sombrero señalaba era cierto, lo sabía, pero le costaba aceptar que su deseo de proteger a los demás debiera depender de esos rasgos.

— _La ambición no es buena o mala, lo que la determina son las intenciones del mago o bruja y por eso sé que lo harás bien en_ SLYTHERIN— gritó con fuerza al final.

Hermione bajó su mirada y vio cómo su corbata adquiría los colores verde y plata al son de los aplausos. Pasó sus ojos por las cuatro mesas antes de dirigirse hacia la de slytherin. Estaba tratando de reubicar sus pensamientos y aceptar lo que le había dicho el Sombrero. Se concentró en el rostro conocido de Regulus y en la sonrisa de bienvenida que le dedicaba. Pensaba que más allá de los motivos de ese joven y cómo se conocieron, su gesto era sincero y debía aceptarlo como tal. No se había equivocado el día que lo conoció, realmente estaba siendo agradable tener un rostro conocido en Hogwarts que le diera la bienvenida más allá de las mentiras que la envolvían.

Detrás de ella, la voz de su querida profesora Mcgonagall anunciaba a su hermano:

—Henry Charlus Potter.

Ante el llamado, Harry cerró sus ojos, respiro profundo y avanzó saliendo de las sombras. La admiración no se hizo esperar y los murmullos aumentaron. James incluso se puso de pie sumamente asombrado, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y sin poder sacar sus ojos del mago que caminaba hacia el Sombrero. La vajilla frente a él rodo por el suelo.

—Te lo dije, te dije que era igual a ti… — murmuró Sirius.

—Esto es… es escalofriante— agregó Lily mirando a James de reojo.

Él no decía nada. Por primera vez en su vida había quedado sin palabras, completamente mudo y sin reacción. Sentía como si su alma se hubiera separado de su cuerpo y ahora pudiera verla caminar desde lejos. Parecía una de esas pesadillas de las que uno quiere despertar y no puede, en las que uno quiere hablar pero la boca no se mueve y las palabras quedan atornilladas en la mente.

—Oh, Sev... — comenzó a decir Evelyn en la mesa de slytherin con una mano en su boca cubriendo su sonrisa—. Estás más pálido que de costumbre.

—Déjalo en paz— agregó Evan riendo sin problemas—, su peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad.

—¿Y te dices su amigo? — cuestionó ella.

—Inevitable no decir algo…— continuó—, tres Potter en el mundo es la broma más cruel que alguien le haya jugado a Severus. Me pregunto realmente si los Merodeadores no tendrán algo que ver en esto pero viendo la cara de espanto de James Potter, supongo que no.

En ese momento Hermione llegó junto a ellos y aceptó el lugar que le había dejado Regulus a la vez que recibía el saludo de los que la rodeaban. Isadora fue la primera en presentarse y luego le siguieron Evan y Evelyn mientras que Snape la miraba con seriedad por lo que Regulus lo pisó fuerte para que la saludara.

—Un placer— fue lo único que pudo decir mientras maldecía al heredero Black en su fuero interno.

Ya se cobraría ese pisotón.

Hermione asintió y se corrió un lugar dejando espacio entre ella e Isadora.

—¿Tan segura estás de que él también quedará en slytherin? — preguntó Regulus suponiendo que bien podría quedar en Gryffindor.

Severus la miró entre el espanto y la duda ansiando la respuesta. Tener una Potter en las mazmorras era suficiente pero tener dos Potter en las mazmorras y uno de ellos en su habitación que era nada más ni nada menos que su refugio en Hogwarts, eso era el colmo de los pesares. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, y que le daba coherencia a lo que estaba viviendo, era que había muerto en algún punto entre el tren y el Salón Comedor y ahora estaba viviendo en uno de los siete infiernos.

—Por supuesto— respondió Hermione mirando cómo Harry se sentaba y el Sombrero caía en su cabeza—. Es mi hermano, él nunca me dejaría sola.

— _El otro viajero..._ — dijo el Sombrero—, _no se podía esperar menos de El Elegido._

— _Debo ir con Hermione, ponme en Slytherin_ — agregó de inmediato ignorando lo que acababa de decirle.

— _No tan rápido, no tan rápido... veo muchas cosas en tu mente._

— _No, no... la primera vez me dejaste elegir y elegí Gryffindor. Ahora quiero ir a Slytherin así que ponme ahí._

— _La primera vez eras un joven con muchos potenciales y Slytherin hubiera hecho lucir muchos de ellos pero en Gryffindor formaste tu carácter con los leones... algo muy difícil de ocultar._

El miedo comenzó a crecer en Harry, ¿acaso ese viejo trapo los separaría?

— _No puedo dejarla. Tenemos una misión y debes… debes ayudarnos o muchos sufrirán, Hogwarts sufrirá._

— _Mmmm, cuánta ansiedad_ — dijo sin verse afectado por lo que se le decía—. _No me dejas continuar, jovencito, interrumpes demasiado rápido sin escuchar lo que se te dice_ — agregó y Harry sintió el deseo de sacarse el Sombrero y pisotearlo—. _Veo que en Gryffindor formaste tu carácter y veo que tienes en alta estima la justicia y un sentido del arrojo personal que roza lo suicida pero también tienes desdén por las reglas que se interponen entre tú y tu meta, las pisas con facilidad, no te rindes._

— _Eso ya me lo había dicho el director en mi segundo año_ — acotó rodando los ojos.

— _Pero hay más…_

— _¿Ahora qué... ?_ — quiso preguntar.

— _Veo que el enojo te domina con mucha facilidad y te ciega a las consecuencias. Eso puede hacerte caer en el abismo y oscuridad_ — dijo y quedó en silencio, mirando los recuerdos de Harry.

— _¿Oscuridad?, no… yo no_

— _Sí, ese enojo puede llevarte a las prácticas que tanto condenas_ — respondió el Sombrero.

— _NO, YO NO…_ — comenzó a gritar en su mente pero fue interrumpido.

— _Lanzaste una maldición a un compañero y es verdad que en ese momento desconocías que lo podrías haber matado pero también es cierto que tenías deseos de dañarlo..._ — Harry se hundía en sí mismo—, _por eso fue sencillo lanzar ese 'sectumsempra'._

— _Eso fue un error... yo..._

— _Y cuando tu padrino murió, deseaste acabar con su asesina y lanzaste un 'crucio'_ — agregó de inmediato—, _se necesita desearlo, Harry Potter, se necesita desear provocar dolor para que pueda ser lanzado por tu varita._

— _Yo... yo..._

En ese momento sólo quería sacarse el Sombrero e irse de ahí, no quería escuchar esas cosas, no soportaría mucho más que sus miserias fueran expuestas con tanta facilidad y descaro.

— _Incluso ahora, tu enojo hace que quieras hacerme daño..._ — dijo con voz risueña y continuó—: _ese es un problema para el cual en Gryffindor no encontrarías solución porque en esa casa no se enseña a controlar las emociones, al contrario, se enseña a expresarlas, potenciarlas…_

— _Entonces yo... ¿yo no soy malo?_

— _No, Harry Potter, tú mismo encontraste esa respuesta hace tiempo ¿o me equivoco?, y tu padre actual te ha confirmado lo que ya habías descubierto._

Harry recordó las palabras de Charlus y un poco de tranquilidad se avizoraba en su corazón.

— _Lo que debes aprender es a manejar ese enojo, esa furia, esas emociones que te invaden con facilidad. Debes aprender a pensar antes de actuar y, para eso, no hay mejor casa que_ SLYTHERIN—- gritó al final.

Se sacó el sombrero y se lo entregó a la profesora Mcgonagall que aún no salía de su asombro: dos Potter en Slytherin y uno de ellos tan parecido a James. Fue la sonrisa y voz de Harry lo que la trajo de regreso y marcó la diferencia que Minerva no olvidaría:

—Muchas gracias, profesora— dijo antes de girarse e ir junto a Hermione que le sonreía y le guardaba un lugar.

Su caminar era seguido por la mirada de todo el colegio y los murmullos inevitables.

—Bienvenido— dijo Regulus de inmediato, seguido por el resto de la mesa que no había dejado de aplaudirle desde que fue seleccionado.

Todos sentían cierto placer en el desconcierto generalizado que observaban en la mesa de gryffindor al ver a dos Potter vistiendo corbatas verde y plata. Sobre todo los de séptimo que recordaban cómo años atrás los leones vitorearon con burla y orgullo al ser enviado Sirius Black a esa casa. Nunca imaginaron que la revancha sería por partida doble.

— _Oh, sí, que dulce y placentera era la venganza_ — pensaba más de uno.

Al llegar, Harry no pudo evitar mirar entrecerrando sus ojos a un joven de nariz aguileña, cabello opaco y oscuro que tenía su mirada clavada en él completamente estupefacto.

— _Snape_ — pensó Harry e hizo de su mano un puño—. _Debo… debo controlarme como dijo el Sombrero… respirar… respirar pausado_ — se dijo a sí mismo.

Con gran esfuerzo extendió su brazo y saludó a un joven Severus Snape que respondió de manera automática sin comprender aún qué había pasado en menos de quince minutos para que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

— _¿Dos Potter en las mazmorras?, ¿y uno de ellos en mi habitación?_ — se repetía y repetía sin dejar lugar para otro pensamiento.

Albus sabía que no podría llamar al silencio, la sorpresa en todos era demasiada así que autorizó la entrada de los alumnos de primero para su selección y así dar lugar a la más que merecida cena.

Tanto Harry como Hermione tenían presentes las palabras del Sombrero porque sabían que nada de lo que había dicho fue en vano. Sin embargo, concentrarse era difícil porque desde que se sentaron en la mesa fueron inquiridos por todos los que se ubicaban a su alrededor. Claro que cada uno procedió de manera respetuosa con los hermanos Potter pero eso no significaba que les dejaran lugar para la reflexión.

Cada uno en esa mesa pensaba que debía averiguar si esos hermanos estaban ahí porque merecían vestir los colores de su casa o si fueron enviados como espías de Dumbledore. Lo cierto era que Regulus estaba sirviendo de anfitrión y les había allanado el camino de manera sorprendente, algo que no podían pasar por alto. Sin él, el recibimiento hubiera sido completamente diferente.

Por su parte, Harry debía controlarse aunque era evidente que había cierta animosidad en él respecto a Snape. Las miradas mutuas así lo decían y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Evan Rosier:

—¡Hey! ¡Severus! ¡por Merlín! — llamó su atención—, no puedes pasarte la vida volviendo a cada Potter que conoces en tu enemigo.

—¡Es cierto, Sev! — dijo una joven de cabello negro lacio y largo que respondía al nombre de Evelyn—. Deja de mirarlo así, el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser un Potter.

— _¿Acaso esa chica acaba de llamarlo Sev?_ — pensaron tanto Hermione como Harry con sus cucharas reposando en sus platos por la sorpresa—, _y él no la maldijo hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

Era evidente que Henry Potter deseaba responder a esas palabras: presionaba sus labios con firmeza y estaba a punto de decir que sí, que Snape era tan cobarde que era capaz de tomárselas con un niño de once años sólo por ser hijo de alguien a quién odiaba. Sin embargo, cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione que ni siquiera pestañeaba. Sus ojos café estaban clavados en él con seriedad a modo de advertencia y cálculo. El resto de su rostro no tenía gesto alguno pero él sabía que estaba preocupada, la conocía demasiado como para no entender el significado de su simple mirada y todo lo que le estaba gritando sólo con el brillo de esos ojos café. Así que tragó grueso y decidió hablar pero callar lo que pensaba; de esa manera, se ahorraba tener que andar dando explicaciones más adelante.

—¿Enemigo de los Potters? — preguntó fijando sus ojos en Snape y luego mirando a Rosier—, ¿y eso a qué se debe?

—Muchas respuestas y ninguna confirmada— respondió la joven morena llamada Isadora—, si mi opinión vale de algo, diría que cierta pelirroja tiene mucho que ver.

—No, tu opinión no tiene lugar en este asunto, Johnson— la reprendió Severus de inmediato.

Su voz era tal cual la recordaban dándose cuenta que no cambiaría en veinte años: monocorde y profunda. Por un instante sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal viéndose en una clase de pociones y siendo reprendidos simplemente por llevar corbata rojidorada. La bruja ni se inmutó ante esas palabras o el tono y algo en ella les recordaba a Angelina y se preguntaron si no serían familia, después de todo, compartían el apellido.

—¿Qué son ustedes de James Potter? — preguntó Evelyn de repente con una media sonrisa.

Y Hermione respondió tal como lo habían ensayado decenas de veces frente a Dorea y Charlus:

—Primos lejanos.

—¿Cuán… lejanos? — inquirió Snape por primera vez.

—Bastante— dijo Harry—, compartimos el apellido pero somos de dos ramas familiares bastante lejanas una de la otra—. El tatarabuelo de nuestro padre fue el hermano del bisabuelo del actual cabeza de la familia Potter.

—De hecho— agregó Hermione—, tenemos más cercanía familiar con Regulus y Sirius Black que con James Potter.

—A eso le llamo yo parientes realmente lejanos— comentó Isadora sonriendo e intentando rearmar mentalmente ese árbol genealógico.

—Pero eso no quita el parecido— dijo de inmediato Evan sin dejar de mirar a Severus, sabiendo que clavaba el cuchillo y lo revolvía en la herida—, realmente nadie negaría la relación de ambos.

Muchos rieron ante esas palabras y por primera vez Harry y Hermione tenían plena conciencia del por qué Dorea la había llevado sólo a ella por el Callejón Diagón. Si lo que actualmente estaba ocurriendo hubiera pasado durante sus compras, Hermione hubiera sido completamente ignorada y olvidada por la muchedumbre y sus cotilleos sólo se centrarían en Harry.

Sin embargo, no toda la atención de la mesa de slytherin se enfocaba en su hermano pues Regulus se centraba en ella. La estaba midiendo milimétricamente como se le había enseñado desde pequeño. Todo era analizado: sus reacciones, gestos, palabras, entonación como si cada rasgo le diera pistas sobre ella misma y, especialmente, sobre su infame madre Dorea que tan asustada tenía a su propia madre Walburga y tan pensativo había dejado a su padre Orion. Además, prefería mantenerse al margen de la fijación que tenía Snape contra Potter, no deseaba verse implicado en eso o dar un sólo motivo para molestar a esta otra familia Potter.

La cena fue pasando más rápido de lo que imaginaban, era como si el hecho de haberse alejado genealógicamente de James Potter los hiciera más tolerables. Sin embargo, no eran ingenuos al creer que lo peor había pasado y que no se les presentarían más pruebas de fuego en el futuro. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban poniéndose de pie junto al resto de su casa para ir a las mazmorras.

Algo surreal si les preguntaban ya que sus pies deseaban ir a la Torre de Gryffindor y así lo harían si los dejaran en modo automático.

Estaban escuchando las anécdotas de Isadora y su perfecto verano en los Alpes cuando Hermione observó cómo cuatro chicos con corbatas de gryffindor se abrían paso entre la maraña de niños de primero, con el claro objetivo de llegar a ellos. Giró su cabeza para ignorarlos y tomó del brazo a su hermano apresurando el paso hasta quedar detrás de Evelyn, la prefecta de slytherin. Habían sido demasiadas las emociones de ese día así que lo mejor era evitar esa confrontación ya que no estaban con fuerzas suficientes como para una segunda ronda de preguntas y respuestas, mucho menos si los inquisidores eran los merodeadores.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Harry algo sorprendido cuando sintió cómo el brazo de Hermione se deslizaba en el suyo y lo aproximaba a ella haciendo que él tuviera que acelerar sus pasos para darle alcance.

—Un encuentro inapropiado por el momento— respondió ella muy bajito y cerca de su oído.

Cuando entraron al corredor de las mazmorras disminuyeron sus pasos dejando que poco a poco el resto de su casa se adelantara a ellos. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de los merodeadores así que podían darse el lujo de respirar aliviados, por esa noche al menos. Hermione conjuró un hechizo silenciador y comenzó a susurrar nuevamente:

—Mañana será un día complicado.

—Lo sé— masculló él.

—Ellos querrán hablar con nosotros.

—Podemos evitarlos.

—No por mucho tiempo— respondió ella—, además, dejando de lado que es tu padre… es nuestra familia después de todo y querrá saber de nosotros. Recuerda que Sirius y Remus ya nos vieron y que tu madre, es decir, Lily también nos confrontó de alguna manera.

—Sirius no fue muy educado contigo.

—No… él fue 'sólo Sirius'— dijo y chasqueó su lengua con cierta diversión—, un Sirius adolescente con mucho odio hacia su familia.

—Una bomba de tiempo.

—Como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione sólo pudo reír con cierto cansancio ante esa pregunta.

—Que tú también eres una bomba de tiempo con Snape y no sé si podrás contenerte.

—Asesinó a Dumbledore.

Ella rodó sus ojos exasperada.

—Aunque te cueste entenderlo aún no lo ha hecho. El Snape que mató al director es el de nuestro tiempo y este Snape no es responsable... aún.

—Tú misma lo dices... será responsable algún día.

—Tal vez sí… tal vez no… no sabemos cómo estamos afectando nuestra propia historia— antes de que Harry pudiera reprocharle algo, ella apuró sus palabras—. Escucha, no es que lo justifique ni que lo entienda, no sé por qué hizo algo así o cómo el director no lo vio venir— suspiró—, pero sí sé que el Severus Snape de diecisiete años que compartirá habitación contigo no es responsable de eso. Podrá ser muchas cosas que no sabemos pero aún no es el asesino del director.

—¿Defenderás de la misma manera a Pettigrew?

Hermione se detuvo un momento haciendo que Harry también se detuviera. No era justo para ninguno de los dos pero estaban juntos en esto y ella sabía que debía ser el ancla de su amigo en momentos como este y respecto a personas como esas, él sería la suya en otras situaciones venideras. Lo único que podía hacer era resistir y cultivar paciencia, toneladas y toneladas de paciencia.

Volvió a emprender la marcha sin mirarlo y en completo silencio, algo que Harry sintió extraño al punto de pensar que ya no hablaría por esa noche, que tal vez él debería ser menos obstinado y que si ella seguía sin hablarle, debería pedirle disculpas. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar al resto de su casa volvió a hablarle:

—Recuerda lo que te dije la noche que despertaste. No sabemos nada sobre los viajes en el tiempo, no sabemos cómo funciona. Son muchas las teorías, son muchas las posibilidades. Recuerda sobre todo que estamos aquí por información y para eso debemos ser amigos de nuestros enemigos y alejarnos de los que son nuestros aliados en el futuro. No sé cómo hacerte entender algo que a mí misma me cuesta comprender y aceptar— soltó el brazo de Harry y él se sintió naufragar por un instante, como si cayera al vacío sin su sostén—. Puede que Peter Pettigrew traicione a sus amigos porque es un malnacido pero puede que algo que hagamos nosotros lo provoque o incluso acelere los hechos así que recuerda que no podemos intervenir en la vida de ellos. Sólo debemos obtener información de los horrocrux. Esa es nuestra misión, la misión de Dumbledore. Eso hacíamos cuando nos metimos en este problema y eso seguiremos haciendo hasta que salgamos de él.

Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Harry pasó su mano por su cabeza y volvió a agarrarla del brazo, volvió a tomar su tabla en este naufragio que era su vida para continuar caminando sin decir nada. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la ausencia de reacción pues necesitaba que dijera algo, necesitaba saber que lo que acababa de decir no había sido en vano.

—Ha-harry, escucha, no quiero que nos peleemos…

Él la interrumpió:

—Está bien Hermione, sólo... sólo... no digas nada más por ahora. Entiendo lo que dices, entiendo la situación y pensé que podría con esto...

Hermione presionó más su agarre mientras él continuaba hablando.

—Y podré— dijo él de repente, mirándola con auténtica resolución—. Podré, Hermione, no te preocupes. Me costará, nos meteré en problemas, deberás sacarme de apuros seguramente pero lo haré… no te fallaré… no _nos_ fallaré.

Ella sonrió aliviada y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz los increpó:

—¡Hey, ustedes!, ¡hermanos Potter! avancen o se perderán.

Deshicieron el hechizo silenciador que los rodeaba y apuraron el paso hasta llegar junto a Evelyn que los estaba esperando.

—Si no supiera que son hermanos, pensaría que son un par de tortolitos— dijo ella riendo.

Más de uno a su alrededor sonrió pero a su vez miraron a Regulus recordando que ser familia entre los Black no era razón suficiente para impedir que se diera algo más. Aunque ninguno había llegado al punto de desposar a su hermana, sí había rumores de amantes y cruces escandalosos que sólo eran comentados tras bambalinas y susurrado en oídos discretos. ¿Quién sabe?, pensaban varios, puede que estos hermanos sean la nueva comidilla de Hogwarts y no sólo por ser un par de Potter en Slytherin.

Por ahora ambos hermanos caminaban con solemnidad hacia la siguiente prueba de fuego: las habitaciones y sus respectivos compañeros. Para Harry Evan Rosier y Severus Snape entre otros y para Hermione Evelyn Prince e Isadora Johnson. Esa sería la primera noche que estarían separados en mucho tiempo y en la que no contarían con la ayuda del otro para salir de los posibles problemas.

Debían estar atentos y no bajar la guardia pues esta aventura recién comenzaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ¿cómo han estado? Siempre con retraso pero aquí estoy.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que los haya entretenido. No sé si la reacción de James era la que querían pero creo que el pobre veía su alma caminar lejos de su cuerpo y no pudo con la impresión. Lily quiere disculparse, la carcome la vergüenza y la culpa y eso que aún no sabe que son mitad Black jejeje… Jejeje... ¿alguien reconoció a los amigos de Regulus y Snape? jajaja... En fin, déjenme saber qué les pareció.

Debo decirles que si bien me lleva mi tiempo escribir los capítulos (y no dispongo de muchos) lo que sí es cierto es que la mente me juega malas pasadas y crea fics nuevos a cada momento jajajaja. Es un suplicio, en serio. Por obvias razones, no escribo siempre todo lo que se cruza por mi mente al menos que la idea me acose demasiado y deba exorcizarla de mi sistema a través de la puesta en palabras. Así que aquí va mi pregunta crucial para aquellos lectores que siempre han estado o recién llegados que me dejan sus lindas y alentadoras palabras: ¿les gustaría conocer esas nuevas historias o prefieren que las deje en mi tintero mental hasta terminar aunque sea uno de mis fics? Cada opinión es muy valiosa y, como dice frikidoctor, este pequeño porcentaje de lectores que me dejan sus pensamientos es lo que mueve mis musas jajaja así que no puedo más que consultarles.

¿quieren conocer las nuevas melodías de mis musas o prefieren que las silencie hasta que terminemos una de mis historias al menos? XD.

PD: no me olvido de las otras, tranquilos, Rosas y espinas, El tiempo y sus secretos, Orígenes e incluso La redención de Irimë están en proceso… todas en el horno con diferentes grados de cocción pero avanzan jajaja.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Alpha bellatrix Malfoy black:** Gracias! =)

 **CecyBlack:** Sé que me tardo, lo siento pero gracias por permanecer del otro lado y dejarme tus palabras que alimentan mis ganas de escribir, en serio. Este capítulo respondió todas tus dudas, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Un abrazo.

 **Natalia MerVel:** ¿Cómo va esa tesis?, me alegra que mis delirios te den un respiro para tanto estrés. Sigue faltando el encuentro cara a cara entre James y Harry… eso será la próxima jajaja. Siento decir que sigue verde Rosas y espinas aunque la primavera está llegando por mis tierras y puede que le dé el empujón necesario para terminar el capítulo. Ya vendrán más interacciones jeje. Te dejo mis cariños.

 **amame2306:** Sip, este fic nació hace tiempo pero me decidí a publicarlo a fines del año pasado cuando ciertas circunstancias personales me tenían muy mal y lo único que lograba distraerme de mis problemas era esta historia así que la publiqué. Las musas hacen lo que quieren, especialmente cuando no vivimos de esto y sólo podemos hacerlo en nuestros tiempos libres. Gracias por tus palabras y por dejarme tu impresión de cada capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **En el anonimato/No se:** Pasa tan seguido eso de que borre lo que se ha escrito… me ha pasado con capítulos enteros y fics enteros… así que te entiendo. Lily y Harry me dan tela para cortar jajajaja, Edipo es un poroto junto a ellos jajaja y por fin él conocerá a sus padres que los tiene tan mitificados porque en la historia de todos ellos eran los buenos, justos, amables, fuertes… veremos que pensará Harry al conocerlos en vivo y en directo con sus virtudes y sus miserias. Ahh, el trato de los merodeadores en relación a Snape… te aseguro que tengo ya escrita toda la escena jajajajaja, falta que llegue a esa parte aún. Para mí Peter es un personaje que se va conviertiendo de a poco en traidor y que no nace traidor… manejo esa idea sobre todo en el otro fic, El tiempo y sus secretos, acá no va a ser tan central (por el momento) pero tendré en cuenta la misma idea de proceso y no de generación espontánea… todo tiene un por qué. Los rumores incestuosos ya correrán por cuenta propia, no necesitarán avivarlos jajaja. Te dejo mis cariños! Bye!

 **dana-weasleygranger:** Aquí, una vez más publicando a altas horas de la noche con el único fin de quitarte horas de sueño jajajaja (risa maquiavélica). Me alegra que los consejos de DOrea te sean útiles… habrá más por ahí jejeje. Ojalá mi Harry siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. Es que mi corazón es slytherin, por supuesto que siempre me inclinaré por el verde y plata jejeje. Siento que tu shippeo no tenga eco en esta historia, lo siento… sirimione no es. Creo que será difícil superarme con esa escena de la masacre de los Bones… realmente dejé mucho de mí ahí así que me costará hacer algo similar… más allá de que sea bueno o malo dependiendo de quien lo lea. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap. Cariños.

 **TsukihimePrinces:** Jajaja, tendrá sus momentos en pociones pero no olvidemos que en esa clase está Severus, la propia Lily y Hermione… sin descontar a James, no será una estrella pero le irá mejor jajaja. La próxima tal vez sea el cara a cara entre James y Harry, por ahora todo sigue siendo de lejos. Un abrazo.

 **bloodyqueen0480:** Oh! Mil gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este cap también. Saludos!

 **Guest:** Jejeje… podría justificar a Regulus más allá de que se ajusten al protocolo sangrepura pero revelaría parte de la trama y… no sé… no quisiera spoilear. Sé que con Sirius hay picante y habrá escenas tensas pero… no sé… aún no me convence del todo, lo siento. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no sé si será tanto que Regulus ayude a Hermione a infiltrarse o más bien la presencia de Hermione traccionará a Regulus impidiendo que se vuelva mortífago? Jejeje… no todo está escrito en piedra y no todo tiene que pasar exactamente según la historia que Harry y Hermione conocen. Saluditos!

 **Paola:** Este capítulo tuvo respuesta a tus dudas =D. Te dejo mis cariños!

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black:** (Me sonrojo) gracias por tus palabras! Sólo quisiera ser más rápida con mis actualizaciones y que ellas vayan al ritmo de mis pensamientos (si pudiera conectar mi cerebro a la computadora…). Por supuesto que te recuerdo y te agradezco que puedas darte una vuelta por aquí en tus tiempos. Te deseo muchas cosas lindas! Besos

 **Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy:** Gracias! Y yo esperaré para saber si te ha gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo XD

 **Schlaf Ruternless:** Los dioses de las letras no han escuchado porque sigo actualizando al mismo ritmo tortuga de siempre, lo sientoooo. Un abrazo

 **PrincesLynx:** Jajaja… creo que entre Sirius y Hermione habrá roces, discordia y confrontación… perro y gato (o serpiente? Jajaja) pero no puedo recrear la química necesaria para que se vuelvan pareja, lo siento. Falta que Harry vea a James jajaja, por ahora sólo James ha visto a Harry y de lejos. Mis cariños!

 **B. :** Gracias, realmente gracias! Poco a poco avanzo hacia el puerto que tengo pensado, ojalá me acompañes en este viaje! Besos y cariños!

 **herkyo:** Gracias! ese cap fue intenso, este de hoy ha sido más relajado en comparación. Lily quiere disculparse… a ver cómo le va con esta Hermione amasada por Dorea jejeje. Y… Hermione será la del carácter Black aunque no olvidemos que los Potter protegen a los que aman con intensidad también así que no se las tendrán muy fácil los que deseen dañar a su hermana jajaja. Mi ritmo tortuga/caracol no ha cambiado, lo sientooo. Te dejo mis cariños! Besos

 **Megara03:** Bienvenid ! Gracias por tus palabras. Siento el retraso en Rosas y espinas… me cuesta ordenar ideas y me lleva tiempo plasmarlas en palabras, a eso se le suma que esa historia es la de los capítulos más largos así que… pues… sólo puedo pedir que me tengan paciencia. Un abrazo y espero saber más de ti!

 **Kalia Chaparro:** EL mundial fue y vino y yo nunca regresé a tiempo jajaja. Son capítulos de 15 hojas Word por lo general (sin contar las respuestas)… y se hace corta la lectura aunque a mí se me hace larga la escritura, especialmente la corrección que es de nunca acabar. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Besitos!

 **NatsuAvila26:** Aquí hay más pero no a tiempo… supongo… lo siento, intento escribir más rápido pero mi ritmo es el de un caracol. Me alegra que te gusten los viajes en el tiempo… yo estoy algo obsesionada con ellos jaja. Te dejo un abrazo.

 **tenshin anime:** Los jefes exprimen y no tienen piedad! No los llamaron Potter-Black porque son sólo Potter… el apellido Black lo recuerdan las personas por Dorea sobre todo pero ellos son sólo Potter. Jejeje, te has metido en mi mente y casi casi que recreaste la segunda disculpa de Lily jejeje… espero que lo que escriba te guste. Mis cariños!

 **andreacantoral501:** Gracias! trato de mantener cierta credibilidad y coherencia con los personajes y sus acciones, ponerme en su lugar e imaginar cómo alguien con su personalidad reaccionaría a determinados estímulos. No sé si cumplo con todas las expectativas pero lo intento y agradezco que lo poco que logro sea del agrado de los lectores. Gracias por los ánimos! Tus palabras han sido un alimento para este capítulo. Te dejo un fuerte abrazo!

 **Atenea Malfoy:** Muchísimas gracias! Debo decir que has dicho en tu comentario cada punto que me lleva a pensar en Regulus y Hermione como pareja… no tengo nada más que agregar al respecto porque has sido mucho más clara de lo que yo podría ser, gracias. Harry es un manojo de nervios caminante jajaja. Dorea tiene un papel importante en este fic así como Charlus así que ojalá les guste el desarrollo. Espero te hayas disfrutado este cap. Un abrazo.

 **Catty712:** Gracias! Eres muy dulce!, en serio, muchas gracias! Regulus es un misterio y no es tan manso como aparenta jejeje ojalá les guste la recreación que haga de él en este fic. Ay, el estrés, el estrés… por ahora tomó forma de tendinitis en el hombro izquierdo y en la muñeca derecha, (dolor T_T) Te dejo mis cariños, bye bye!

 **misaki. amus:** Jajaja, te metiste en la cabeza de Sirius… "copia multijugos" y "bruja estirada" jajaja. Aunque por ahora no saben de qué rama familiar de los potter son ni tampoco que son black. Mmmm, Hermione y Harry darán muchos mensajes contradictorios, después de todo son potter y black a la vez, podrán ser elitistas pero tolerantes y amables… traerán de la cabeza a más de uno. Lamento decir que ninguno de los dos es animago, lo siento pero no… apenas si podrán manejarse muy bien con la oclumancia como para adentrarse en el trabajo y meditación necesaria para ser animagos. Mis cariños, besos.

 **Soy yo:** Hola! En este fic sí es la primera vez que comentas pero creo recordar haberte respondido en algún otro… sigues otra de mis historias? Porque me parece que le he escrito a "soy yo" anteriormente jajaja. Lamento que mis actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas… es mi mayor defecto y decepción… lo siento mucho. Jajaja, y Hermione tendrá sus momentos de "Bitch pero con clase" jajaja, especialmente cuando se trata de los merodeadores (sirius y james para ser más precisos). Mis cariños.

 **Guest:** Gracias! aquí la continuación. Un abrazo.

 **Cignus Black:** Gracias! si te he robado alguna sonrisa, ya me doy por satisfecha! Espero te haya gustado este cap. Besitos.

 **Yoxo:** Jejeje, gracias… aquí está la actualización! Te dejo un abrazo!.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **¿Dejan un review que alimente a las musas**

 **como las chucherías a las lechuzas?**

 **¡Un saludo a todos, chicos!**


End file.
